Meet My Guardian Angel
by bluegirl1123
Summary: Not all people are who you think they are. Because of him, she got hit by a car. Now in the middle of life and death, it's time for her to find her answers, and the secret that everyone's been keeping from her that ties her to the guy whose life is in her hands. With childhood mysteries in the way, being guardian angel isn't as easy as you think.
1. Prologue

An-chan: Heyooooooooo~~~~~~ Back from China! Anyway, I guess I'll save the funny stuff for later. I'm sorry I didn't get to update while I'm there but that was because internet was so hard there, you had to go out of the dorm to be able to connect. The laptop as I said is my friend's, and she practically uses it most of the time.

I just got to use it in the last few days there. So I just decided to work on editing the chapters, and this bonus chap!

For new readers, I hope you guys like my story! And for my already-waiting-for-updates readers, I hope you don't mind me editing the content XD

For the next few days, I will be posting the **edited chapters with the bold word edited on top**!

There will be some minor changes, as I've spotted **very annoying loopholes**, especially on the events in the time line, so I will be fixing that.

I'll probably remove the other chapters for the moment too. Here you go!

The bonus chapter! The Prologue!

Shout out to Namirin who is drawing some of the scenes in this story, and Storm Skyress and her aunt!

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing you are perfect to me_

* * *

><p><strong>~Prologue~<strong>

_You are personally invited _

_to_

_Hinamori Amu's_

**_-Two years ago_**

The once quiet home was starting to become a mess, the workers were practically bumping to each other while they scurried about, trying to listen to the organizer's orders. The balloons were being tossed around, the garlands were strewn messily, and the flowers! They weren't even arranged yet and they only had a few more hours!

"Oh no! This is such a disaster...why in the world did I agree to go through with this?" She turned away from the horrible view of the window, but was greeted with the sight of her mother in the hallway, anxiously speaking through the phone. She sighed, _the caterers again?_ Another addition to their dilemma, they should have been here setting up the tables an hour ago!

"Well, you did say it was because you 'couldn't wait!' and 'I love him!' right?" Her little blonde friend sat at the edge of her bed, flipping through a gag magazine without a care in the world while she was going nuts. She groaned in frustration.

"Rima!" She leaped on the bed while trying to crush her friend.

"Stop! Stop will you?" She glared daggers as her friend surrendered. "What? It was true! You didn't have to agree to this ridiculous idea anyway and force the guy..." Rima's voice ended in a whisper when she said the last part, but she heard it nonetheless.

"I didn't force him! He happily agreed even before I did!" Her friend looked at her disbelievingly.

"Right..."

"Urgh! Why is Utau not here when I need her?!"

Rima muttered something incoherent as Amu continued pacing around the room. Her feet became motionless in front of her mirror and she found herself staring at her reflection. She admitted to herself that she looked good, really good but somehow a nagging voice in her mind was saying good but not good enough. What was wrong with her today? Her shiny pink hair was styled to perfection. The pink locks were straightened and hung a little bit past her shoulders. She promised herself she would grow them out for the next few years. Hopefully by then it'd be suitable to his liking.

She fingered the beautiful pale peach dress that she was wearing, the dress cut elegantly and it pleasantly fitted her figure, its material was also soft and smooth to the fingers, her fingers. She hoped that one day in the future, it would be adorned with a beautiful ring.

"Stop staring at yourself in the mirror...it's creeping me out."

Amu blinked and spun around facing Rima. "I-I'm not...I guess I'm just nervous. I mean, now that you say it...It is weird. What if he doesn't come? What if he suddenly thinks I'm ugly? I mean I just turned eighteen today and-"

Her friend cut her off, "Haizz, Stop blabbering, will you? I wasn't serious, everything will turn out just fine. You look great." Rima rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Utau!" Amu exclaimed at the same time Rima said, "Not helping….."

Utau shrugged as she leaned against the door frame and dropped her clutch to the floor. She was wearing a simple yellow dress and her hair was tied to a messy bun. It was a fresh laid-back look that Amu hadn't seen her wear for a long time now.

"I'm just saying what I thought. I don't like this idea at all…" Rima glared at Utau and huffed.

"You're making her feel even more insecure than I originally did!"

"Well what do you want me to say? Rima? That this is fine and lie to her?" The two friends started to engage in a glaring contest.

"It's not like she doesn't know that! Besides, it's her choice anyway! What else can we do other than to make the best out of it?! "

"It's not too late to-"

"Will you two please stop it?" Amu muttered tiredly, "Rima's right, I know that this isn't the best plan but I really do love him."

The two blondes stopped arguing and set their eyes downcast. Rima frowned at the ground while Utau had this unreadable expression on her face that Amu couldn't understand.

"I mean we're all close to each other anyway, I know you'll both be happy for us… Right?" Amu smiled despite her friends' glum demeanor.

Somehow it sounded like she was trying to convince herself instead of her friends.

_What was so wrong about being in love?_

* * *

><p><em>Eighteenth Birthday Party!<em>

_**-1 hour later-**_

She fidgeted around her seat, restlessly standing up, lying on her bed, tossing and turning. She could hear the noise outside her door, the caterer apologizing to her mom for being behind schedule, the host testing the microphone, Rima yelling at someone to 'to get their ass here faster'.

She shot up from her lying position and ran over to the mirror to double check her look one more time.

Hair, _check. _Make up by Utau, _check._ Dress_, check. _Accessories,_ check._ Heels, _check._

"Something's missing." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Something really was missing. She didn't feel complete with her image for some reason.

_What is it?_

Suddenly the door to the room slammed open and she yelped in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"For goodness sake, Rima! Will you please knock?! At the very least, warn me! I almost got a heart attack!" Amu cried as her hand flew to her unstable heart.

Rima shrugged unaffectedly. "There you are again, spacing out in front of the mirror."

As Rima crossed her arms, Amu noticed that she changed into her blue mini dress and she now had a black headband in her hair.

"You look nice Rima." She smiled, if only Rima had somebody.

"It doesn't matter, I don't have anyone to impress. Anyway, your prince is just running a little late, he'll be here in about 30 minutes."

"Okay." She can't believe she had this dumb thought that he would ditch her. "Where's Utau?"As Amu wondered where her blonde friend was, she appeared.

"I'm right here. The host is just checking the flow. She said I'll be singing while the other guests eat." Utau moved to sit on her bed.

"Oh." Well, the preparations were going well. She didn't have to worry about anything. It was really just her nerves getting to her. Amu felt her mood improve and she started humming a tune as she rummaged her drawers.

"Rima?" Utau suddenly called.

"What?" Rima turned from frowning at her phone.

"I think the host wants to talk about your speech. Now." Utau silently sent a plea through her eyes.

"Really?" Rima's tone was sarcastic and she glared suspiciously at Utau, but she went outside nonetheless.

For a moment only the sound of Amu's soft melody filled the air. The happy tune almost made Utau feel bad because she was sure her next words were going to disrupt her friend's disposition.

"Amu?"

"Hmm?" Amu stopped her search and smiled.

"I want to tell you something." Utau stood up and held Amu's hands."Do you really want to do this?"

"Of course." Amu frowned. "What kind of question is that? Like I said awhile ago, I love him. He loves me too."

"You like him. You can't be sure that you love him, Amu. You can't be sure that he loves you either. "

"What are you trying to imply?" Amu started to feel nervous again. She knew the difference of like and love, but she couldn't imagine herself with someone different in the future. She knew him since forever, she was pretty sure he felt the same thing. How could Utau not see that?

"I thought you were fine with our relationship? You know him. You know that he feels the same for me. I mean we're probably going to get married so there shouldn't be a problem."

"I am fine with it. But it's not set in stone, Amu. Don't you think you're on the lesser side of your relationship? I know you always go moony-eyed over him but do you think he looks at you the same way? Tadase is like a little brother to me, but I think there's someone out there who can love you more than that. Not like, but love. I only want the best for you Amu. Don't you think you're getting a bit too ahead of yourself?"

Amu opened her mouth to speak but if seemed like her voice vanished down her throat. She wanted to say that no, he does look at her the same way, that he does love her, and he is the only one, but how come she couldn't utter a single word? Was everything that her friend said, the truth?

How could she ignore the overwhelming feeling of happiness whenever she was with him? The days they spent together? The sweet dates he took her on and bought her cotton candy? The moments when he would hold her hand and kiss her on the cheek? He was so kind and gentle with her, how could he fake that? There might be something missing now in their relationship but it's nothing she can't fix right?

Utau waited for her answer, whatever her decision would be, she would respect it, and in the end she was just being the friend that would always support her. Somehow she was trying to say something that couldn't be said in words.

"Utau," She finally managed to choke out, "I understand what you mean, but I've set my mind on this, I'm not about to back out now. I want this, my parents want this. It will definitely make me feel more secure about our relationship. Whatever's missing between us, I can fix. Just be happy for me as a friend, can you do that?"

For some reason Utau wanted to cry, but somehow, she managed to hold it in and nod.

Though Amu was content with her best friend's answer, she couldn't help but be bothered with her words. Was this whole thing worth it? Was Tadase not good enough for her?

_Or was she not good enough for him?_

Outside, Rima just silently turned away from the door as the two hugged.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I was as quiet as the wind that blew <em>

_and _

_watched._

_**-30 minutes later-**_

The blonde man hastily stumbled inside the house, bumping into some of the guests, and politely greeting them despite being shaken up.

"_What a nice young man…. "_

He spotted an impatient Rima by the corner and quickly headed toward her.

"Mashiro-san! I'm sorry I'm late!" He huffed.

Rima glared daggers at him, "Tch. How could you arrive just now? Never mind. At least you're here."

"I'm really sorry, Mashiro-san." He said apologetically while scratching his head.

"Tell that to Amu… Look, I don't know what's in it for you to agree to this silly plan, but you better not back out during the last minute."

"Of course, why would I agree to this in the first place if I wasn't serious about Amu?" He had an easy going expression that didn't show anything out of the ordinary.

"Good to know." Rima turned and walked away.

"Hoshina-san!" The organizer wearing a purple dress called Utau as she started to make her way inside the house.

"Yes?"

"Will you please call Miss Hinamori downstairs and tell her to wait in the living room? The program will be starting in a few minutes."

"Sure."

Utau went inside the house, where a lot of people, mostly Amu's relatives, were greeting and mingling with each other. She even saw Hinamori-san announcing to the guests to go outside. Utau scowled when she scanned the area but still didn't see the prince in question.

"Where is he?" She wondered as she moved toward the stairs and saw Rima with a frown on her face.

"Tadase's here."

"Really? I don't see him…." She looked around again.

"He was just there awhile ago…." Rima turned and pointed to where she left the guy, but he was gone. Her brows connected together, "He probably went to the bathroom or something….."

"I'm going upstairs. Have you seen Kukai or Yaya?" She asked.

"No. The last time I called, they just got out of traffic." Rima crossed her arms.

"Okay, they should almost be here. Anyway, keep an eye on Tadase when you see him." She was about to go on her way when Rima spoke.

"You aren't okay with this at all, are you?" Rima's face was blank as Utau stopped on her tracks.

"I….I'm okay. I'm just worried for Amu." She quickened her pace up the stairs and toward Amu's room.

She took a deep breath as she opened the door, "Amu?"

"Where is it?!" She saw a frustrated Amu now going through her drawers.

"What are you looking for?"

"Where did I leave it?! I thought it was just here but it's not! Don't tell me I lost it?! But I remember I still had it when I woke up! I-"

"Woah, Amu. Calm down." Utau pulled Amu up from the floor. "You're going to get sweaty if you panic. What are you looking for?"

Amu felt like hitting herself for not remembering where she put it and to think she already started looking for it 30 minutes ago… Utau clearly knew that she was upset, and that panicking wasn't going to help her.

"You know that necklace? The one that I always wear? The one that has a four-leaf clover design in it?"

"Yeah…."

"It's what's missing. I don't feel safe without it….my mom's going to be so upset if I lost it!"

"Oh."

"Do you kno-Utau?" Her eyes widened when she saw Utau's sad expression, "What's wrong?" She forgot all her worries about the necklace when she saw her friend's face.

"Nothing. Nothing." Utau blinked a few times and smiled like nothing happened. "I'm just happy for you. That's all…."

"Really? Will you help me find it then?"

Utau nodded.

"Where did you go?" Rima stood with a poker face as she stopped Tadase from wherever he was heading to, "You're supposed to be outside already."

Tadase just smiled as he turned toward her. "I just fixed myself up in the bathroom, that's all. Sorry, Mashiro-san."

"Shouldn't you be giving that back to Amu?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Tadase had an innocent look on his face as Rima asked the question.

"You know, the thing you're holding in your right hand? The necklace that belongs to Amu?" She pointed out.

"Ahh….this, you mean…." He sheepishly grinned as he showed her the necklace. "I was just going to return it later because I found it on the bathroom floor. I wanted to surprise her…"

"Well, you should hand it back now. She'll be worried about it. It's important to her. Come on."

They both started to walk to the door when Utau and a frantic looking Amu came down the stairs.

"Amu, slow down!" Utau said while trying to catch up with Amu.

"Rima! Did you see my neck-" Amu hadn't finished her sentence when Tadase went behind her and positioned the accessory on her neck.

"Tadase-kun…." Amu muttered as her face visibly glowed and began to blush, "You found it…."

"Happy Eighteenth Birthday, Amu-chan."

"T-thank you…w-when did you get here?" She looked down and fidgeted with her fingers.

"Just a few minutes ago," He chuckled, "Sorry I made you wait."

"No!" She raised her head up and smiled, "its okay, what's important is that you're here, Tadase-kun…."

"You're too cute, Amu-chan. You look very lovely today." He twirled a lock of her hair around his finger.

"And you look very handsome…." Amu's eyes shone with so much adoration, but then when she looked into his eyes…

'_do you think he looks at you the same way?'_

She blinked.

"Come on, Amu-chan. Mashiro-san and Utau-san went out already." He slipped her hand in his and gave her a soft peck in the mouth before smiling as he led her to the living room.

Somehow, Amu was in a daze, all she could think about was Utau's words. It plagued her mind as she watched Tadase talk and smile.

"and then I-"

She suddenly stopped walking and Tadase looked at her questioningly.

She swallowed with difficulty. "Are you sure about this? Tadase-kun? My parents won't force you if you don't want to. Besides, this isn't official so you probably think this is embarrassing. You can say so now, while it's still early."

Tadase looked taken aback with what she just said. This probably wasn't worth it for him. It wasn't fair to him too.

He wouldn't be able to talk or mingle with other girls because of this. She didn't want to take his freedom away from him either.

He stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms.

"What are you saying, Amu-chan? I'm perfectly fine with this, okay? Don't be upset about it." He kissed her forehead.

"Now, let us all clap our hands for our birthday girl!" The host's voice said and a round of applause was vaguely heard inside the house when the organizer in purple suddenly came in and disrupted their moment.

"Hinamori-san! It's time to make your entrance." The organizer grabbed Amu's arm and pushed her outside.

Amu found herself facing a crowd of guests seated in elegantly decorated tables as the organizer led her to the stage.

Bubbles came out from bubble machines, giving her yard a dreamy atmosphere, and soft yellow lights lit up the fence.

She spotted her parents and her sister sitting in a nearby table, she almost laughed seeing her father cry because he thought she was 'leaving the nest'.

Amu also noticed all her friends sitting in one table, with Yaya waving enthusiastically while she ate a mouthful of cake. Rima had a little smile on her face, whereas Utau and Kukai were in a serious conversation.

_What are they talking about?_

She wasn't even aware that she was already in the middle of the platform until the host grinned and abruptly handed her the microphone.

"Ah…"She said speechlessly as heat crept up her neck and everyone stared at her expectantly.

She gulped and smiled and sent the host a plea for help.

The host mouthed 'message!' and Amu nodded in understanding.

"First of all, thank you for taking your time in attending my 18th Birthday celebration, one of the most important day s in my life. I would like to acknowledge my supportive and loving parents, relatives and last but not the least my friends, without you all, I wouldn't be able to become the girl I've grown to be. I hope you'll all continue to be there for me in this crucial stage and love me for who I am. Enjoy the party!" Amu huffed and tried to hide her embarrassing red face.

"Now let us call her friend, Mashiro Rima-san to the…"

As the program continued, Amu went around the tables and greeted all the guests, conversing with each and everyone happily; she definitely thought this was the best day ever.

She was so grateful to these people around her, what more could she ask for?

She was in her own happy world when she went to the buffet table to grab a glass of water and bumped into a guy wearing a white long sleeved button-up shirt.

"My greatest apologies, Hinamori-san." She didn't get to see his face because the guy quickly stood up and maneuvered his way around her before disappearing from her sight.

_How weird…._

She didn't recognize him.

After Utau's song number, the host called her again to the stage, and she took a deep breath because this was it.

"Okay, as you all know, our Miss Hinamori here is celebrating her transition from being a little girl to a lady….and one of the bonuses to this event is not included in the program plan in your tables." Amu bit her lip in nervousness as a chorus of whispers broke out.

"We would like to have," The host looked at her paper, "Hotori Tada-" The host squinted at the paper nd stumbled, "-de-kun? Come up the stage to join us!"

Amu immediately grabbed the mic to correct the host, "Hotori Tadase-kun, please come up here."

A moment of silence passed.

_Where is he?_

"I'm right here, Amu-chan." Tadase suddenly appeared from behind her holding a bouquet of red flowers.

"I am honored to announce that Miss Hinamori, is not only turning eighteen today, but also getting engaged!" The host gave the microphone to Tadase as he handed her the flowers.

"Amu-chan," He started and a band of 'Awws' spread through the guests, "I just want you to know how special you are to me. So today, I hope that though this may look too experimental, and I didn't buy you an engagement ring, you'll still be happy with this." He opened a small black box with a beautiful silver necklace inside that had an intricate ruby pendant.

Amu found herself covering her mouth with the back of her hand and blinked back the tears threatening to come forth.

"I know it's probably not what you expected Amu-chan, and I came pretty late today, I'm sorry for that. I wish you'll still accept it and always be contented with our relationship. Do you trust me?"

"_Ah!" She winced as she sat down on the bench and removed her heels. She touched the blister on her ankle while trying to subdue the pain._

"_It hurts doesn't it? Amu-chan?" Tadase knelt down in front of her and started massaging her painful foot._

"_No, Tadase-kun, it's fine, let's continue our walk and not waste more time." She pushed his hands away and started putting back the shoe when Tadase stopped her._

"_Don't lie to me." He turned around and showed her his back. "Come on, I'll give you a ride."_

_Amu stared at him dumbfounded._

"_What? You don't trust me? I can carry you." He smiled._

Amu smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I trust you."

The audience broke into loud cheers and applause as he pecked her again on the mouth.

Amu laughed blissfully as Tadase hoisted her up and swung her around, then replacing her necklace with the one he bought.

He whispered, "I love you Amu-chan." He handed her the box now containing her other necklace.

"I love you too, Tadase-kun."

This was worth it.

_And it couldn't be more perfect._

Or so she thought.

* * *

><p><em>Hiding behind the tree <em>

_that used to be his favourite spot_

_I prayed_

_she would forgive him._

* * *

><p>An: So what do you guys think? Did it kind of clear some things? Or confuse you more? Anyway, as I've said, Time loopholes will be fixed based on this!

Read and Review and Fav/Alert/Follow!

I love you guys!

~Andrea~


	2. I Arrive in Heaven

**EDITED CHAPTER 1(as of June 3, 2013)**

An-chan: Hey guys! I'm back from the long line of assignments from school!

Miki: haizzzz... you don't even have time to update your other story and your making another one?

An-chan: well this idea just came to mind and I want to know how other people think, ok?

I don't own anything but the plot! This is an amuto.

A/n: well I hope you like this story and review! Now story time!

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I've never thought I'd live to see it break..._

* * *

><p>The dark sky and the black clouds stared angrily at me. I frowned as I gazed at the heavens. It seemed like it was going to rain soon. That didn't help the fact that I was running late to my date with Tadase. I didn't even bring an umbrella!<p>

Rainy days never went well with me, every time it rained, it always signaled a bad coming to my day.

I sighed as I started walking faster along the side walk.

Time flies so fast. I and Tadase have been dating for about 3 years since he told me that he loves me, and since then I've felt like the luckiest girl in the world! We knew each other since forever, and I can't remember the exact instant I started falling for him. I forgot most of my memories as a kid but that doesn't really matter. I just know that we started becoming closer during middle school and I developed a crush on him then.

He had always been the sweet guy that made me blush with his sincere and gentle ways. The very thought of him made me smile.

I had just taken a bath when he suddenly called and told me that he had something very important to tell me today. As we talked, he suggested that we have a date at an expensive restaurant somewhere near the plaza.

I took quite a long time picking out my clothes because I called my best friend Rima and asked her what Tadase might want to tell me so urgently. I could still recall the conversation we had.

"_Amu? __What's __up?" She said boringly._

"_Rima! __Tadase __and __I __have __a __date __today __and __I __don't __know __what __to __wear!" _

"_Oh..since when did you start asking me for fashion tips?__ W__here __are __you __headed __to __anyway? __And __what __time __are __you __supposed __to __be __there?"_

"_At __an __expensive __restaurant __as __far __as __I __know...and __the __time? __About __8 __o'clock." I quickly explained._

"_WHAT? __That's __like __in __thirty __minutes? __Why __didn't __you __call __me __earlier?" Rima shouted over the phone._

"_Well...__he __just __called __me __right __now __and __told __me __that __there's __an __urgent __matter __he __wants __to __tell __me __face __to __face."_

"_Pick __your __best __dress __Amu; __I __think __he's __going __to __propose __to __you." _

Remembering my conversation with her got me more kicked up in hurrying to the restaurant! I began to feel the excitement pumping through my veins, I loved Tadase and I'd been waiting for forever for him to ask me!

This is the day!

I wondered how he would propose to me...kneel down on one knee, hold my hand, smile his perfect smile, say that he loves me...

I could practically see my dreams come true!

I saw the restaurant across the street and started running across it. I was halfway across when I saw something that made me stop in my tracks. Something that had shattered my whole fantasy.

I squinted my eyes in confusion.

Was that really what I think I'm seeing?

Tadase-kun was still quite a few meters away from the restaurant at the corner, but I could still see a glimpse of him walking toward it from the other side of the street, with another girl holding his hand! Disbelief started to consume me.

_No..._ I thought as I shook my head.

I must be misunderstanding this! She could be his cousin or something...but I've then again I've never seen her before... I couldn't see her identity clearly but the girl was definitely beautiful, with long curly red locks framing her face, she wore a mini skirt that was so short, I would never wear it. She was also wearing what looked like an expensive shirt that hugged her figure perfectly. They were walking hand in hand, smiling at each other, and to me, it seemed that he was even happier with her than he had ever been with me...sure he smiled and laughed and said he loved me but I had never seen him smile so wide like that before! I felt tears spring to my eyes and I built my resolve to continue walking and demand him to explain who she is.

Yes, the girl was a beauty, but I just couldn't believe that Tadase-kun would cheat on me with that kind of girl...it just...just wasn't possible! Or am I wrong? I refused to think of anything else and decided.

I had just started moving when I heard someone shout from the back.

"Watch out woman!"

Only then had I realized that a car was running towards me at full speed, and I was frozen with fear and shock and I couldn't do anything about it. My body refused to listen to my mind.

The next few moments happened so fast.

Next thing I knew I was dying.

Everything felt numb around me, my vision was blurry but I still felt the blood as red as the dress I wore pooling around my head, the tears that I've been holding escaped and fell to the pavement. There were a lot of people crowding around me, but Tadase wasn't there as far as I know. Heck he probably doesn't even know I'm dying!

_I'm dying._

I don't know if I was supposed to be mad or something, but instead I pitied myself, '_Is __this __how __I'm __going __to __die?'_I thought, without getting to know if Tadase was really cheating on me, without being able to live my life to the fullest, without saying goodbye to everyone I loved? I felt my consciousness slowly escaping my grasp and the darkness surrounding me.

_Am I the only one at fault for my death? Is this how it's going to end?_

Those were the last things I thought before I succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>The light was so blinding that it forced me to open my eyes.<p>

I groaned, as I shuffled my aching body on the bed.

_So soft._

I was pretty sleepy, all I wanted to do was close my eyes and go back to sleep. I thought it was all a very bad dream until I noticed the bed was white.

My bed was **not** white.

I shot up to a sitting position as if I got a heart attack.

Now I was really awake, with eyes as big as saucers. _Oh __my __god...I __must __really __seriously __be __dreaming __now..._

_Where in the world am I?_

I looked around the big white marble room, with blue curtains on the windows and white furniture everywhere, the bed I was lying in was made of some kind of cold fluffy cottony thingy with extra comfortable feather pillows. (A/N: can you imagine it? XD)

I shakily stood up and marvelled the room. Walking around and feeling the floor underneath didn't make it more realistic. I even touched the furniture just to make sure everything was real.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"I'm not Miss Hinamori Amu."

The angelic voice belonged to a beautiful girl with golden orange hair that was tied to ponytails and she seemed to sparkle inside the white marbled room I was staying in. She was wearing a comfortable-looking yellow robe-like dress.

"Who are you? Where am I? Am I dead? Am I alive? What am I?" Questions started spewing out of my mouth.

"Slow down Miss Hinamori, I will answer all your questions in a while, alright?"

Her voice was strong and commanding somehow and I obeyed her words. I managed to calm down and choked out another question.

"But the blood and everything...was it true? How come I'm here?"

"Miss Hinamori, I will explain everything. As for who I am, I'm Dia."

The name seemed to be familiar to me and I tried to remember where I had heard it.

"And you're in Heaven."

Those words alone killed me...again.

"Oh my god."

"**But,** I will repeat BUT, you are utmost certainly **NOT **dead...yet, clear?"

I sighed a sigh of relief. "Then I'm still alive..."

"No... You are utmost certainly **NOT **alive either." she said.

"What do you mean?" My voice quivered.

"I'm sorry to say this Miss Hinamori, but you have been temporarily accepted into Heaven, and that is because you are half-dead in the world down there."

Then the car crash, the blood, everything...it really happened? Then what in the world am I? I wanted to get out of here, I wanted to see for myelf, how everything happened so quickly, I was just supposed to be going on a date, having the time of my life but instead someone's telling me I'm half-dead?!

I wanted to cry, I wanted to kick Tadase-kun's butt or something. I wanted to yell at him and show him what he did to me! I wanted to find that girl and force her to tell me who she is! I wanted to run to my parents arms and tell them I'm right here...that I'm not dying somewhere on Earth...

_I feel awful._

"Miss Hinamori? Are you still here? As for what you are, well you've done enough good to be a temporary angel."

"What?"I gasped out.

"The Council of Elders are discussing about your matter right now actually. And in truth, it is certainly not your time to die yet."

"Am I the only one like this?" I could hardly take all the information in. It was just so shocking, and her additional words did little to soothe me. I wanted to beg her to send me back.

"No, there are actually quite a lot with the same case as you. Though you are a much more special case since I see you are not willing to give up on your life just yet."

"Why?"

Dia shrugged. "Usually people with the same case as you have two choices, to pass on and permanently live in Heaven or go back to earth by succeeding a mission. Most choose to stay here in Heaven, since it can be considered a paradise for souls."

What? Why would someone give up his or her life just to be here when he or she could still do so much more? Somehow that didn't make any sense to me.

"Really? But why complete a mission? What's a mission anyway?" Dia remained unsmiling as our conversation continued. What was wrong with her?

"DIA AND MISS HINAMORI AMU, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE GRAND COUNCIL ROOM." A loud voice came from nowhere.

"It seems like our call has come, follow me Miss Hinamori."

I struggled as I followed Dia through the numerous halls that Heaven has and it really amazed me with how big it was.

_Wow._

Everything was either the color of white, beige, or blue. There were exquisite furniture and beautiful paintings on the walls too. Some were so magnificent, I was tempted to stop walking and stare. Fortunately, I shrugged off the urge and continued. I was sure that if I had not followed Dia, I would've been lost ages ago. I speculated how angels and spirits went around here so fast, so I proceeded to watch Dia's back as she continued to glide through the corridors without a sound. It almost looked like she was flying. _Interesting. _As we went, I noticed that we passed through about a thousand doors with different Japanese names on them. So I figured this is how they sort out spirits...

We finally stopped in front of a golden elevator and while we were waiting for the elevator to come down, I wondered how many floors does this place have?

When the elevator doors opened, Dia and I went in.

"Grand Council Room please."

Then the whole elevator shook and I jumped in surprise ."Don't worry, its like that."She said before it suddenly stopped shaking.

"We're here." Dia announced.

We entered a humongous room that had white granite floors, ocean blue curtains and high ceilings. There were doves everywhere. There were also about 10 angels sitting in thrones round the room, they seemed to be seriously discussing something important, which I guessed would be about me.

"Umm..." I said.

Suddenly all of their eyes were on me. Then one of the angels spoke.

"Ah Miss Hinamori, It is our pleasure to have you here. Welcome to Heaven." He smiled and spread his arms wide.

_As if I didn't know that._

The man looked surprisingly like someone I didn't want to see right now. Just thinking about that guy made me clench my fists. _This __is __not __him __Amu...Calm __down..._I took a deep breath and replied.

"Umm...ok? So how do I get back to earth?" I didn't want to be beaten in the bush.

The angel chuckled. "Now now, no need to rush Miss Hinamori. It seems you've picked the choice to go to a mission. Did you not like Heaven's services? Oh well...Did you explain everything to her, like the disadvantages of taking a mission, Dia?" His eyes turned to her companion.

"Not yet Tsukasa-sama."

"I'll explain then. Miss Hinamori, the disadvantage of that is if you don't succeed in your mission within the time limit given, you will automatically pass on, and if you disobey the rules of that mission, you will no longer have the advantages of being an angel. You will become a spirit instead. And if the mission has something to do with saving someone from early death, you will bear the guilt."

"Oh." The guilt would be quite hard to bear. I wouldn't feel good if I dragged someone to death with me. But I've made my choice, I have to return to Earth, I'm not ready to die just yet! I just need to know the truth, and tell everyone that I love them, if I manage to do that then maybe I'd be fine to let go.

"So? Would you still like to go on a mission?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Alright then. Kagame, prepare her mission, will you?"

"You've got my word." said a beautiful lady with cream colored hair that was braided and stopped just above the ground.

"Come now Miss Hinamori. You too Dia."

So we followed the angel called Kagame toward some kind of records or maintenance room.

The place wasn't that messy, there were some papers and folders scattered her and there, but the other angels moved to and fro to put them back in place. As we passed by, most of the angels greeted Kagame, I guess she must be a really high ranking angel. The way she held herself somehow gave her a strong aura. She doesn't seem so bad...

She pulled out a pile of folders and said, "Well, I've decided to give you the most urgent matter that needs an angel to complete, which is evaluating the people who are suitable for a life scholarship. Now let's see..."

"Then what am I supposed to do? How do I evaluate? And what the hell is a life scholarship?" I was curious.

"To put in simple words, it's a life extension. People are born with their life spans already set for them, though in some rare cases, their life spans can be extended. The people who are suitable for this are the ones who haven't fulfilled their purpose in this world, or are simply gifted. To be able to extend their life spans, we need angels who have never met this certain person so as to evaluate him or her, which needs staying with this person and understanding him."

"Oh...so how do I know if I succeed?"

"You have to find that out yourself. There are certain ways, that I know, we're just not allowed to tell you, its complicated. But if you succeed he will be given a life extension, though you wouldn't be able to know how long this life extension is. The amount of extension given is totally a random choosing of god, as to be fair."

Well, I didn't know Heaven had those kind of stuff. "But then wouldn't all babies or kids that are about to die deserve an extension?"

She sighed. "Miss Hinamori, as I've said not all people's lives can be extended, only those with the ability to. But the kids that die too young are always given a choice, to pass on and grow as an angel or be reborn. Now enough with the questions, I'll assign you with this person. "

She continued to scour the folders. She was seemingly annoyed that she couldn't find what she was looking for. Suddenly she said "Ahah!" and then handed me a blue folder. I looked at it peculiarly and all she did was beckon me to open it. I looked at Dia and she nodded.

I opened the folder and the first thing I saw was the name.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

* * *

><p>An: So? What do you think? Read and review please! You can also tell me what you thinks going to happen next! Ill also explain their ages in the next chappie

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ALRIGHT! IT MOTIVATES ME VERY MUCH! THANKS TO ALL READERS!

Guys this is the revised one enjoy! Thank you to all who read and reviewed this story!

I love you all!

* * *

><p>An: Well finally, I'm finished with this first chapter. After 2 years since I posted this chap, I was seriously not contented with this first chapter. Actually even now, I'm not that contented but I hope it got a teensy bit better.

Anyway, throughout this week I'll be replacing the first 13 chapters with the edited ones! Maybe 2 chapters per day if I can XD and then try to update the newest chapter.

I hope you liked this! Don't hesitate to read and review or tell me what other things I can improve!

Again I would like to tell you guys thank you for waiting for me! Love you all~~~!


	3. Going Back

**EDITED CHAPTER 2(JUNE 5)**

An-chan: Hi guys! Since I have a long break from school I'll try to update both of my stories since I haven't updated Life upside down for a long time (went to china study tour on vacation, came back and it was school already) and I see so many hits on this story but no one is reviewing! It depresses me you know? Even a simple 'please update' makes my day already! If you guys don't review I might really think that you don't like my story! So please review!

Elena-chan: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy my first appearance here!

An-chan: She's my twin, Elena. Too bad not in real life though. We're just the most twin like best friends in the world.

Elena-chan: An really works hard on her stories and she really feels happy when she sees someone reviews and reads her story, so you guys review!

An-chan: Thanks Elena, and to all who read and especially reviewed my first chapter, I really appreciated it, also to all who put this story on their alert or favorite. I changed some part of the first chapter, about how Amu will evaluate Ikuto since I thought of a better way.

Elena-chan: OK guys this is an AMUTO btw, and An only owns the plot.

A/n: Feel free to tell me any mistakes and I respect constructive criticism, I hope you like this chap, oh and check the first chapter out again!

Ages:

Amu, Tadase, Rima, Yaya- 20

Utau, Kukai-21

Kairi, Nagihiko-22

Ikuto- 23

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze and Love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go,__Can't do it alone _

_I've tried and I don't know why..._

* * *

><p>Amu woke up to the sound of birds singing.<p>

Her breath was still taken away in awe of the room she was staying in, though she was there for quite some time now. She still couldn't believe she was in all glory of the Heavens and always seemed to get a mini heart attack every time she heard someone else in the room.

For example: Dia

"Good morning Amu." Dia greeted her with grace and poise.

Amu jumped at the voice, and with her clumsiness slipped on her slipper and landed face down on the floor.

Ouch.

"Is there something wrong Amu?"Dia poked her head out the closet connected to the room. She sighed at the sight of Amu.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" Amu quickly stood up and waved at the angel. Amu used to be the 'cool and spicy' girl at her school, but now, well her facade must have been put to sleep with the shock that came with being in Heaven. Or it's just that the clumsy old Amu came back.

There was always something mysterious about that angel, Amu noticed. Dia was always completely reserved in front of her, and almost completely void of emotions that she made Amu uncomfortable. It was as if she was hiding herself, and sometimes nervous.

Yesterday had been an exception since Dia forgot her facade after going to the maintenance room. Too bad it seemed to be back today. Though the angel's presence was quite...familiar, as if Amu knew her somehow, Amu didn't remember where she's heard of her name, or where she met her. The thoughts that Amu might have known her before came back again too, but that just wouldn't make any sense.

Nonetheless, Amu appreciated that Dia was calling her by her name now instead of 'Miss Hinamori'.

"So Amu, about yesterday..."

Those words were enough to make Amu remember everything that happened yesterday.

_*flashback*_

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_The name had shaken Amu, because it was familiar, very familiar... but then again, she couldn't remember where in the world she had heard of it. The name seemed important, but she didn't know someone named Tsukiyomi Ikuto, so why did it seem like it was familiar?_

_Amu decided to give herself a break. It was too confusing to think about that stuff at the moment so she buried the thought in the back of her mind._

_"So? What now?" She asked._

_"What's the name?" Dia stared at the folder._

_"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Kagame answered before Amu was able to open her mouth._

_Amu noticed Dia's eyes widen for a moment, before it returned to normal. Kagame seemed to notice Dia's distress but chose to ignore it. Amu waited for Dia to say something, __but "Oh." was the only word that came out of her mouth, and she proceeded to stare intensely at Amu, which made her quite uncomfortable._

_Amu sensed the worry in Dia's eyes, and that made her unconsciously wonder why._

_"So?" Amu tore her gaze away from Dia and asked again._

_"Turn to the second page, Amu."Kagame instructed her._

_Amu turned the page. The next page had a lot of words on it._

_"Those are all the basic information you should know about him. The rest you have to find out. Dia, explain to Amu anything that she still needs to know that I've failed to inform her, alright?"_

_"Yes, Kagame-sama." Dia said in a clipped tone. Without wasting a moment, she grabbed Amu's hand and led her back to the elevator._

_Amu found herself thinking about various things, and as Dia dragged her through the hallways, she noticed Dia's reserve gone for these moments._

_Once they were waiting for the elevator, Dia spoke._

_"Miss Hinamori, I-"_

_"Call me Amu, Dia."_

_She sighed."Fine, I'm sorry for dragging you here, Amu, but you don't know anything about that man right?"_

_"Yeah, I don't know him." Amu frowned as she answered, it was strange for Dia to ask such a thing._

_"Alright. Amu, once we get to your room read the rest."_

_"...Ok?"_

_Amu felt something was definitely bothering Dia._

_They went inside the elevator and Dia muttered something else._

_"To the Fountain of Mirrors, please." Amu was surprised, they were heading somewhere again?_

_"Where are we going, Dia?"_

_"You want to know how your loved ones are doing right?"_

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Hello?"<em>

_"Rima-san...*crying in the background* Amu... she... She's dying..."_

_When those words were uttered, Rima's world came crashing down._

_"What?"_

_Rima dropped her cell phone in shock._

**_*a few hours later*_**

_The drab white walls and the sounds of clicking, walking and wailing did little to soothe the hearts of the agonized patients and that of the depressed, the same goes for the__ family that was grieving in the corner. Their daughter was undergoing an operation._

_"Amu..."The woman cried._

_"How could this happen...my little sparrow..."A man was comforting the crying woman. It was obvious that he was trying to be strong, but on the inside he was crying as well._

_A younger girl was sitting beside the couple, silently wiping her tears away._

_"Onee-chan..."She sobbed._

_Tsumugu and Midori Hinamori were the parents, while Ami Hinamori was the sister._

_Through the busy halls of the hospital, another man came._

_He had blonde hair and a princely face, but it showed worry. He was Hotori Tadase._

_"How's Amu?" He asked. The woman who was the mother just shook her head._

_Suddenly another woman ran through the other side of the hall, bumping into several people on the way._

_"Hey! Slow down you woman! This is a hospital for god's sake!" An old man shouted at her._

_"You say that when your friend is dying!"She angrily shouted back at the man even though tears were streaking down her cheeks and she continued on her way._

_She arrived in front of the operating room panting._

_"Amu...*pant* what*pant* happened*pant*to her?"She cried._

_"She got hit by a car." Tadase said._

_"You..."Rima shook her head in disbelief, "You were there, weren't you?"She glared at him._

_"What do you mean?" asked the father._

_"Amu and I were supposed to have a date."He hesitated."But... I don't know why this happened...I was not there yet..."He remorsefully said._

_"It's okay *hiccup* Tadase-kun, it wasn't your fault..."said Midori._

_Rima leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. She sobbed for her best friend._

_Rima was a little bit short for her age, but she had a strong facade and men treated her like a queen. She had already been friends with Amu for a long time and she regarded her like a sister already, and if being the victim's friend hurt this much, then her parents and sisters must be feeling much worse. Amu had been the first one to see through her facade and so Amu had a special place in Rima's heart._

_"It probably is his and that damn drivers fault..."She murmured."If only he hadn't asked Amu on a date or if he had accompanied her then this wouldn't have happened..."_

_"Rima! Tadase!" They turned around to see who had shouted their names and they saw another friend of theirs that they haven't seen in a while._

_"Utau?" Rima looked up and said. _

_"Utau-san, how did you get here?"Tadase asked._

_Utau Hoshina was a successful singer and went on a tour around Japan to promote her singing but when she heard that her best friend Amu, was involved in an accident, she booked her private plane as soon as possible._

_"I came as soon as I heard, Amu she..." Utau looked at the operating room and looked back at Amu's family and soon tears started sliding down her cheeks._

_"This can't possibly be happening to us..., I'm sorry Hinamori-san.", __then she walked toward the empty seat beside Ami and sat down._

_"Rima...*sniff* get up and sit beside me will you?"_

_"Guys...umm... I'm here with Yaya..." Another man said._

_"Rima-tan!" A girl cried and hugged Rima tight."*sob*Amu-chi, how is she?"_

_"Not so good, Yaya...Not so good." Rima murmured._

_Yaya was also Amu's best friend. Yaya was always hyper, she liked speaking in third person sometimes and loved candy. She usually acted happy but the news of her best friend in an accident broke her heart. Amu had protected her ever since they met so she loved Amu dearly._

_Utau got up and ran toward the man named Kukai Soma._

_"Kukai! Amu she..."_

_"I know Utau, I know..."Kukai sighed._

_He was like Amu's older brother and treated her like a little sister. He was also shocked when he heard the news. _

_"How did it happen?" He asked Utau. Utau looked at Rima. Rima then glared at a certain direction._

_"Tadase?" Kukai asked._

_Rima then spoke while glaring at Tadase._

_"It was partly his fault."Rima said in a menacing tone._

_"It wasn't me; I mean, I didn't know this would happen Rima-san..." Tadase cowered._

_"Can't everyone stop fighting? Yaya doesn't like it and it wouldn't help Amu-chi feel better, you know?"Rima just sighed._

_"Fine. It isn't everyday that you hear something wise from Yaya anyway..."Rima murmured._

_"Rima-tan! So mean!"_

_"Umm... excuse me...*cough**cough*" said a doctor who came outside of the operating room. The doctor seemed to sense the bad aura lingering in the air among the adolescents._

_Everybody turned toward the doctor, and said the same thing._

_"Amu, how is she?"_

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Dia what is this place?" Amu asked as she and Dia entered a big room with high ceilings and a beautiful fountain with dove statues on it. <em>

_Amu walked forward in awe of the magnificent fountain spouting crystal clear water. A few doves even flew from their places and welcomed them. _

_"This is the Fountain of Mirrors, Amu. Here you can see what you wish to see on earth."_

_Amu excitedly turned around and faced the angel, "So you mean... I can see my..."_

_"Yes. All you have to do is close your eyes and say what you want to see then open them. You'll see it in the mist from the fountains."_

_"Thank you Dia!" Amu suddenly hugged the angel with great gratitude._

_"Your welcome. Now do you want to see them or not?"_

_"Okay."Amu closed her eyes and imagined her family and friends. How she wished she was back on earth and that she was with them._

_"I want to see myself, my family and friends on earth."Amu then slowly opened her eyes and saw what seems like a live movie video in the mist._

_The image was heartbreaking._

_Her whole family was there, in a hospital... crying, sobbing...and it was for her...She also saw her beloved friends. Even Tadase was there, and Amu felt that at least he had dignity to come, though Amu badly wanted to smack his pretty face, she couldn't, she still loved him. Amu thought the positive thing: They all came for her... Amu felt tears spring to her eyes again, but she refused to let it fall._

_"How is she?" Rima asked the man who seemed to be the doctor, again._

_"Your friend... she is alive... "_

_Her family and her friends all heaved a sigh of relief._

_"But..." The doctor seemed hesitant to continue_

_"But what?"Utau was at her wits end as she asked him._

_"She's in a critical state... I can't say for sure but she seems to have hit her head hard on the pavement and well..."_

_"Well what?"Rima asked again, already impatient._

_"She's not going to be waking up in a while...maybe forever..."_

_"WHAT?"Utau and the others gasped out._

_"W-W-What do y-y-you mean?" Midori asked._

_"What I mean, to put it simply...she's in a coma."_

_This time the shock to her mother was too great and Midori fainted._

_"Hinamori-san!" _

_"Mom!" Amu shouted from her position and covered her mouth. She wanted to dive into the mist, she wanted to hold her mother, her family in her arms, feel their warmth and love, tell them that she was here, she was safe, and that they shouldn't worry about anything because she was there._

_" Amu... even though you're not dead yet...you're not alive either. They can't hear you." Dia said._

_The doctor also looked a bit alarmed and sympathetic, not that it would help the damage done to them._

_"Your wife should get a lot of rest, sir. The news about your daughter will be easier to take once you've calm down. Your daughter also needs to rest, she'll be in the intensive care unit tomorrow but you can't visit her until 2 days later. Alright? I'm very sorry."_

_The image dissolved into the mist._

_Amu's knees buckled and she fell to the floor sobbing. She wanted to be strong, to stand tall and not show how much the turn of events in her life affected her, but she couldn't. She was supposed to be happy and alive, but nothing could turn back time now. As much as she didn't want to show weakness, she didn't have anything else to do but break down._

_Before, she thought everything was fine, she had so many people supporting her, but now she didn't have anyone._

_"Amu! Are you alright?"Dia asked Amu._

_Amu unexpectedly hugged Dia, seemingly not caring how she looked like in front of her, and the fact that her whole strong facade broke down. She only wanted someone to comfort her, and more significantly, make her feel that she wasn't alone._

_Dia somehow understood what Amu was feeling. So she just returned the hug and kept quiet._

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amu sniffled her way with Dia to her room.<em>

_"Amu, you okay now?" Dia asked. For the first time, Amu started to realize how much Dia cared about her._

_"Yeah, I think I am, thanks." After she replied, Dia gave her the blue folder again_

_"Amu, You need to read the next page, tomorrow you'll be going back. You need to be ready, but don't worry, I'll be going with you there." She reassured her._

_Amu looked up at her and took the folder."You mean I'm..."_

_"Yes Amu, you are going to be alive, temporarily, again. But there are rules Amu, you cannot disobey them or be reckless."_

_Amu sighed. The thought of her going back was lifting her spirits, but why oh why did there have to be rules? She was definitely in for a big day tomorrow._

_Right now, all she wanted to do was lie on the fluffy bed and cry her spirits out. Being dead for one day was taking its toll on her. She missed her family badly, when will she see them again? She was getting a bit excited about seeing Tadase again, and maybe give him a piece of her mind. But then again, Amu would probably blush and turn into jelly the moment she saw him. _

_Curse herself for still being in love with him._

_She'll probably give a chance to explain himself and believe whatever he's going to say..._

_Thinking about him was going to give her a head ache. She might as well cheer up and focus on the task at hand._

_She turned to the folder and started reading. All the basic information was there, but nothing too deep or detailed. Name, age, gender, address, birthdate,telephone numbe-, wait telephone number? Why in the world would Heaven need that? Heaven doesn't have telephones...or do they? She continued reading. Family member-_

_Her eyes went wide and due to the shock she let go of the folder and it landed with a "Thud."_

_'WHAT THE HELL?'_

_Dia wasn't in the room but Amu heard her murmur a while ago while she was reading that she needed to go do something and will be back._

_Amu gingerly picked up the folder with her hands and read the line again. She blinked several times just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating._

_Family members(Main): _

_Tsukiyomi Aruto- Father_

_Tsukiyomi Souko- Mother_

_Tsukiyomi/ Hoshina Utau- Sibling_

_Utau was this guys sister? _

_"Oh my God. This can't be true." Amu shook her head._

_It was probably another Utau, because for sure, the Utau that she knew never had a brother. Besides, Utau's name had never been Tsukiyomi. Heaven had wrong information._

_As Amu assured herself, she heard someone enter and sigh in the room._

_"The Utau Hoshina here is not my friend." Amu kept chanting it._

_Someone took a peek at the folder from behind her and shook her head. _

_"I knew this'd be happening. The information there is true ." Amu looked up from the folder and saw Dia._

_"R-really? But how? I've known Utau for so long...she doesn't have a brother. She never had one...She never told me...or any of us...I never knew! Was she orphaned? Was her brother adopted? I mean...how?"_

_You could see the disbelief in Amu's eyes. She obviously didn't know any of this._

_"Amu, you can never be sure. Maybe Utau didn't want to tell you, maybe she didn't know too. " _

_'Or maybe you just forgot.'_

_"Okay... It's just surprising...I-I'll ask her when I see her again..." Suddenly Amu just realized that Dia had called Utau her name so casually and fondly, as if she had said it a million times already. Amu searched the possibilities that she had known this girl before again._

_"Why are you staring so intensely at me, Amu?" Dia had an inquisitive look on her face._

_"No, it's nothing." Amu shook her head and forgot about the idea, it was too confusing and vexing to think about in her whole messed up life and mind._

_"Amu, you... don't remember anything weird in particular, right?" Dia had a worried look on her face again._

_"I don't. Why do you ask?"_

_Dia simply shrugged off the question. "Read the rest Amu, remember, tomorrow." Now Dia had a strict look on her face. Amu had no choice but to obey the voice._

_Amu tried to continue reading but her thoughts just kept wandering to Utau and this new guy. _

_Why did Utau never tell her about this? Did she? Even this Amu didn't know. She continued reading._

_This Tsukiyomi Ikuto guy also seemed fascinating. Intriguing even. He being Utau's brother made Amu want to know this guy better. Maybe this was why he also seemed so familiar...maybe Amu had actually met him before, only she didn't know who he was. He was pretty mysterious if you ask Amu, since his information wasn't what you could say ordinary. _

_Heaven actually research what your favourite food and other stuff were._

_His favourite thing to eat? Fish and chocolate?_

_His favourite animal? Cats?_

_His favorite fruit? Strawberry?_

_Okay, this guy definitely is one of a kind. He doesn't have anything in common with Utau!_

_"Amu, I forgot to tell you that you have to memorize all the information you can get. You will find it useful."_

_Amu looked up at Dia with disbelief._

_"Why can't I just bring this folder?"_

_Dia flashed a look of annoyance that said 'Duh?'_

_"Ohhhhhhhhhh..." Well that shut Amu up._

_Amu just sighed inwardly. Everything in the folder wasn't that complicated, it was all basic. Though she wondered how this information would help when it didn't provide stuff as what he normally does or act. Anyway there wasn't a lot for her to memorize so she complied._

_Since this guy was Utau's brother, it made Amu quite scared that she couldn't save him, but what other choice did she have?_

_Amu also couldn't help noticing that Dia was still a bit nervous though she tried to hide it up until now. Amu gathered the courage to speak again._

_"Why are you so nervous Dia?"_

_Dia's eyes widened. "I'm not." She denied._

_"You are, there's something bothering you right? Just tell me, it's fine."_

_"I can't, alright? Can't you just leave me alone? Don't be so nosy and concentrate." She ended their conversation._

_*end of flashback*_

"I'm sorry for being rude. It's just complicated." Dia apologized.

"Ah, it's okay...I guess?"

Dia just sighed again. "I'll tell you some of the rules, others I'll tell you once we're there."

"okay?"

They sat down on the white fluffy sofa before Dia started.

"First, you're not allowed to refer to yourself as Hinamori Amu, nor can you let anyone find out."

Amu had a shocked look on her face and Dia continued before she got a chance to protest.

"Second, take care of yourself and your fake body."

"What's a -"Dia held up a hand to stop her.

"Explain later. Third, you are not allowed to spread any information or experiences about Heaven. Fourth, you're not allowed to tell anyone of your mission, and fifth, you're not allowed to tell anyone that we are angels. Do you understand?"

"I think so?"

"Good, those were the most important ones. Let's go."

"What? Where-"Amu didn't get to finish her sentence before Dia dragged her out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>Dia hauled Amu to the Grand Council Room.<p>

Dia almost slammed the doors open at their arrival, making almost all the other angels stare at them.

"We're ready."

Dia's words came as a surprise to Tsukasa, he quickly stood up from his desk and closed his book.

"My, Good morning Miss Hinamori Amu, Dia. Seems like you want to go early. Well, Yuna escort them to the Portal." He ordered.

A girl got up from her place and smiled. "My pleasure. Follow me, Dia, Amu-san."

They followed the angel into deeper inside the Grand Council Room and they turned a corner to enter a secret passageway.

As they walked, Amu examined the her. Yuna was an angel with greyish-blue hair that was short and cupped her face perfectly. Her eyes were the color of silver, and it seemed to examine every detail of you. She seemed cunning and smart too. Amu definitely thought she was someone not to mess with.

They stopped in front of a big blue door. Yuna turned back and looked at them.

"We're here; this is the Portal room where you'll be able to go back to the earth." She handed Dia and Amu a bracelet.

The bracelet had a few pendants, a star, a wing, a cloud and a cross.

"The star allows you to communicate each other, the wing allows you to return to your angel form, the cloud will allow you to come back here while the cross is for emergency. Open each pendant when you use it, you should wear it now before you go."

She was probably explaining for Amu. Anyway after Amu and Dia wore the bracelet she let them in.

"The bracelet won't come off until your back, don't worry about any of your expenses there, our comrade will provide everything once you get there."

Yuna then opened the door and let them in. Amu thought the portal would be pretty weird but what came to sight was the most unexpectedly normal thing in the world.

"A door?" Amu stared at it surprised.

"Yes, a door, what did you think the portal would be? A swirling vortex of magic?" Yuna muttered sarcatically as she rolled her eyes.

"Ah, well..."

"Anyway, good luck to you."

Yuna started to walk past her but stopped just before Amu's shoulder and whispered.

"Just a friendly tip, be careful, take care. He might be quite a handful." She had a mischievous glint in her eyes, and then patted her shoulder before she left.

Dia opened the door and white light came out of it.

"Are you ready?" She asked Amu.

"I guess so, we're here anyway." Then they stepped through the door of light.

* * *

><p>Mau-chan: Hi guys! Did you like this chap?<p>

An-chan: Mauuuuuuuuuu!

Mau-chan: Lol. An wants to ask if you want the chapters to be longer or shorter. Say it on your reviews. An's going to be really happy if you guys do.

An-chan: Mau's right guys! Review! Thank you for reading and reviewing okay! Maybe I'll update once I get 10 reviews on this story. Guys Halloween breaks nearing, so I'll update both my stories by then.

Elena-chan: Remember! Ikuto might probably be there next chap so review if you want to see him!

A/n: Review! PLEASE! It makes me want to update faster! Thank you to all who are reading this story! I love you all! 3

* * *

><p>An: Okay, I didn't really change stuff much. The more important stuff will probably be in the later chapters. I'm not so satisfied with this chapter but oh well. My writing style has changed after the first few chapters so I don't know how I'll remedy this XD...

To first try readers, please stay with me! It gets bettah!

Anyway read and review and everything nice :)

Love you all!

Andrea~


	4. Crossing Paths

**EDITED CHAPTER 3 (as of June 28 2013)**

A/n: sorry for the long wait XD school life is busy...

* * *

><p>An-chan: Ok, I decided not to update at ten reviews because it's taking too long to achieve. I'm really sorry for the long wait!<p>

But really...Thank you for supporting this story!

I want to specially thank these reviewers.

_**Kyo kun 4ever**_ (who was my very first reviewer and he reviewed both chapters which btw first gave me the encouragement to keep writing another chapter)

**_Blastoise100_** (who told me his own opinions and comment on my story which I really appreciated. And I liked his story too!)

**_Animelover1221_** (who told me that he really liked my writing and I was really happy to have another reviewer)

**_2StarLight2_** (who reviewed and commented about the mysterious events in my story which you'll find out why soon so thanks for sharing your opinion!)

To these people who took their time to review... this is your long awaited prize and treat from my birthday a week ago (I think)!

Btw guys **DO YOU WANT LONGER OR SHORTER CHAPPS?**

Thank you to all other readers/favoriters/likers/reviewers of MMGA!

REMEMBER: YOU GUYS GIVE ME MOTIVATION!

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday..._

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny day. Everything seemed normal for most of the everyday people. The remnants of yesterday's news surprisingly reached Tokyo though it almost had no significant impact to the masses if only she wasn't the daughter of a famous photographer and a wealthy writer. That definitely made the accident unprotected from appearing on headlines throughout the TV and newspaper.<p>

The driver of the said vehichle was now facing the charges of reckless drunk driving, but it didn't ease the heart ache of those who actually cared.

Mostly, it just made the people more careful in doing their everyday activities and became a reminder of how death does not choose who it befalls to. They knew she wasn't dead yet, but being in a coma? To them, it was like death itself. What are the chances of her waking up?

Everyone just seemed to feel sympathetic for their family and chose to stay quiet about the matter.

For someone who should really be concerned, well, let's just say he's pretty oblivious as far as the world knows.

For now.

The warm rays of sunshine that seeped through the midnight blue curtains of the room should have been a comforting feel for a great morning, but turns out it didn't quite work out that well, for the owner of the room didn't appreciate it much, nor was he a morning person.

And the alarm clock beeping loudly probably wasn't a good thing. Especially if its owner had an impulsive, unpredictable, bipolar like, problematic personality which for you all must be the start of meeting a marvelous man in another great chapter in your lives.

_Beep, beep, beep... _

"Urgh!" A hand angrily came slamming the annoying sound device, which was unfortunately the alarm clock. The poor thing was struck so hard, it almost broke. "The hell? It's way too early to wake up!" Or so he thought. The alarm clock also proved to be a formidable enemy, for his hand was pretty much hurt and throbbing now. "Curse this... So annoying..." He said as he put his other hand up to cover his eyes from the sunshine. He looked at his other painful hand as he laid back in bed, "Remind me not to do that again..." now he probably knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anymore.

When he decided he had enough of lying in bed he went to take a warm shower to untangle his midnight night blue locks and make himself a cup of coffee. He looked pretty young for his age, and had head over heels worth dying for looks that even married women would drool over. And of course the man already knew that, since women would willingly throw themselves on him 24/7. He was also very smart, cunning and deceptive. He was also quite neat for a guy. But the most surprising thing about him was that he loved cats. Despite his mood swings, he always loved them and they in turn seemed to calm him.

Just when he walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a loose black tee and skinny jeans, his phone started to ring.

"Yo." He said into the phone and listened to the other line.

"I told you to stop calling me that and just call me by my name, Kairi." He voiced out again.

"WHAT? Why didn't you remind me earlier! Damn I'm gonna be late!" Another few seconds passed.

"What? Well I did set up my alarm clock! Urgh, even so you should still remind me! You know how I am!"He said as he frustratingly looked for his wallet and hurriedly drank down his coffee. Then he angrily shut his phone close and proceeded to walk out to the busy street.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>Amu woke up with a start. Her head seemed to be a little bit dizzy and she was surprised to find herself on a comfy Japanese-style bed that she didn't recognize. She stood up, placed her feet on the wooden floor and decided to get a glass of water to satisfy her dry throat when she realized something.<p>

She didn't know where she was.

Her mind went through a lot of possibilities then, her heart felt as if it was going a million miles an hour and panic rushed to her chest. Which was soon replaced by relief, _may be __it __was __all __a __dream __after __all..._But if that was the case then where was she?

She looked down on herself and touched her chest, her arms, her face. She then leaned forward and touched the bed.

_I __can __move __it! _She thought.

Just as she was about to explore more of the room, the door creaked open and startled her so much she accidently knocked down a lamp.

"Your awake, Amu. How are you feeling?" She turned around and felt relief flood through her veins again.

"Dia? I-I'm feeling fine."She lied. _So __it __wasn__'__t __a __dream __after __all, __should__'__ve__known._

Dia only sighed. "I know your head must feel a bit hurt. Here, I brought some ointment and breakfast. So go wash yourself up first."

She didn't complain with what she said and uttered a small thank you before grabbing the towels and clothes she saw in the corner, which she guessed must probably be hers and then proceeding to the bathroom connected to her room.

As she cleaned herself up she found her mind wandering to different thoughts. Like how her family was doing, how Kukai and Utau are getting along, how her other best friends which were Ran, Miki and Su are doing overseas and if the news of what happened to her got to them. Amu sighed as she got out of the shower and changed into a dress. She now accepted that if she wanted to go back to her real life, then she better do this right. Just that instant she looked into the mirror, but then she saw a different person staring back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm here." He said, while huffing and panting with hands on his knees.<p>

Miraculously, he somehow managed to arrive barely on time to the airport. Which was a good thing, because if he didn't then it might be the last time he would ever get to see his old roommate.

"Glad you made it." Said his friend or more like his manager organizer person, Kairi.

"Ha, ha...I thought I was gonna be leaving without seeing your face-nya, Ikuto!" His former roommate said. His name was Takahashi Yoru, and he had a cute handsome face though it didn't beat Ikuto's looks. He also had midnight blue hair that was a darker shade than Ikuto's and amber cat like eyes. He was boarding the plane in about five minutes.

"Well, I'm here now aren't I? And you still wouldn't stop adding that –nya thing in your sentences, Yoru." He laughed, then he suddenly pulled him in for a hug. Yoru was almost like a real cat to Ikuto, and he acted lke one too, which made Ikuto warm up to him instantly.

"I'll miss you man." He said to him.

"Me too-nya."As they let go of each other, He asked him another question.

"Do you really need to go? You should have stayed at my house yesterday." He gave Yoru a lop-sided grin.

"Well I had to see my parents before I go-nya."

"And you know that Yoru-san couldn't pass up the opportunity to study abroad." Kairi said as he pushed up his glasses making them glint.

Ikuto just smirked. "Either that or he's trying to find a girl to chase."

"Nah, love just isn't for me-nya..." Then they laughed together.

Once Yoru had boarded the plane, Ikuto found himself feeling strangely upset and he was already missing his cat friend. He walked with Kairi back to his apartment as he wondered who would fill up the empty room in his home.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>As Amu let out a scream of surprise, banging and an "Are you alright Amu?!" was heard before the door was forcefully opened by a worried looking Dia.<p>

"Dia! I looked into the mirror and it wasn't my reflection!" She exclaimed as she placed a hand on her chest.

Suddenly, she noticed that Dia looked a bit different too. Her face didn't seem to be glowing like last time, her orange hair got a tad bit darker and shorter too. Then Amu saw that her eyes had changed into the color of wood instead of amber.

"What the?" she said when she noticed all these changes in Dia's appearance.

Dia gave her a little smile as understanding came to her.

"Amu, of course you're going to look different than your real appearance because people might go and recognize you, it's your false body that heaven made. Even I look different."

"Oh. Sorry... I was kind of surprised and all." Somehow, she felt pretty stupid.

"You don't really look that different, Amu. It's just enough so that people won't recognize you." Dia said as they walked out the bathroom together.

"So..."Amu said while sitting down the bed and taking a bite out of the breakfast Dia brought in.

"Where are we? What is this place? Who's the person that's going to help us while we're here?"

"Ah... Well he had something to do and went out for a while, we're at his house; you're going to start your journey later so you better eat a lot." Amu nodded her head. "I'm only coming with you as an invisible guardian too." She added, and that's when Amu choked on her food.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>Amu walked down the busy street as she tried to figure out what to do from this point. After lots of explaining to her about other rules and precautions, failed attempts on getting Dia to be physically human there to guide her, she ended up with an orange cat and a small bag with a few important stuff like money (in credit card form signed into her new name), snacks, an ID, a passport (all of these identification stuff which she totally didn't know how the hell they managed to produce), cell phone and one set of clothing to change into just in case of emergency. They hadn't really left that far from their comrade named Fujisaki Nagihiko's house and Amu already had no idea what to do.<p>

Nagihiko was a polite guy who had long purplish indigo hair that was like a girl's which Amu obviously envied. He was surprisingly pleasant to be with and she instantly felt comfortable talking to him just like when she would talk to a fellow girl. Amu was surprised when she learned that Nagihiko wasn't an angel nor was his family, but their family line had good ties with the spiritual, traditional realms of the land and so the Heavens had secret ties with them and a few other traditional families throughout Japan.

Amu thought no one knew of the world above but this new information proved her wrong. She found herself wishing her family was just like his, she'd know all about Heaven and she'd be helping them like he was, but then again, she knew she can never have his life, she couldn't even help herself and she was thinking about helping the whole world.

Amu just sighed. When she looked up, she saw something that was on the other side of the road and was definitely not for her eyes.

_No...No...not now...I still can't accept it..._

Amu found herself rooted to her place. Hurt, anxiety, and nervousness were some of the apparent feelings seeping into the open wounds of her heart like salt, and she never felt the urge that she wanted to run away as much as she did this second. Dia, in the form of an orange cat in her open bag, sensed something wrong and turned her petite head to the direction Amu had thrown this horrible expression.

When she saw the direct cause, she willed Amu to turn around and that's exactly what she did. Amu used all her willpower and strained her suddenly stiff body to the brink, then she took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and did the best thing to do at this moment. She ran. As far as her legs let her, without any knowledge of where she's headed to.

* * *

><p>Ikuto had parted ways with Kairi just a few minutes ago, and just right then reality fell back into his shoulders, realizing how alone he was, as he walked down the afternoon road. As if the weather knew how he was feeling, it changed with his mood from sunny to dark clouds in an instant. The negative thoughts that he'd buried under everything resurfaced, and he'd just been reminded how messy, off track his life had become despite how normal it looked in the outside.<p>

He avoided thinking of his past, suddenly afraid that the feelings of regret would come back and weigh over his soul. But as much as he tried to avoid it, his mind had already wandered there, and he thought what kind of life would he have right now if he changed his decision. The thought made him look back at his recently injured hand. Longing evident on his expression, because he never really cared about his hand that much anymore but the memories clouding his mind had him thinking twice again.

Maybe it was fate, maybe it was just that he concentrated too much on what already happened, or maybe it was just that she wasn't really looking at where she's going, or maybe Heaven thought of playing a little game once in a while, but in the end, whatever the reason, life just decided that it was time, time to make their paths cross again, because that's exactly what happened.

She had just made a sharp turn around the corner. He had been casually walking without his eyes on the side walk.

Result?

A very bad plane crash. She had made a beeline straight toward him running at full speed. When she hit him, the force was so large, neither had any idea what had hit them as they fell on their bottoms on the sidewalk.

"Ah! Ah... itai..." She said while rubbing the part that hit the ground.

"Aisht! Who runs that fast without looking at their direction! Don't you know how much my hand already hurts and you're going to add..." The last words of his sentence faded when he looked at her.

She squeezed her eyes shut so she didn't even notice she was already crying her tears out while bowing a lot of times and saying "Gomenasai!" again and again and again and didn't stop until she heard him utter a single word out of his mouth that was so quietly said it could have been classified as a whisper.

"Amu?"

And then, it suddenly rained.

* * *

><p>Preview for chapter 4<p>

"I don't care anymore! I'm going to see her even if you don't let me!"

"I'm going to help Amu as much as my ability could allow, if this is some kind of experiment you know would go wrong, I'm warning you, Kagame."

"What is he doing here?"

"Why do you seem to hate me?"

* * *

><p>Elena-chan: Hey guys remember to review if ya all want this story to continue, keep reviewing!<p>

Mau: LMAO, An's really happy that she has new reviewers, and she'd been all excited to write this chap, An's already started writing the next chap so that this time she can update faster.

An-chan: Thank you soooooooooo much guys! I love you all! This time I'll make sure to update once I get 12 or more reviews!

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS ARE SO APPRECIATED! Please continue reading/reviewing and giving your insights or comments or constructive criticism for this story! Hope you like this chap! Do you guys want it longer or shorter?

-AN-

A/n: Okayyyyyyyyyyy fixed the typos and changed a few things XD I realized that I otally forgot bout the driver who ran over her XD sorry bout that.

Anyway ;) continue R and R 'ing

Love you all!

-Andrea-


	5. Don't let go of my Hand part one

**EDITED CHAPTER 4 PART ONE as of July 6 2013**

An-chan: Hi guys! I updated faster this time I think...LOL! **Arigato minna!** For your reviews and for reading this story!

Again I would like to thank these people who used some of their precious time to review! (This is by order on who reviewed first ^^)

**Blastoise100** (Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked that chapter, and I hope you update your story! It's the first Tadase fanfic I've ever read and liked LOL)

**HitomiChildoftheMoon** (Thank you for your comment! I hope you keep looking forward to this story!)

**cagedtemper** (Thanks for reviewing! About the different identity I'll explain it in this chap!)

**xGrellSutcliffx** (Ha-ha Thanks! I hope this chap will satisfy you!)

**Kyo Kun 4ever** (Thank you for reviewing again! I'm happy that you always review every chapter, about Black Butler, I haven't watched it or read it yet, but I know what it is, if you want I'll read your story! But I might not know who or how the characters really are so I hope you don't mind that I might be a little confused LOL)

**Jenelim **(Thanks Elena, you're the best twin evah! I'm glad you like my story! Your story seems to be going a bit too fast but I guess its ok.)

Elena-chan: Thanks! Oh Guyz! You don't know how much hyper An's become these days because she's so excited about your reviews! But she's wondering why nobody answering to her question...

**Do you guys want longer or shorter chapters?**

An-chan: Yeah cuz I really want to know what you guys want...anyway thanks for your continuous support for MMGA! Here's a new chap for you guys! I love you all! Ps. I don't own anything!

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failures all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go..._

* * *

><p>Ikuto Tsukiyomi was on the ground.<p>

A stupid girl had been running too fast and he had been a lucky (or unlucky) bystander who'd fallen victim to his own carelessness. Just as he was about to deliver a very long angry speech, he'd raised his head up to take a good look at her, but right then his heart stopped. Well, not literally.

The sky was dark, and it cast a shadow over their heads but under it he still saw a girl that seemed to have long wavy pink hair that hid her face from view. He couldn't stop the surprise that appeared on his face as he remembered the familiar color of it.

She was crying, and she could not stop saying sorry to him as she bowed a lot of times. It didn't seem like it was the accident which was making her tears fall to the pavement. The reason seemed different. But nevertheless she still looked like an angel sent from heaven, even if she was looked like a total mess in front of him. He was finally deemed speechless and too overwhelmed by the sight of her that the only thing he could quietly blurt out was a name that seemed so distant from memory.

"Amu?"

The exact same moment she lifted her head up, it rained.

* * *

><p>Hotori Tadase was in a daze. He thinks his mind is going crazy<p>

A day before, his fiancé went into a coma. After that, he doesn't know what to do next anymore. So he thought of just getting away from reality for a while and relax with his...he didn't know what to call her. His accomplice or lover or girlfriend, he didn't know which. Maybe it was everything. Besides, he planned to visit a certain someone too.

Before, he was an innocent, humble man that would believe everything so easily and be looked down upon. He had always thought he'd always be second. Just a prince, they say. He always had the princely charm, his smile would blind girls, his looks would charm any lady. And he seemed to have had everything, everything except being First place.

He always beat him into everything first. He had lost the girl he loved because of him. Then he had also lost the second girl he loved to him. If he was the prince, then he was the king.

Because of that, he had learned the ropes quickly, in life there was no such thing as fair they say. And he learned it was true. His heart had turned bitter because of him and the other girl. So he cheated, deceived and he finally got another chance. Of course no one would suspect the innocent kind him to have done such a thing, so in the end he won. Or so he thought.

He enjoyed seeing him feeling what he had used to feel. The feeling when the person you love gets stolen by someone else.

But what was he going to do now? He'd gotten rid of him a long time ago and he'd been playing with his fiancé for some time now. He decided against telling her the real truth and cut it clean with her instead just because he felt sympathetic for the girl that he still considered as his friend. Maybe it was because she was still someone he cared for.

Anyway, he had no choice, he would still hurt her either way though he decided against the worse one.

But when she got into that car accident, boy, did he feel so bad. At first he felt worried for her and a tad bit of guilt for what happened. Then he realized the situation was perfect, he could call the engagement off anytime now while she was in a coma but if he called it off now it would seem suspicious. His girlfriend understood that.

She had already felt what he had, she knew the feeling of losing everything to someone, and she was smart enough to empathize with him.

He fell in love with her beauty and her smart cunning ways that in his eyes beat every other woman in uniqueness, even his fiancé. Or so he thought.

Just a little while ago, he went with his girlfriend to eat at this expensive restaurant down the street from his hotel. And before they left, she had given him a passionate kiss, but when he opened his eyes, what he saw on the far other side of the road made his blood turn cold.

There was a woman, a very pretty lady, the lady's hair from the top was a pale shade of pink but it got darker as it got longer and ended in a blood red color at the tips. She had eyes that turned into deep gold (almost looked like bronze)and stared at him with such hatred before she closed the beautiful orbs that had captured him and finally ran with all her strength, away, far away from him.

Seeing her had frozen him, just looking at her figure disappearing made him feel a tug of longing and a pang of some unknown emotion. But what scared his mind out of insanity, was how much she looked like his fiancé, from her unfamiliar hair color to her piercing eyes, she reminded him of her, and he swore he'd hallucinated his fiancée because just before she rounded a corner, he saw her, a lady with straight pink hair that would reach her chest if it weren't flying in the wind, with bright golden orbs pouring out tears that streaked down her cheeks replacing the woman he just saw. The only thing that crossed his poor mind was,

_Amu..._

* * *

><p>Saaya Yamabuki was pretty, no gorgeous one would say. (An: don't imagine the one in the manga/anime she's different here.) She had long blood red curls cascading down her back and framing her face perfectly. She had a figure of a super model and had deep emerald eyes that were very alluring. You may think such a woman would have been dumb but she was different.

She used to be that kind of girl but she learned quickly that in life, you need not only looks, but intelligence to gain what you want. She was no longer the naive conceited girl she used to be, she was cunning now, she knew how to make men fall at her feet, she knew how to deceive and that was exactly what she was doing.

She managed to get Hotori Tadase to play with his fiancée for more than 3 years and managed to make him fall in love with her, which made her proud of herself.

_I'll show him that I'm better than that weak used to be 'cool and spicy' girl and that I'm so much more worth it. And that I'm no longer inferior to her. Good for her to have such bad luck, I hope she'll never wake up..._

She thought before she went to give Tadase a kiss. But right when they separated, he seemed to be distracted, so she followed his eyes to a pretty lady who had just turned around and ran. She looked back at him with confusion, and then her eyes widened, she looked back and forth between Tadase and the woman's retreating figure, before she realized something, the familliarness of the woman..._Don't tell me... He saw her, of her similarities with his fiancée? Impossible! I thought he didn't care for that wench!_

She saw his dazed expression as he turned his head back, and right then she vowed to make this man hers. **Whole. Every. Single. Piece. Of. him.**

* * *

><p>Hinamori Amu felt like an idiot. She'd just run into an innocent guy and while she was crying she'd randomly started apologizing to him. Worse, she probably looked run over by a truck or looked like some crazy woman on the loose in his eyes.<p>

But when he said her name? Ok, that totally caught her off guard. She instinctively lifted her head up to make sure she heard it right and to also take a good look at this man. And when she did, she murmured a sentence.

"Do I know you?"

She soon regretted saying that because right then it started raining. She also remembered that she was no longer Hinamori Amu. She had just realized that she absolutely didn't know who she was anymore.

She just sat there, in the middle of the rain, eyes wide, head in her hands staring at two beautiful pools of sapphire that seemed to see right through her.

The man was surprised, yes, but she was just as surprised as he was. The man knew her name, well, her real name, but his appearance, from his midnight blue hair that seemed soft enough to comb your hands through, to his eyes, she would be lying if she said he was handsome. He was far more than that, his looks were lady killer. She would never admit that to him though. Anyway, they took almost a minute to take each other in before Dia let out an annoyed meow that sent them both realizing it was raining.

Amu quickly tried to gather up the things that fell out of her bag, and when she saw her passport, she discreetly opened it so she'd at least know her own name. Because she'd been in such a rush a while ago she'd forgotten to find out her own identity.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>Amu didn't know why she agreed when he offered some help but somehow she felt like she couldn't refuse.<p>

How her luck led her to his house, she had no idea. He could be a criminal for all who cares. But somehow she felt like she could trust him. She was wet and she was glad his house had been near so she wasn't out in the cold freezing.

On another note...

Ikuto tried and failed. He was wet, so was she. He tried to convince himself that he was doing it out of kindness and that if he didn't she'd freeze herself in the pouring rain. But he, himself knew that was only the partial truth.

He knew he'd wanted to help her too because she looked so much like someone from his past. Everything about this woman reminded him of her. The way she brushed her tears away, how she showed her uncertainty, the way her wet dress clung to her body, the way she put a stray lock of her wet hair behind her ear, how she sighed in relief that her stuff hadn't gotten too wet. Every single thing she did he was mesmerized.

He'd seen far more beautiful women than her but her uniqueness was something else. He didn't even know why he was so enchanted by this woman. Maybe it was because she reminded him of **her**. He couldn't admit that he, the playboy that he is, is impressed by a girl who had crashed on him out of nowhere, even if she was some hot chick.

As much as he tried not to stare too much and to not be obvious he failed.

"Umm...could you please stop staring and umm..." She fidgeted under his gaze and bit her lip and pointed at the door.

Ikuto blinked out of his thoughts and sighed. He didn't know what was wrong with him; usually he'd be cool and collected. He should have been able to make a perverted comeback or something.

He was also getting frustrated that this girl isn't falling for him like most women are, and at the same time he was relieved because of that.

"Sorry." He said as he brought out his keys and opened the door. As Amu watched his back, she felt like she should know him, some part of her said that she knew him before, she just couldn't remember.

"Come in, or is the mouse too scared of going in the cat's lair?" He sent one of his famous smirks at her.

Her eyes widened, and she glared at him, _who the hell does he think he is? I definitely don't know anyone who has an ego as big as this guy's! _

"AS IF!" She said and then she walked past him in the house. But then she turned around and smiled. "Shrimp!" She spat at him and she grinned victoriously.

He chuckled as he watched her turn and remembered something in his past.

"They are so alike." He whispered.

"Umm... can you show me where the bathroom is?" He watched her ask while standing in the middle of the room.

"I thought you didn't need my help?" He replied.

"Fine! I'll find it myself then...and you should erase that annoying smirk plastered on your face too..." She huffed.

"I was just kidding." He showed her the bathroom. "Amazed now?"

The bathroom was big, and it had everything, well almost. But she wouldn't admit that to him.

"Nah, I've seen better." She lied. "Take care of my cat while I'm gone okay?" She eyed him warily.

"Sure, I like cats anyway. Don't worry I'm a gentleman." He smirked again.

"Oh really?" He noted the sarcasm in her voice as she closed the door.

"She seems so prepared..."He said to himself because she seemed to have brought spare clothes and a towel for herself so he didn't have to lend anything to her. He'd already guessed that maybe she ran away from her home.

His house wasn't that big actually. It had only one floor, 2 bedrooms, a big bathroom, a kitchen, a living room and an attic. But it was still quite luxurious. He didn't bother buying himself a car though since almost every place he needed to go was quite close to his home.

Since he had to wait for her to finish, he decided to have a look at her bag (which was pretty big) and this cat that she had.

He'd found lots of identification stuff and had about to open some of them when he realized something.

There was no cat inside the bag.

* * *

><p>Amu had just finished wearing this dress that Nagihiko had given her just in case of emergency and she couldn't help but compliment herself because it fit her just right. She was glad it was also comfortable enough to sleep on. But then she remembered. <em>Where am I gonna stay for the night?<em>

She groaned as she opened the bathroom door, but then said, "What are you doing?" She eyed him questionably.

"I...uh...It's just that...how am I going to say this..." He said as he ran a hand through his hair. _Since when did I learn to stutter? _"Your cat's missing."

Now Amu put her head in her hands, unable to stop the upcoming headache.

* * *

><p>Amu and Ikuto had been searching with no luck so far after he'd cleaned himself up, so she decided to rest. She'd guessed Dia'd be safe because she was an angel after all, and that she'd return. But she still couldn't help but worry.<p>

"What's your name?"

"Eh?"

"I still don't know your name, pinky." He smirked again.

"You can call me Amu." She just ignored his comment and glared instead. But when she realized what she said, she immediately regretted it. _Your no longer Amu you idiot! _She chided herself.

"Amu?" He had this sad faraway look in his eyes like he remembered something and He looked at her as if pondering if she was the person he remembered.

_No, he couldn't possibly know me right?_

Amu cleared her throat and said, "I mean that's what you called me a while ago right? My name's Ame, Hashimoto Ame. If you want to call me Amu, it's fine." Amu thanked the Heavens for giving her a name so close to her own.

"Oh. Then I'll call you that, I'm more familiar with that." He told her.

"What's yours then?" She asked as she stood up.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, you can call me whatever you want."

And then, she turned around and stared at him in shock.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto? This annoying handsome guy is him?_

She was about to say something when his cell phone rang.

"Yo."

She couldn't do anything but wait for him to finish his phone call.

"Ikuto." He was surprised; this was the first time Kairi called him without an honorific.

"What is it Kairi?"

"I don't know if you've heard this, but you probably haven't." Ikuto waited for him to continue.

"It's about Amu Hinamori."

Ikuto sighed in frustration, "What about her?" He said as he looked over to Ame, who was sitting in the couch staring at him peculiarly.

"You're an idiot, Ikuto; you haven't been watching the television have you? She was involved in a car accident."

"WHAT? WHEN?"He said in shock, the mere thought of her gone forever would have crushed his heart though he should be indifferent. He looked over to Ame, who was still staring at him curiously. He felt a tug at his heart as he watched her, at how much she was like a girl he once used to know.

"Just yesterday, Ikuto."

He sighed again, he shouldn't care anymore anyway. But he knew he was hoping that Kairi would tell him she was okay.

"And why do I have to know this when I obviously can't do anything?"

"Visit her, Ikuto. The chance of her waking up is lower than 15%. She's in a coma. Do you get it?"

"She's in a...WHAT?" Surprise laced his voice, he couldn't handle all of this! He wasn't ready! The other line was silent. "Oh god, don't do this to me..."

"It's about time Ikuto." He kicked the table in frustration, earning a surprised yelp from Ame.

"Fine. You know what to do." And then he shut his phone off.

"What's the...matter?"She asked uncertainly.

He just sighed and said, "We'll look for your cat later, for now get ready, we're going somewhere."

"Wha-" She didn't get to finish her sentence before a sound of a honking car made Ikuto pull her out of her seat and drag her along.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>The car ride was silent. Well, uncomfortable one must say, especially after Kairi's comment.<p>

Amu sat at the back seat while Ikuto sat in the passenger seat. Ikuto briefly introduced His friend, whom Amu guessed was the one he was talking to a while ago as Kairi.

And when He'd spared her a look, he'd made a hasty comment of 'What a coincidence that she looks like her, if I hadn't worn my glasses I am sure I'd mistaken her for her.' because of that, Amu threw a weird look at him. But Ikuto stayed quiet and just stared out the window.

Amu just added to the tension by making the mistake to speak, 'Who's her?'_ Wrong move Amu..._

She swore the temperature went down a few degrees inside the car, and by the time they arrived in their destination, it was already eight o clock and snowing.

"Let's go." Ikuto said when he noticed her shivering.

"T-Th-thats a good i-idea..." She huffed.

When she faced the building and started following Ikuto and Kairi, she realized where they were.

"This is the hospital I've been...confined in..."She whispered as she recognized the place from her peek while in heaven.

She saw Ikuto talk to the woman in the counter who was blushing and sending a flirtatious smile at him, who she scoffed at mind you, but he was looking impatient already before she told him something, which he muttered a small thanks at.

Just as they were about to go on their way, a voice stopped them.

"What are you doing here, Ikuto?" Amu stopped on her tracks, and tried her best not to react or turn around at the melodious voice which she immediately knew who it belonged to. But that didn't stop her from looking at Ikuto's reaction.

"Utau." Amu's eyes widened. She almost forgot they were really siblings. Instead of smirking or a smile Ikuto just had this grim expression on his face. But since Utau hasn't noticed her yet nor had she paid attention to Kairi, she decided to just listen.

"Answer me, Ikuto." She glared daggers at him.

"Stop it, Utau, you already know why."

"You can't Ikuto, you can't." She shook her head. Amu was utterly confused because Utau had completely changed her expression to a softer one. "Ikuto, don't, you're not supposed to, after all these years, they won't let you...she...she...its too late Ikuto..." Utau's eyes already started brimming tears.

"She's still breathing Utau..." Amu tilted her head to the side, _Are they...talking about me?_

"and I...want to see her at least one last time alive, Utau..." He continued.

"Alive? Alive, Ikuto? She's dying! You shouldn't have left! Now look at her! You weren't even there to stop her engagement! I'm guessing you won't even give a damn if he decided to propose to her!" At this comment, he turned around furiously.

(a/n: guys just to clear things up, Amu was already engaged with Tadase, because they held a party in which they celebrated and announced their relationship because Amu's parents wanted one, but it doesn't mean they were getting married since Tadase hadn't proposed yet to her. That's why Amu kept waiting for him to propose.)

"I had no choice! What do you think I was supposed to do? She loved him! If I'd come back would it do her any good? I'm no longer important to her Utau, he made sure of that!"

"Ikuto, it was your fault! It's no use if you come back now! It's too late Ikuto! If you come back now," She gripped his sleeve. "You're only going to hurt her and her family." She said. "They probably hate you now Ikuto. They don't want you to come back. If she ever wakes up, she would never know you came." Utau choked back her tears, "We miss you, but it's too late to come back, to us, to her. If you see her, you'll only hurt yourself, Ikuto." She gripped his sleeve even tighter. "You'll get hurt. So, I won't let you, Ikuto. You don't deserve to see her after you've let her down, not after all these years. I'm guessing she doesn't want to see you either!" She yelled at him.

"I don't care anymore! I'm going to see her even if you don't let me!" He told her angrily.

"Ikuto!" She gulped, seemingly intimidated by her brother and continued. "Fine, go. I'll let you off this once, but don't expect me to let you off if I catch you again! She's in the ICU; you aren't supposed to see her until tomorrow. But I guess the woman gave you her room number, so I'll come with you and don't comeback again or else they'll find out." She threatened him as she eyed him warily.

As they started walking through the hallways, Amu was in a bad mood. She had no idea what they were talking about. Man, she didn't even understand a single word that they said.

She didn't even get why the hell Utau wanted her brother to crash her engagement, the very engagement that happened so long ago but was one of the happiest moments of her life. But then Tadase was traitor anyway, what she saw a while ago proved it, so maybe if he did, she wouldn't be in such pain now.

The hurt Amu felt when she saw Tadase kissing that redhead was now replaced by anger. She had loved him! She was filled with bitterness at the thought. She knew that they were talking about her but she didn't understand why Ikuto would hurt her or her family if he came back, or the reason why he left. Heck, he's talking as if he knew her when she didn't know a single thing about his existence until this whole dying mishap. Amu was tired. She just sighed at her internal battle with her emotions.

Once they got to the room she was staying in, Amu couldn't get the courage to face herself. Just as they arrived, Utau noticed her.

Her eyes widened. Then she blinked a lot of times. Then she hugged her, which Amu totally didn't expect. She looked into her eyes and said.

"You look like her. You feel like her. You even smell like her." She said in disbelief. "Who are you? Don't tell me you're his girlfriend, that jerk! How could he just replace her with someone who's just like her! How could he move on? That asshole! How-"

"Umm...we just met today, and he just helped me from getting wet in the rain."

"Oh. So you're not one of those women who fall for his charm, that's good. You don't seem to know me either. Call me sometime." She smiled then handed her a piece of paper with her number.

Amu didn't say anything else but took the paper from Utau's hands. She stared sadly at her back as she walked ahead of her. She didn't need the paper; actually she already memorized her number by heart.

_Don't you know I'm here, Utau? _

Utau decided to just stay outside with Kairi, while Ikuto went inside. Amu just told them that she was going to the bathroom. But she used that as an excuse to turn back into her angel form and hide inside the room.

When she saw herself she gasped inaudibly.

There she was lying in the hospital bed. Only now had she realized the extent of the damage. She looked horrible.

Her skin was too pale, her lips lost its rosy pink color, and her hair looked lifeless. Actually, scratch that, her whole body was lifeless. There was a bandage wrapped around her head covering what must have been the part that hit the pavement. One of her arms were also set in a cast. An oxygen mask was helping her frail self breathe. The only sound that filled the room was the beeping heart monitor, and if it weren't for the sound, you'd think she was already dead.

No, scratch that. She is _dead_. The only reason why she's breathing is the machine attached to her. Without it, she'd already die.

Amu covered he mouth with the back of her hand. She looked pitiful. _She felt pitiful._

Then she just noticed that she wasn't alone. She had forgotten that Ikuto came in and was standing beside the bed. She moved to stand beside him, looking down at herself.

_Please don't look at this pitiful creature in this bed. I don't even know why you want to see me. I don't even know you. You could've lived peacefully instead of looking at this horrible sight._

She said, fully knowing he couldn't hear her, but she still hoped he could.

But when she looked into his eyes, she only found sadness, regret, and then a single tear slid down his cheek. Her eyes widened. Why would someone she never knew cry for her?

And then he bent down and took her hand, squeezed it, and then pressed his lips onto it. And when he did, Amu raised her own hand, and somehow she felt it, the warmth she'd never felt when Tadase did the same.

When he was about to let go he said, "I'm sorry, Amu. I lo-"

Right before he can finish his words, the door opened.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I seemed to have forgotten that visitors are still not allowed for this patient." The girl from the counter peeked in.

"Oh, alright." He said and then he gently put back her hand before he started striding out of the room.

Amu realized she had to get out now or else they'd look for her so she swiftly followed.

But the only thing she could think about, what she still couldn't help but think about, was the words he was about to say if only he had not been cut off.

* * *

><p>An-chan: Guys since it's too long I cut it into two parts! So did you like it? I forgot to say <strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS<strong> to you all too! Guys as a Christmas gift I hope you guys keep reviewing! Sorry I was supposed to update in 24 but we had a party so it was delayed!

Anyway I'll update once I get 21 or more reviews so keep reviewing! Thanks for your continuous support for this story and thanks for reading and reviewing and favoriting this! I love you all!

Elena-chan: So you guys just review to see Ikuto again! XD

! lOVE YOU ALL!

A/n: Sorry for the late post! Life is busy, and I feel sad...


	6. Don't let go of my Hand part two

**EDITED CHAPTER 4.2 (as of July 19)**

A/n: I'm sad today...pardon if the editing is not so much...

An-chan: I'm back guys! Belated Happy Chinese New Year to you all! I'm so happy to see that your reviews were more than what I expected! It made me so happy to be able to give you guys a story that interests and enjoys you!

Arigato Gozaimas to all the people who read and reviewed this story! Sorry for the late update! School became too busy!

Special thanks to the following!

**Blastoise100** ( Thank you for reviewing! Welcome to you too! I'm so happy you enjoyed my last chapter, seeing you review is so heart warming!)

**SnowySunday** ( Snowey, thanks for reviewing and loving my story! And obviously I'm an amuto fan LOL I love amuto! Haha...)

**Kitkatkrunch** ( Thank you for your lovely comment and review! I'm happy that you find my story to be good and well written!)

**Jenelim** (LOL Elena, you don't want it longer? Some of you guys said its fine to make it longer if I want to! Well thanks for reviewing!)

**Jemstone6259** (Thanks so much for your 2 reviews! Of course I'm going to continue writing! I'm glad you loved my story! )

**CoolLp25** (Thanks for reviewing 3 times to my story! I'm thankful you and other reviewers want me to update faster! It totally motivates me! The idea of my story just came to me when I couldn't sleep one night and when it did I was able to sleep, the next few days after that, I was so excited, I couldn't take it anymore and I had to just try and post it! )

**Kyo Kun 4ever** (I'm overjoyed to hear you think it's awesome! My reviews feel like they're not complete without your name! I kinda made Utau arrogant but I'll just take your comment as a compliment, about your story, is it the Ballroom Love that you want me to read? I'm sorry cuz I kinda got confused with the De Nada Chikita words at the end of your review on my 3rd chap, cuz I don't know what it means...whether thats the story or Spanish words? I'm so sorry for not understanding what you meant by those words! I hope you can lighten me up.)

**Randomdalmatian326** (Thank you for saying my story is amazing! I'm happy that you think I have achieved making Amu's character dense, though I'm not so sure if Ikuto's personality is alright already. About your other question, you'll just have to find out! ;D)

**1999** (I'm so glad that my story seems interesting to you! I hope you were able to read this chapter of my story! I'd love to hear what you think!)

**Storm Skyress** (Thanks for so much for the review! I hope this will be good enough to keep you reviewing!)

I also want to say thanks to all the people who put this story in fave/alert and answered my question!

Elena-chan: Sorry I'm too lazy. Anyway An doesn't own anything, but keep reading and reviewing!

An-chan: Now on with the chapter 4 part 2! Love you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling, we could've had it all, rolling in the deep..._

* * *

><p>Ikuto couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching him inside the ward where Amu was staying in. Despite the peculiar feeling, he still tried his best to ignore it though.<p>

When he saw her, he'd felt a tornado of various emotions that he couldn't possibly explain clearly.

Still, guilt, sadness and regret rose above all and the sight of her made his heart wrench in pain.

He'd been taken aback on how vulnerable she had become, though he'd taken advantage of her state to admire how she'd grown into the beautiful woman in front of him over the years of his absence.

He'd taken his time burning her image into his brain even if she was lifeless and broken because to him, this might be his last time seeing her after all these years.

Her hair seemed to have grown longer since he last saw her though it seemed to have become pale and lost its shine due to her unhealthy state. When his gaze travelled up to her closed eyes, he half wished they would open and let him see their golden depth filled orbs again.

No matter how much he wanted her to recover, he couldn't help feeling helpless, and that the only thing giving him a glimmer of hope that she'll ever wake is the monitor keeping check of her heart beating. Though that thought gave also gave him uneasiness seeing as her life was hanging at a thin thread.

Ironically, he felt like she was a priceless piece of porcelain, so beautiful yet so brittle that the slightest mishandling could result to a million shattered pieces and then no amount of money could ever replace her worth.

He can't help blaming himself too for making her become like this, making her weak just like he was, but what he didn't know was that he wasn't the only one at fault.

It was painful. Seeing her like this, he didn't have an idea what to do. It was only then he realized a stray tear had slid down his face.

He couldn't help but regret everything, so he gently took her hand, squeezed it as if willing her to hear him, feel him and gave it the slightest kiss to express his emotions.

And then gathering up the courage to confess what he hadn't been able to all this time.

"I'm sorry, Amu." He apologized, "I lo-" He was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door opening and the voice of the woman he had talked to at the counter.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I seemed to have forgotten that visitors are still not allowed for this patient." She said.

"Oh, alright." He placed her hand back to its original position even if he didn't want to let go. Ever.

Just before he got to the door the woman was holding open, he strangely felt a gust of wind fly past him.

"Did you feel that?"

The woman smiled and stared at him before suddenly showing a face of confusion.

"What do you mean by that, Sir?"

"The wind that just passed by."

"Umm, what wind Sir? I didn't feel anything pass by."

"Oh."

Ikuto just thought that maybe it was just his imagination so he shrugged off the incident, again.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nagihiko, I'm afraid he might notice me..."<p>

Said man just quietly sipped his cup of warm jasmine tea before answering.

"You should stop being afraid Dia-chan, Amu-chan needs as much help as she could. But of course there's still a chance he'll recognize both of you, actually it seems he's already seeing the similarities. Don't you think you need to go back now? Amu-chan will be worried about you."

"There is still something I wish to talk to you about Nagihiko..." She said, but the uncertainty in her voice definitely didn't escape Nagihiko's ears.

"It's about Kagame-san isn't it?" He said.

Dia could only sigh and nod grimly.

* * *

><p><em>It was night time in heaven when she sought her out.<em>

_"Kagame, did you do it on purpose?"_

_The said angel only turned around and smiled. She seemed to not bother that Dia had called her rather unformally. "What are you talking about Dia?"_

_"About Amu's case! Why did you assign him to her? It shouldn't be possible according to the rules! You're going to make her fail!"_

_Kagame merely laughed._

_"You still dare doubt me? You seem too unafraid to question me, Dia. I know exactly what I'm doing. I am sure of my powers and what I see Dia. The pair is exactly correct and is what I've foreseen when I saw her. And though the circumstances are a little...off, it was considered valid. So, there should be no problem...though I think I may be in for an interesting game of life or death, but I assure you Dia the odds will be fair...I think...even if it seems to be going in a harder path... " She said smoothly._

_Dia's face contorted into a mixture of disbelief and anger._

_"You know what might happen! You're the Angel of Fate and Destiny! Just because you know everything doesn't mean you could play with them!"_

_When the furious words left Dia's mouth, Kagame's eyes flared a dangerous color of ocean blue largely contrasting to her usual calm sky blue color._

_"You dare say another insult to me! You should know better than to tell me I am unjust! I trust my powers are true, but I shall remind you I do not foresee the whole future, I only see what I need to see! I can't see everything that would happen!"_

_Dia shook her head._

_"I'm going to help Amu as much as my ability could allow, if this is some kind of experiment you know would go wrong, I'm warning you, Kagame." She glared at her._

_Kagame simply took a sharp intake of breath in disbelief._

_"Warn me? Do what you want then! I do not doubt my ability or my fairness! Do not blame me if ever their fate turns for the worse, because it will probably be caused by your interference! Learn to accept me one day Dia!" She huffed before continuing down the corridor to her chambers._

* * *

><p>"She's right Dia-chan, it will be too risky if you involve yourself much in Amu-chan's decisions. But Kagame-san is really a nice person at heart! She is very dedicated to her work too! You shouldn't hate her for mistaking someone else's fate as yours."<p>

"I'm going back." Dia said, suddenly turning sour at Nagihiko's last sentence. She just abruptly stood up and headed out the door without another word.

Nagihiko realized his mistake too late and sighed.

"Shouldn't have mentioned that..." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>The car ride home was silent... too silent.<p>

Once he got outside the ward, Ame just arrived a bit later than him from the restroom. Still, he didn't know why she seemed to have rushed back since she was panting and her eyes seemed to be a bit pink...

She had said a plain sorry for taking too long in the restroom and didn't open her mouth again even until they were at the car.

He kept noticing that she seemed to be in deep thought and kept looking outside the window the whole time. He also noticed her sad demeanor and that she constantly avoided looking in his eyes whenever their eyes met.

_What's wrong with her?_

Once they got home, it was already late in the night.

When Kairi's car drove off, he grabbed her hand before she could avoid him again.

"Why are you avoiding me? Is there something wrong?"He asked with concern.

Amu couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. She wanted to tell him she wanted to know everything, why he was saying sorry to her, and what was he supposed to say next that she didn't hear, she also wanted to tell him back there to **not** let go of her hand. But she couldn't. She couldn't ask him, because she wasn't Amu in his eyes. She was someone else.

"I'm not! It's nothing..." She protested.

"You are! Just say it! Damn it!" Now he was so frustrated that his grip on her tightened.

"L-let me go! It hurts!"

When she said that Ikuto realized he'd went too far so he let her go and said "Sorry." , before he went pass her to open the front door.

Amu suddenly felt guilty. Why didn't she just make a different excuse when she was so obvious by the way she acted? She was sure Ikuto was angry with her now.

She slowly followed him in and closed the door behind her back.

When she didn't find him in the living room, she found him in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of milk.

Then when she was about to apologize, he spoke.

"You can stay here for the night if you want to; use the room across mine beside the bathroom. If you don't want to stay here, just lock the front door behind you." And then he walked pass her.

Amu stood there speechless, his cold words hurt her, she didn't even know why, but before she could call after him she felt something soft rub her leg.

"Dia?" She said in a soft whisper. She also tried her best not to show the hurt she was feeling. "Where've you been? I was worried sick!"

In an instant light emitted from the place where a cat had been, and it was replaced by an almost see through image of another girl.

"I just went for a little walk. So did anything happen?" She asked nervously. She was still too occupied by her thoughts to notice the emotions Amu kept inside.

* * *

><p>When Ikuto woke up, he was almost excited to cook breakfast for himself and Ame but then he remembered what happened last night and just groaned.<p>

_Great going, Tsukiyomi... She surely left last night._

He knew she wanted to say something when they were in the kitchen but he was too scared to hear that she would tell him she was going to leave because he was such an ass. So he decided to do it for her. Now he wanted to smack himself in the head!

He wanted to apologize but she was gone now.

He just stayed there looking at the ceiling, feeling guilty and sad. His excitement faded away and he felt loneliness plague his mind once again.

He sighed, better get up and move on with his wretched life.

He didn't go and check the room across him; he continued his way to the bathroom and once he finished he just ruffled his hair and yawned in the center of the living room.

Then he heard noises, like people talking in the kitchen, and the scent of cooking eggs and pancakes wafted in the room. He suddenly got confused. Who else would be inside his home unless...

* * *

><p>He was definitely greeted by a sight he didn't expect to see.<p>

When he checked the kitchen to see what was going on, he was surprised, surprised beyond happiness that she stayed, even though she jumped when he came in.

"Oh gosh! You're going to give me a heart attack!" She said nervously but then released a sigh of relief while looking at the floor beside her.

He lifted an eyebrow and saw her orange cat nonchalantly licking its paws. _Orange..._He forced himself to ignore the thought.

"Did I?" He said, he thought she'd be mad at him but her face showed no signs of anger or anything that happened last night that upset her.

"Yeah...anyway good morning!" She smiled at him while bringing the tray of what she was cooking a while ago to the table and motioning him to sit.

"Umm... what do you want to drink? I hope you don't mind that I cooked, I ju-"

"No! It's fine, thanks...I don't really mind the food, and I was getting hungry. I haven't had a decent meal in days...Coffee would be alright too..." He said.

She just beamed at him before she went to get the coffee machine starting.

On the inside, Amu was really scared. She desperately wanted to apologize so she woke up early and went to cook in an attempt to surprise him, though he didn't seem to be angry with her, now that she saw him.

She almost panicked when he entered the room because she had been talking to Dia just minutes before and was afraid he'd see her.

But then again, Dia was in her angel form but Amu forgot he couldn't see her that second.

When she finished making his coffee, she went to take a seat across from him and just gaped at him.

Ikuto felt as if someone was staring holes at him and when he lifted his head, he was proven correct.

Amu can't help but notice how handsome he was. She can't remember ever seeing his face though. But now that she saw it, how could she have forgotten such a face? They must have known each other in the past, but why didn't anyone ever mention him? Wh-

Her train of thought was cut off by his smooth voice.

"Like what you see?"He smirked. He was suddenly back to his perverted self.

"O-of course not! I was just thinking!" Heat rose to her face making her look like a tomato.

"Pfft! You should've seen your face!" He laughed. "I was just joking; didn't you say it's bad to stare?"

"You jerk!" She huffed.

"Ha-ha, anyway aren't you going to eat? How did you know I wanted a little chocolate on my pancakes?" He questioned.

Amu was struck. She hadn't even remembered he liked chocolate. It was reflex. Amu only remembered whenever she cooked pancakes in the past she would just always put a little chocolate for some reason.

"I didn't know..." She said.

Then it was suddenly quiet. Ikuto stared at her unmoving. He had this faraway look in his eyes again before he said "Oh."

The air felt awkward once again. There seemed to be nothing more to say.

"I'm sorry about yesterday!" They suddenly said at the same time in an attempt to break the ice. Then they looked at each other. For some reason when their eyes met, they laughed.

What they forgot about was the little orange cat, gazing at them in envy at the doorway of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Tadase paced around his apartment room in frustration. He suddenly woke up and couldn't sleep again.<p>

He kept chiding himself too for being delusional.

_No! I really saw Amu! _

_No you idiot! You are just tired, that's all..._

"I'm going crazy!" He kicked the side table in frustration.

He slumped onto a really comfortable chair and stared at the picture of him and Amu, that he stuck to the wall.

"I need to call the hospital to make sure..." He grabbed his phone and dialled the number the hospital gave him before he'd left.

"Hello! This is Japan International Hospital, how may we help you?" A woman's voice said.

"May I ask about the patient named Hinamori Amu? I'm her friend. Were there any changes?"

"Of course sir! Please wait a minute sir."

"Alright." He was so impatient already!

"Sir, there was no significant change. But she is recovering in the ICU."

"Are you sure? Nothing else? She didn't wake?" Then he really is going crazy.

"No sir. Though someone did visit her..."

"Who?"His eyes widened.

"Umm... a man named Tsukiyomi, and a few other guests. Is there something else we can do for you sir?"

"This Tsukiyomi man, did he have blue hair? Who was he with?" He was wide awake now.

"I think yes, sir. There was another pink haired girl with him I think, and another young man with glasses. A blonde woman followed them too although I am not so sure. Is there something wrong sir?"

"Nothing, thank you." He quickly hung up.

_No...what the hell is Tsukiyomi doing by visiting her? And with another pink haired girl? I need to see it for myself!_

He got up, grabbed his car keys, and walked out of his door.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Ikuto asked.<p>

"No! I'm sure. I'll just make myself a cup of tea. Do you want one?" She asked politely.

"Fine with me. I'll go to the bathroom for a bit." He said.

Once he was gone from their sight, Dia transformed back to her angel form.

"Amu, if Ikuto ever asks my name, tell him something else okay? Orange would be alright..." She asked nervously.

"Okay..." Suddenly Amu heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" She heard Ikuto say outside.

When Ikuto opened the door, he saw the last person he would have expected to show up in his doorstep.

"What do you want, Tadase?" He glared at him.

"I never thought you'd be so daring to come and visit Amu, Tsukiyomi!" He glared right back at him.

Ikuto just scoffed. "So what if I want to see her? You don't own her."

"You said you'd back off."

"And I did. For a long time already. Look, I don't have the time to hear your rants Tadase."

"We need to talk Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He persisted.

Ikuto sighed. He could tell this was going nowhere unless he agreed. If he wasn't in control of his mood, he'd already have wrung Tadase's neck.

"Fine."

When He let him enter, Amu came out of the kitchen with the tea.

"Ikuto! The tea is read-" Amu froze. Her mouth was frozen in shock. Unconsciously she had let go of the tray, shattering the cups and spilling the tea.

"What is he doing here?" She said in a whisper.

"Amu..." He whispered.

Ikuto didn't know why, but Tadase's arrival was bad news, somehow for Ame. He knew Tadase would be able to see their similarities so Ikuto planned to hide her but He guessed it wasn't possible now. He'd helped her clean up and said it didn't bother him when she said sorry for what she'd broken. She didn't say why she'd been so surprised when she saw Tadase though. Her face was suddenly void of emotions even when she said she'd make another batch of tea. Definitely not how she acted a while ago.

Meanwhile, Tadase was as equally surprised. He'd wanted to talk to her, he swore she was the one who gave him an apparition of Amu, but she constantly avoided him. That really upset him.

"Stay here Tadase. I'm going to get my phone. Move an inch and I'll break your bones..." Ikuto glared at him.

"Take your time." He answered just as coldly.

When Ikuto disappeared, Tadase made his way to the kitchen.

He saw her brewing tea again.

"What's your name?" He smiled.

She jumped, but didn't turn around to face him. Amu though, started to get sweaty and nervous.

"You don't have to know."She stated without emotion.

"I want to know. Can't you show me your face for a while?" He said sweetly and grabbed her arm.

"Let go." She pushed him away roughly.

"What's wrong with you? You don't even know me and I just want to get to know you. You look like someone I know very well, actually." He said with a frown.

Amu inhaled and built up her courage to face him.

"Nothing is wrong." She gave him an icy look under her bangs.

_You are the only thing wrong in my life._

He grabbed her arm again. "Why do you seem to hate me?" He inquired.

She lifted her head up and met him face to face. She gave him the coldest glare she had and put all her anger to what she was saying next.

"Because I know better than to involve with worthless cheaters like you!" She yelled.

And then his eyes widened.

_She knew._

* * *

><p>An-chan: Thanks to all! What do you think? I'll update once it reaches 38 reviews! Read and review to know what happens next! What you think matters a lot to me! Criticisms are welcomed! I love you all!<p>

Mau and Miki: Review to see more ikuto! LOL

I'm so grateful to you guys R and R, LUV YOU GUYS!

A/n: Okayyy double update of edited chaps...feel free to pont out more constructive criticisms...


	7. Not your Pawn anymore

**EDITED CHAPTER 5 (as of July 17 2013)**

A/n: I'm fast editing these ones, I'm itching to post a new chap...

An-chan: I'm back! Sorry for the late update! School became extra busy! I almost didn't finish my book report on time! Sense and Sensibility was pretty hard to finish, but overall it was okay. I have other problems too! Being the second highest lexile earning student in the whole school can make it hard to find a book, but fortunately I reached 20 books. I even have my whole weekend last last time booked. Last last Saturday, practiced for play, last last Sunday, I had a math contest. Then this week exams! Haizzzz I'm going to die of stress! Thank lord I have you guys to cheer me up!

Thanks to all of you readers, favoriters, likers, alerters, reviewers of my story! You guys light up my world!

Special thanks to these people who had time to review!

**Br0k3n Ang3l** (Thank you for your lovely comment! I'm so happy!)

**Babeee** (Thank you! I'm glad you love it! Lol, yeah Tadase got told...haha.)

**KyGazer** (Thanks for the comment! I'm glad you love my story line!)

**ikutoandamuforever** (Thank you so much! For the criticism! I know I have small mistakes on the other chappies...and thanks for giving advice to put sentences together to make paragraphs! I'll work harder on my next chapters! Thank you so much!)

**DesolateNight** (Thank you for your review! Haha...I want to make her really pretty too...maybe I'll make a drawing of her in my deviantart account...I'm glad you think my ideas are creative and interesting! I'm happy you're hooked!)

**Dancing-Souls **(Thank you! I hope you continue reading my story!)

**RandomDalmatian326**( Thanks! I hope you stick till the end to find out! Dia's pretty important...that's all I can tell you right now :D )

**TheCrimsonThatStainsMyHeart** (Thank you! I'm so happy you love my story!)

**HennaDaemon**(Thank you for complimenting me! I'm so happy!)

**Storm Skyress** (Thank you so much for even reviewing again! I'm glad I please you with my story!)

**AmuxIkuto foeva** (Thanks! Don't kill yourself because I don't want to lose a reader of mine! I'm glad my story is awesome to you!)

Elena-chan: Good luck in exams! Well, I already won my math contest last Saturday...too bad you didn't but at least you made it to finals...Anyway she doesn't own anything! So keep reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

_Something has changed within me..._

_Something is not the same..._

_I'm through with playing by _

_The rules of someone else's game..._

* * *

><p><em>She knew.<em>

These were the words that echoed continuously in Tadase's blank mind.

He knew she saw him with Saaya, but how did she know about his fiancée? He just kept staring at her gold-bronze orbs in shock. His shock was soon forgotten, for he was suddenly lost in her eyes, seemingly drowning him into their depths.

Now that he had a closer look at her face, he felt that she was even more similar to Amu, and even more beautiful.

But no...His Amu could never be this strong person. She was shy, carefree, timid and too naive to ever suspect him of cheating on her. This woman was different, she didn't fall for his sweet words or smile like Amu did. Now, worst of all, she knew his biggest secret. And if she told anyone...then I'd be the end of him...

_But...How did she know? Does Ikuto know already? _

These were the questions that clouded Tadase's mind. But then again if Ikuto knew, he wouldn't even last another day. So this means he probably doesn't know...and as long as Ikuto or anyone close to Amu doesn't know...he's safe...

On another aspect, he was so embarrassed that he felt like he couldn't face her, he felt like he was being suffocated, he felt the need for air...

The chances that she'll tell Ikuto...He needed to think of a plan fast. Now wasn't a good time.

Amu glared at him with all the pent up anger inside and at the same time felt proud of herself when she saw Tadase's anxious face.

_I'm not your pawn anymore Tadase...because two can play your little game._

She watched with pride as he turned around and left the room in embarrassment.

But how should she continue from now own? She'd proven herself to be much stronger than what Tadase thought she was, though it brought her little comfort.

Her smile slowly fell and then she remembered all those smiles he'd shown her, the way he laughed with her, the way he looked at her like he really loved her, the times when he kissed her, all those times together...

_It was all lies. Lies and lies._

_His smile._

_His laugh._

_His eyes._

_His kiss._

_The memories._

_They were nothing but lies. They never meant anything. He never loved her._

_He **never** loved her._

The bitter realization was like a ton of bricks, hitting the part where her heart used to be.

Amu suddenly felt her eyes brimming tears. She felt used and thrown away. She was nothing but trash. **She** was the loser in this game.

She already lost without her knowing at all...

The love she felt between them was one sided. 3 years of loving someone who never loved her back. 3 years of false happiness, years wasted for nothing?!

Tears streaked down her face, and she wiped them repeatedly, but they never seemed to stop flowing.

"Why?" She sobbed. "What did I do to deserve this? I-I loved him so much..."She whispered.

"Where the hell did that bas-" Ikuto opened the kitchen door wide eyed. His sentence was cut off by the sight of Ame crying.

"Did something happen?" He asked out of concern.

"I-*sniff* I just remembered something." She ended the conversation and walked pass him straight to her room.

* * *

><p>Ikuto sat in his living room couch alone. The TV was on but he wasn't really paying attention to it. His mind was focused on something else.<p>

He knew Tadase was involved in making her cry, and somehow that thought alone made his blood boil. He called her for lunch a while ago, but she declined and made an excuse of not being hungry. He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He hated Tadase, so much but he couldn't bring himself to bring his anger out on him because if he did...well that leads to an entirely different thing.

Tadase came to talk, well he's going to talk to him alright, and when they do he won't hold back.

Unlike all those years...

* * *

><p>"Amu..." Her voice unsurely reached out to her.<p>

"I'm fine*sniff* Dia..*sniff* really..." She whispered.

She leant her back to the door and sank to the floor (a/n: it rhymed! XD) as she denied the obvious. She wasn't okay, and she needed time for herself.

"A-Amu...I know that you feel hurt after seeing that...human...so before I tell you anything else try to calm down and let it all out." Dia tried to comfort her with words to no avail.

_Amu...Even though Tadase hurt you...please...learn to forgive him._

By the time Amu calmed down, her eyes were already red and puffy.

"Amu..." She said.

"Hmm?" Amu whispered.

"You...should try to control your feelings...okay?" Amu nodded. "You should remember that your here to evaluate Ik- Tsukiyomi-kun, I mean." Dia said uncertainly."Don't alienate yourself from him...try to get to know him... as much as possible."She nodded again. "And...you should try not to waste time...too...your...your life is on the line..."

"I know." Amu stood up and went to the bathroom.

Dia could only sigh, and try to ease the pain that she, herself was feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>The sky was quite cloudy today, and it looked like it would rain soon, but even with the weather, the mall was still as packed as usual. The food court, though, was usually not so packed. So that's what Mashiro Rima thought when she went there today.<p>

"Aisht! How slow can this stupid line get!" She said impatiently.

She wanted to buy a smoothie, and usually she'd be first in line to get a mango smoothie, but today the line was very long. And for the first time, none of the people in line offered her to fall in line before them.

She put her hands on her waist and sighed in annoyance.

"Tch! I better get my stupid money ready to not waste even more time!"She huffed, but when she pulled out a bill out of her wallet, a picture accidentally fell out.

"Ah!" She said as it floated down and slid between the feet of the woman in front of her.

She was about to crouch and reach for it when the woman in front picked it up.

"This is yours?" The person in front of her turned and held out the picture.

Rima didn't pay attention to the voice; she only stared and slowly took the picture from the person's hands.

She smiled, a small sad smile, as she rubbed off the dirt that stuck to the small picture of her and another pink haired girl, laughing.

"Thank you." She put the picture back in her wallet, and looked up to the taller woman.

Her eyes widened.

* * *

><p>"Well this is fun..." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.<p>

"How come you're so annoyed, Rima-chan?" He said.

"How did I end up with you, cross dresser? And stop calling me so familiarly." She glared at him.

He only smiled, and said, "Because I paid for your drink in exchange for a day with you."

"Tch. I never told you to pay for it, idiot." She said as she sipped her strawberry smoothie. "Nor did I ever agree."

"Still!" He said. "Why do you call me cross dresser? When it's the first time we've met?"

Rima sighed. She'd been doing that a lot recently. "Because my first impression on you was a woman. And I don't see the reason buying a stranger a drink and trading it for a day with said stranger. Tell me again why I told you my name?"

"You're so funny Rima-chan!" He said. Rima only rolled her eyes. "Idiot." She muttered.

She didn't know what made her go along this ridiculous day with this idiot-stranger-cross dressing guy named Fujisaki Nagihiko. Neither did she know how he knew she wanted strawberry shake awhile ago. Something was definitely wrong with her today that made her go along this thing.

When Nagihiko picked up the picture, he was almost shocked. He'd been waiting for a long time in that line, but he never turned around to talk to the noisy impatient woman behind him, nor did he know that she knew his current client.

At first he just wanted to give back the picture, but when he saw her cute face...well maybe it's not bad to get to know his client's friend. He also wanted to help lessen the hurt she felt but hid, whenever she longed for her friend. Nagihiko saw through it all. This girl...was hurting...she hid her secrets and insecurities behind a facade...but she was strong...he envied that.

For the first time, Fujisaki Nagihiko was interested in a girl...very very interested.

* * *

><p>Amu stared long and hard at the ceiling. She noted the small things of her new room to keep her mind off a certain someone.<p>

The ceiling was painted light blue, while the walls were covered by pale yellow wallpaper, then as she stared out the window from her bed, she remembered her own room in her house, which had a balcony that overlooked the neighbourhood. Dia had already fallen asleep awhile ago.

"I wonder what Rima's doing right now..." She thought sadly. "I wonder if Yaya ran out of candies already..."

"Amu." A knock at the door shook her out of her reverie.

"Yes?" She called back.

"Do you want to eat dinner?" Ikuto asked when she opened her door.

She couldn't meet him in the eye yet, and she was tempted to say no, but then again she needed to get to know him if she wanted to stay alive any longer.

"Okay..."

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ikuto! Wake up! You lazy bum!"<p>

It was a sunny six o'clock in the morning, and unfortunately...Amu found herself in a bad morning trying to wake up the man of the house to answer his annoying cell phone ringing like crazy.

She would have answered it but...the problem was she couldn't seem to find it...

"Aiyoooo... Ikuto! You really need to answer your cell phone! Seriously or else I can't sle-Ahhhh!" Amu found herself silenced by Ikuto pulling her down into his arms.

"Well, that shut you up. Who in the world will be able to sleep when you're making so much noise?" He groaned.

Amu was wide awake now. She stared at his misty eyes for what seemed like forever.

_Really...he looks cute when his hair is so messy, and the way it falls above his eyes..._

She suddenly found herself blushing at such thoughts.

"L-let go of me...Ikuto..."She said. The phone seemed forgotten for a second.

"Why should I?" He smirked at her.

She blushed even more. "The phone!"

Ikuto sighed and got up.

He crouched under his bed and pulled up his sheets before sticking his hand under.

"Stupid annoying thing..."He said as he pulled it out and answered it.

* * *

><p>"Don't go anywhere while I'm gone, okay?" Ikuto told her.<p>

"Yeah yeah I know...when are you coming back?"

"Somewhere in the afternoon I guess...be careful..."He told her again.

"Shouldn't I be telling you that? Anyway I'm totally capable so go ahead with your business..." She said.

Amu sighed as she closed the door and watched him leave.

Amu stayed there for a few minutes, gazing as Ikuto hopped in a car, the same car that took them to the hospital. She guessed that he probably had some business with Kairi. She didn't take her eyes off until the car speeded away, fading into the distance. Only now did she notice the peacefulness of this neighborhood, there were only a few houses, so it was pretty quiet. She wondered why Ikuto decided to live here...Suddenly she felt thankful that Ikuto trusted her enough, to ;et her take care of his house...

She started to walk aimlessly around the house and felt bored until an idea came into her mind.

"Since Dia's still sleeping and Ikuto's gone...It's time for some exploration!" She muttered excitedly.

She silently went in Ikuto's room and closed the door.

She was greeted by the sight of his extremely neat room, it was so tidy, it could have been spotless. She started to feel a tad bit of guilt on what she was about to do.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this...But sorry Ikuto...I really need to know more about you..."

She rummaged through his cabinets and was really surprised about how neat everything was...well except for his bed...the black bed sheets were just pushed in a corner in his rush.

As she continued to open drawers, she realized how little she knew about him aside from the info in the folder from heaven.

"Now that I see it... I don't know what his work is..." She wondered.

She also passed by his underwear cabinet but quickly closed it, she felt her cheeks redden. "Okay that was not in my list..." she muttered before she breathed in and out. "I'm so not a pervert."

"Okay, next." She said as opened the last cabinet in his closet.

The cabinet was full of papers. But this time they were not neatly piled as the rest of his things.

"Resignation papers?" She said as she went through some...

_Easter Company: _

_Dear Sir,_

_I am resigning._

_This may be too sudden. That I know. I'm very sorry._

_Sir, I think I have already brought you more than enough wealth through the time I've worked for you. But I think It's time I retire. Please do not ask for more reasons. As stated from the contract, I will give you half of my accumulated earnings. But after I've transferred everything, I request you stop recopying my albums, and please stop revealing or using my name. Please ban anything that uses or discusses my name. And...Please do not display anything about me anymore. _

_In simple words...All that I ask for you is to make the whole world forget me. If possible...I want this process to be as discreet as you can and don't announce it to the public, I do not want to appear in the news. After all the processes are done, I will not request anything from you ever again. You may forget me as you wish, and make the world think I never existed. But you must not break your promise once you agree and sign this resignation letter. I will keep it as proof of your consent._

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

Under his name was an unreadable signature.

"Why did he resign? And _make the world forget_...?" Her voice trailed off.

She put the paper aside and picked up another.

The paper was a bit crumpled, but inside the messy handwriting was still recognizable.

"I hate you Ikuto...It was all your fault..." Amu was even more baffled now. She somehow remembered and seen this handwriting before...but she forgot to whom it belonged to. All of them in their childhood circle used notes in private...

"What did Ikuto do?" She wondered.

She saw a blue old box under all the other papers and she brought it out.

The box was pretty dusty but it was beautiful, with intricate designs running around the edges.

She opened the box and it was full of small pink letters. Her eyes widened. Those were the kind of letters she used... She brought each one of them out and read them one by one.

"Ikuto-ni, come to my house with Utau-chan..."

"Ikuto-ni, come play me something..."

"Utau-chan has a really pretty voice..."

"When are you coming again, Ikuto-ni..."

"I won't be able to visit you and Utau-chan today..."

"Tadase came and visited us today, are you coming next week?"

"Ran and Miki came by, Su stayed at home with their oldest onee-chan..."

_Oldest? But Ran was the oldest..._

"I met onee-chan today Ikuto...She'll be staying for a while...I really like her...when will you and Utau come..."

"Tadase really likes onee-chan...But onee-chan seems to like your company more...she still thinks she could be better than you though..."

Amu put down all the letters...she recognised the handwriting was hers...but she didn't remember writing them... Nor did she remember Ikuto...Or the onee-chan she kept writing about in the next letters...The letters kept getting longer so she realized that the longer the letters were, the older she got when she wrote them.

The last letter read "Hey Ikuto, it's my fourteenth birthday next week...Onee-chan, Ran, Miki, Su, Rima, Yaya, Tadase and Kukai are coming! Promise me you'll come with Utau okay? And you and Tadase should talk more? Okay? Remember to play me something with onee-chan...Reply as soon as you can..."

She put the letter down... "Now that I think about it...I don't remember much about anything before my fifteenth birthday..." She said.

Amu gathered everything and put it back in the cabinet. But then she saw something fall out of the pile.

The picture was worn out. Its edges were a bit torn, but she could see it was well cared for. It was obvious that it had been important.

And Amu found her eyes widening.

It was a picture of her and Ikuto. Apparently she was younger in the picture. She was smiling widely at the camera while Ikuto was just staring at her. But if you look closely, you could see that the sides of his mouth were turned upward.

Amu felt her eyes turn watery as she smoothed out the picture.

"Ikuto..."

She put the picture back inside the cabinet and stood up.

"I don't know what happened between you and me, or Tadase...but I know everyone's been keeping something from me...and I'm going to find out...No matter what." She was determined.

* * *

><p>Dia opened her eyes to sunlight seeping in the window. She looked around the room for any signs of Amu but found none. She got up and stretched her small tired body before turning to her angel form.<p>

"Amu?" She called. But no one answered.

But then, as she looked around the room she saw a piece of paper under the pillow she slept on.

She picked it up and read the words neatly scribbled on it.

* * *

><p><em>Orange<em>

_Don't worry about me okay?_

_He went out and he won't be back till the afternoon. _

_I'm going somewhere but I'll come back. _

_Your food's in the bowl in the kitchen. _

_I am going to find my past as well as his._

* * *

><p>"No...You can't. Amu..." She said as the paper fluttered down to the floor, before she ran.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinamori Amu was going to find out everything. This she decided. She was going to make sure she knew what they've been hiding from her. She was going to find out what made Ikuto resign from whatever job he had before, why he wanted everyone to forget him. Why <strong>she <strong>forgot him. Why he separated himself from almost everyone...even his own family. What made him alone.

She was determined to fix his life. Fix everything between him and her. What ever happened, she knew he was someone very important to her now. She wasn't a pawn anymore. She was a queen moving in her own pace. Tadase wasn't the center of her life, no, not anymore.

"Okay... Ikuto's address...check, cell phone...check, wallet...check... Revenge plan...maybe..." She said as she sat in one of the plush seats of a high class cafe. She remembered how she used to go with Tadase to the same cafe in their place.

"Ma'am do you want anything?"

"Ah, I'm waiting for someone." She smiled at the waitress.

As the waitress left, she looked out the window and pondered her next step. After a few minutes she brought out her cell phone and dialled a number she used to ring all the time.

"Hello? Ho-"

"Didn't you want to get to know me? **Hotori Tadase-kun**?"

"Wh-"

"Let's talk at Tokyo Cafe." Then she hung up on him. Her face turned serious.

"Might as well let him feel the pain...and this time, I'll have the upper hand..."

_Time for Payback._

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading and supporting my story! Though I'm really sorry I updated late! I'll update after 55 reviews! Thank you guys! I love you all!

I hope I'm 1st Honor again! Wish me luck in exams! Especially Chinese!

Mau: Remember to Read and Review to give Andrea more motivation! And see Ikuto! Lolz!

A/n: editing them in a rush...


	8. Secret In the Attic

**Edited CHAPTER 6 (as of July 27 2013)**

An-chan: Hi guys! Happy vacation to all who are having their vacation just like me! I would like to say thank you to all of you who supported my story and waited for it!

To all those interested, I drew Ame in my deviantart account! You can check it out on my profile. I do hope it's okay enough...I still need to get the hang of her hair.

bluegirl1123. deviantart . com

bluegirl1123. deviantart gallery/#/d4sw2pk

Just take out the spaces wherever they are. I would also like to ask if anyone of you have deviantart accounts? I would be happy to watch you, and I hope you'll watch me too!

I would like to give special thanks to my beautiful reviewers...

**Randomdalmatian326** (Thank you so much! I am so happy to hear that! I'm so glad to have a reader like you! I do hope you'll tell them to me one day...and I hope I won't let you down!)

**Akane Chan** (Thank you for reviewing! Amu's fake body...its kind of like a normal human body...the only thing different is the slight difference in eye color and hair color, or the lengths of hair...physique...Amu looks a bit different as Ame, her hair is longer and the hair grows darker and ends in red at the tips...)

**KyGazer** (Haha..Thanks! I got first actually! So happy...I do hope I make a great ending...Hope you'll stay till the end!)

**Crescent Moon 202**(Thank you for the review! Haha revenge starts this chap!)

**Kyo Kun 4ever** (Thank you! I'm glad you liked my last chapter! I hope I don't let you down!)

**Storm Skyress** (You're one of my sweetest readers...Your reviews always manage to want to make me update faster. Thank you so much to send in 2 reviews! I hate to make you wait!)

**Darkphoenix94** (Thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story! I hope I'll continue surprising you!)

**Jayssa** (Awww...Thank you! I do hope you'll review again and tell me what you think! Love you too!)

**Jenelim** (Thanks Elena! You should stop being lazy and get you but writing your story.)

**xxxCrystallScarletxxx** (Your too kind! Thank you so much! I can't believe you think it's one of the best! My heart is crying in joy! I love you too! Thank you so much...again!)

**You'reKiddingRight** (Thank you so much for the advice and for being my fifty fith reviewer! So now I'm updating! Thank you! I hope you keep telling me what you think!)

I would also want to thank all those people who are reading my story, and supporting it...I'm a first time writer so every single thing you say gives me this unexplainable bubbly feeling that makes me want to update and hug each and every one of you to death.

Thank you...Times a million for all your love and support.

Elena-chan: She doesn't own anything. But thank lord someone made Shugo Chara or else she wouldn't ever be able to meet beautiful people like you. On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

_Days like this I want to drive away _

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

_You chewed me up and spit me out _

_Like I was poison in your mouth_

* * *

><p>Hotori Tadase stared at the woman in front of him like she was an alien from outer space. Just a day ago she'd wanted to be nowhere near him. Now she was sitting in front of him with those piercing eyes like it was no problem.<p>

He didn't know how she knew his number or his favorite restaurant, he didn't know how she came to know about his fiancee, heck he didn't even know how she knew Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Most importantly, he didn't know why she would want to meet him...

'She really looks like Amu' He kept on thinking. The more he stared the more he got confused. It was almost as if he was staring at his own Amu, with her small movements. Even her taste in clothes was like Amu's. He was so intrigued. Why would this woman hate him so much? Aside from the fact that he was cheating, it wasn't as if he was doing it to her...And if Amu knew her surely he would have seen her,once or met her at some point...Or maybe she liked him before? No...He never saw her face before the afternoon with Saaya...Maybe he forgot her face through all of the women who confessed to him...Wait...he would never forget someone who looked so much like Amu..

He shook his head mentally; his thoughts were too confused and jumbled to figure anything out right now. The more he thought, the more his head started to swirl.

"What did you want to talk about?" She suddenly said.

"I don't understand?" He said.

"Didn't you say you wanted to talk to me?"She asked.

"Oh." He said stupidly. He then remembered at Ikuto's house. And when she told him off. He almost shuddered at the thought...It was the first time a woman refused him so easily.

He cleared his throat before composing himself.

"What's your name?" He started with a smooth voice.

Amu thought about what her answer would be before confidently saying, "You can call me Amu-san if you want." while gauging his reaction. She wanted to see his face when she said it, and she was rewarded with his sudden loss of composure along with his speechless uncomfortable face. If Tadase wasn't in front of her she would have laughed or smirked.

"So...A-Amu-san..."

* * *

><p>The sun was painting different hues of pink, orange, and violet across the darkening blue skies while the clouds were floating on their peaceful journey, undisturbed. It was a pretty sight, especially at the Fujisaki Mansion, a very good day to relax. Peace and quiet. Well...that was until heavy footsteps and the sound of a door being kicked open was heard. Along with the sound of a loud panicked voice.<p>

"Nagihi!...ko." The woman's voice trailed away as soon as she saw the other person in the room. Silence suddenly fell.

"Dia-chan?" Nagihiko said in shock as he suddenly stood up from his seat.

And then a different sound filled the room.

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shit."

_*10 minutes later.*_

It took quite some time before everyone in the room calmed down. And with the very tense uncomfortable atmosphere, and staring contest between the people sitting across each other, it was definitely a rare sight to see in the Fujisaki Mansion.

When the awkwardness in the air was too much to take anymore, Nagihiko was the one who spoke.

"*cough*Ehem... I can explain this?"He said, though it sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

The woman beside him just turned to glare at him.

"Ugh. I don't have time for this. Can I talk to Nagihiko first?" The other woman in the room said irritatedly.

"No, you'll both need to explain clearly." retorted the one who sat beside him.

"There's nothing to explain." The other woman massaged her temples.

"Oh really?"

"Rima-chan, we'll explain this...I need to talk to Dia-chan first?" Nagihiko said uncomfortably.

"Fine. But I'm keeping an eye out from here..." Rima said as she glared daggers at both him and Dia.

Nagihiko sighed and stood up along with Dia, and together they went to the corner of the room.

"Amu's trying to find out what happened." Dia said in an irritated low voice to avoid the other blonde from overhearing their conversation.

"So?"Nagihiko said.

"What do you mean 'so'? Nagihiko don't you know what might happen? You have to help me find her!" She whispered angrily.

Nagihiko just shook his head. "If that's what supposed to happen, you shouldn't interfere, Dia-chan. Amu's bound to find out sooner or later."

Dia's eyes widened in desperation. "I have to stop her! She already knows more than she should...What if she...she..."

"Calm down, Dia-chan...Let her do what she wants. This is her test not yours. You can't do anything if she fails..." He told her seriously.

"And Nagihiko, what's she doing here?"Her eyes drifted to the woman watching them.

Nagihiko just groaned. "You really picked a bad time to come here Dia-chan..."

"You made a really bad move bringing her here."

"But I didn't know she would recognize you or know you..."

"She wouldn't have if you didn't mention my name!"

Nagihiko slapped himself mentally. _Stupid..._

"And how do you know her anyway Nagihiko?"

"Ah...umm...I...umm... just met met her at the mall and invited her here..."_ I definitely can't tell you why..._

Dia just narrowed her eyes at him, and said "Who in the world randomly invite people they just met to their houses? If you're lying to me, an angel for that matter, you'll definitely get minus points in Heaven."

Nagihiko went uncomfortable at that fact...but wasn't he helping Heaven? And angels lie too once in a while...he shrugged, this probably didn't count as a big, there are other things more horrible.

Dia was about to say something but a voice cut them off.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Rima glared from the couch.

Now it was time for Dia to groan. "See? Now we have to deal with her?"

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked in frustration.<p>

_Straight to the point huh..._

Amu tried to force a smile on her face, but it turned into more like a grimace. The past two hours, Tadase decided to take her out to the mall, which he tried to shower her with various gifts in an attempt to get her to like him, though his attempt looked more like bribery to her. He also asked her numerous questions, but she answered them vaguely. She was going to have her turn soon, she couldn't rush things or else he might suspect her of something. This looked like a perfect opportunity to get something out of him.

"Why? Isn't it obvious?" She said.

"Is it because I'm cheating on my fiancée?"

"Oh no, it's because you're cheating on your lover..."She spat sarcastically as she walked pass him.

"Why is it such a big deal? She's in a coma. It's not like she's your friend or something?" He told her.

Actually that's a pretty good idea Mr. I'm-Cheating-But-I-Don't-Care.

"In fact, I am her friend...Her **best** friend."She scoffed and turned around to face him.

His eyes widened. "You're lying aren't you?"

"What makes you think so?"

"I've known Amu for years! I would recognize a friend of hers." He said proudly.

"Would you? You're probably too occupied with your smooch partner to notice."She bitterly told him and continued walking.

He suddenly turned red with anger. "She has a name you know? It's Saaya!"

Amu froze. _Saaya...did he mean Saaya from third year middle school? The one that hated me? She looks so different...But still...that's ironic..._She scoffed again. _I would never have guessed that she would be the girl that the love of my life would cheat on me with._

She stopped walking and suddenly burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked when he caught up to her.

_Time to make him regret this..._

"I can't believe you'd cheat on her with that woman!"She said in between laughter. "Amu was way a hundred percent better than that Saaya you talk about!"

Her words seem to make him even angrier. He grabbed her arm roughly and said "How do you know? You've never met her!"

Amu ignored the pain that shot through her arm and kept her face arrogant. "Tch...I know her enough to know that Amu was totally better...In fact...now that I see it, you've made the most wasteful and stupid decision of your whole life by picking that whore over her!"

"Whore? You say that Saaya's a whore when you're just the same!" He yelled at her.

Amu became surprised.

"I'm a whore? Who do you think you are? That's the last thing that I will ever be!" She said as she pushed him.

"You think it isn't obvious? You're just playing with Tsukiyomi Ikuto! You love me don't you? You just want to deny it and hate me because you're so jealous! That's why you're using him. You love me more than you love Amu that's why you're coming to me and acting as if you care because of Amu!"

_You took my light, you drained me down_

_But that was then, and this is now_

_Now look at me_

Right after he finished his words she snapped.

_I've had enough of you throwing me around and twisting me around your finger. I may have loved you, but doesn't mean you can do this to me!_

And then she slapped him as hard as she could.

_That's for everything._

She turned around and left without a second thought of glancing back.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>"Time is ticking..." The blonde in the room was getting impatient.<p>

Dia and Nagihiko exchanged glances at each other. Having their own unseen mini conversation.

_Should I start?_

_I don't think this is a good idea..._

_Will you start?_

_I don't think we should._

_We should._

_This is totally your fault._

_No it's not._

_This is going to get me fired._

They both sighed.

"So..."Nagihiko started.

"I'm Dia's twin sister?"Dia suddenly said.

"Oh really?" Rima gave her a flat stare. "There's no use lying to me. I know you're Dia-chan. I just want to know how you're undead. If that was even possible. You acted as surprised as I was, and you acted as if I wasn't supposed to see you, so you must have known me."

Dia groaned. "I'm supposed to be looking for someone, not explaining something!"

"There's no way out of this, so you better just spill."

"Rima-chan can you please promise us you won't tell anyone what we're about to tell you?" Nagihiko pleaded.

"Depends."

This time Nagihiko was desperate. "Rima, please don't tell anyone else? It's going to be the end of us if you do..."

Rima just sat there with her arms crossed, in a pondering pose, and then she spoke. "Hmm...If you're so desperate that you even got rid of the honorific...Fine."

"Thank you so much, Rima-chan!"He smiled at her.

"Where do we start?"

"At the beginning." She deadpanned.

"Ok, as you know, Dia-chan's dead already." He started. Dia only flinched a bit at the word.

"I know that. Why do you think I'd scream bloody muder like I'd seen a ghost?"

"So now, where do dead people go?" He smiled.

"Heaven or Hell or in the middle. Is she in the middle?"

"No she's not. She went to heaven."

"And how does that explain why she's here?" Rima asked.

"She's an angel sent here for an important matter." Nagihiko told her.

"Figures. Where's her wings? Angels do have wings right?" She inquired.

"Why do you not seem surprised by it all, Rima?"Dia asked.

"Should I still be surprised by that when you're in front of me? It's already impossible for me to believe you're here, but you are."

Dia just nodded before saying "You've always been the smartest of your batch. My wings are hidden. If I turn into my angel form, I still need to release them first. But humans like you won't be able to see me."

"Why does this cross dresser know about you?"

"Cross dresser?"Dia brows furrowed and her eyes flitted to Nagihiko. "You cross dress?"

"I-I don't!" He denied. "I know about all these stuff because my familiy's one of the helpers of heaven!"

"You guys are so messed up. Why is an angel here anyway? Are you supposed to be like a guardian angel or something for people you love like Amu?" She said nonchalantly.

And then she saw Dia's face contort to one of shock.

"Did I just get it right on the spot?" She asked them again with a surprised expression.

* * *

><p>Once Amu reached the front door of Ikuto's home, her eyes were red, and her makeup ran all over her face.<p>

"Stupid, stupid, conceited, selfish jerk!" She said as she fumbled with the door keys.

When she finally managed to open the door she stumbled in and quickly locked the door. She panted from the long run back, and she was afraid he might have followed her somehow. She slid down the door in relief, until she realized something.

"They can't see me when I'm messed up like this!"She whispered as she scrambled up and tiptoed to the bath room to wash the remnants of her destroyed makeup.

When she got out, her eyes were still red and puffy. "I need to stay somewhere until my eyes go back to normal..." Even her voice became rough.

She tiptoed to the door at the end of the hallway. "This must be the attic...Ikuto and Dia wouldn't look for me here..." She looked around, and when she found the coast clear, she tested the knob.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>As Amu slipped in, she found the room quite dark and dusty, the only light that illuminated the room enough to be seen seeped in from the gap between the blinds of the small window.<p>

It was a melancholic sight, there were boxes stacked neatly in the corners of the room that were covered in a thin layer of dust. Then, there were various papers scattered along the floor.

"Ikuto probably never went in h-"Her words got cut off when she slipped on one of the papers lying on the floor and she landed on her butt. She bit back a groan of pain and silently cursed the paper when she picked it up.

Her eyes widened at the paper and then she picked up another one. "Music sheets..." She whispered. The papers around her all had beautiful written musical notes that probably formed an exquisite melody when brought to life by a musical instrument.

_Did Ikuto used to play one?_

Amu then scoured the room in an attempt to find something. When she didn't find one, she sighed in defeat, and sat on one of the boxes.

That's when she saw it. There was something hanging from the top of the cabinet, it glinted when it caught light.

When she stood to get a better look at it, and it turned out to be some kind of key, she wasn't quite sure because it was dark, but it seemed to be dangling on a chain that was hanging from something else.

She tried to reach it, but she was too short. She grabbed one of the boxes and pushed it to the front of the cabinet. She tested her weight on it first, and when she found it sturdy enough, she sighed in relief before climbing on top of it.

This time she was able to reach the key and pulled the big thing that it dangled on.

It was quite heavy, so she had a hard time bringing it down. Once she managed to land it safely on the floor, she was sure it was an instrument.

She itched to open the case, but she made herself blow all the dust away first, which almost made her sneeze. Now that she saw the key clearly, she gasped.

"It matches my necklace..." Her hands automatically flew to her neck, and touched the place where the non existing necklace would have been, since it was clearly on her real body. It was her lock necklace, which she had always thought was given to her by her mom on her fourteenth birthday. No matter how many necklaces Tadase, or her other friends gave her after that, she couldn't find the nerve in herself to take the necklace off for more than a day to wear a different one. "So that's why it felt so important...It was probably his last present to me..."She muttered.

She forced herself to let go of the key, and slowly, delicately opened the case.

When her eyes landed on the magnificent instrument in front of her, she was taken aback by its stunning beauty. She was so captivated by it that her fingers shook as she tantalizingly traced the features of the violin, from its wood that seemed made from the finest mahogany, to the sensitive strings that had probably made one of the most lovely and wonderful sounds of music.

And then suddenly, she remembered something.

_It was spring. And in the meadow bursting with flowers behind their backyard, she was standing with one of the most important figures in her life._

_Her seven year old self said "Iku-nii! Play!" as she clapped her hands in excitement._

_The beautiful sound of chuckling filled her ears, and she smiled at the sound. He looked at her with his azure eyes and told her "Okay okay, you're too eager Amu-chan."_

_She watched him open his violin case with her legs crossed on the grass, and when her eyes landed on his instrument, she couldn't help but look at it with awe. It was a breathtaking instrument that when played by an equally excellent player, would produce equally if not more captivating music._

_When he started playing, it was as if the whole world stopped moving. And all that mattered was this melody that poured his heart out. The way he closed his eyes and just let everything loose, the feeling of doing the thing you love the most._

_It was an overwhelming feeling. She even closed her eyes and swayed along to savor the sound. When his song ended all too soon without her realizing, she couldn't even move her body._

"_Was it that bad?"He jokingly asked her when she didn't move and just stared at him._

_His words shook her out of her tranced state and she replied. "No! It was the most amazing thing in the whole world!"_

_He grinned at her, and even if she would never admit it to him, it was one of the most handsome things she saw in her whole life. "You always say that."_

"_Only because it's true Iku-nii! One day you're definitely going to teach me!"_

_Ikuto just smiled at her._

Before Amu could remember what happened after, the memory faded.

"Ikuto!" She said.

Suddenly, the door opened behind her, and Ikuto burst in with worry.

"Ame! I was looking for you all over the place! I was so worried that someone hurt you! Even Orange isn't-What are you doing here anyway?" He said when his eyes landed on her back and the instrument.

"What are doing with that?"He asked again when she didn't move.

"Ikuto...Teach me how to play." She said in a flat tone.

"What?"

* * *

><p>An: I'm so sorry for the late update like always! It's just that I'm practicing my drawing and working on my furture stories! I'm also trying to finish my paigee draw world tutorial entry!

Please read and review to show me your support! I love all of you so dearly!

Remember read and review! Pretty please? I love you all and Ikuto does too!

A/n: If there are typo's I'm sorry! I'm rushing the editing...


	9. Do You Feel Lonely

**EDITED CHAPTER 7 ( as of Aug, 16 2013)**

An-chan: OK, **I'M SO SORRY**! I totally understand if you guys want to kill me. BUT let me explain.

I am totally responsible for this late update. The thing is my beautiful **laptop broke**! :'( It's been broken for about weeks...at first I absolutely didn't know why it broke but then it turned out to be my fault for accidentally dropping it on the floor. What delayed it even more was when my parents didn't have the time to go out and get it fixed. Anyway, my hard disk had to be replaced and unfortunately... my files (which include the next chapter) couldn't be retrieved anytime soon so I decided to rewrite it to update as fast as I could.

I would just like to say that I'm really sorry for making you guys wait. I would like to thank everyone who is reading, reviewing, favoriting, subscribing and everything else.

Really...**Thank you** so much.

**Springflowerangel** (Aww, thank you! I do hope you like my drawings! I watched you back, I hope you continue loving my story XD)

**RandomDalmatian326** (Haha XD Maybe...You have to continue reading to find out :D Close...but not quite. XD thanks for reviewing! I love you hehe...)

**Crescent Moon 202** (Thanks XD I'm glad it's going so well...Though I'm not sure how bad I want it to be...I'm so sorry for the late update!)

**IkutoTsukiyomi'sGirl** (Thank you! I hope you continue reading! Sorry for the late update!)

**roseanna blackheart** (You're so sweet XD thanks for reviewing almost all my chaps! I'm glad you're interested in this story! I'm really sorry about the delay! I hope you continue reading and reviewing!)

**WingedMax** ( LOLz sorry if I made Tadase too bad in this story XD I'm glad you think it's cute! I have a violin already XD just gotta find the lessons! I love the NagiRimaDia parts too! It was really enjoyable to write! I'm happy you think my storyline is great! Pls continue to tell me what you think!)

**Namirin** (Aww...OwO Thank you! I'm sorry I updated late! Pls continue reading my story till the end!)

**kanxkawaii**(Thank you! Sorry for the delay!)

**SweetRoseBriar** (Hi! I hope you got my PM. I'm really glad you had the time to PM me and reply XD I'm really sorry I couldn't update sooner!)

**Xerra Phene** (Really? I'm so touched! I really wanted to make a good story! I'm glad you think so. Haha that's how I react to other stories I read too! I hope you continue to think my story is great! I'm really sorry that I didn't update faster.)

**YourKiddingRight**( Thank you XD ! I'm glad you like my suspense and cliff hangers! I don't like Tadase when he's Ikuto's love rival but I don't mind reading Tadase fics if requested! Just not T x A..lolz sorry I'm an amuto fan!)

**Jenelim **(Thanks Elena! *gives twin a twinly virtual hug*)

**Storm Skyress **(Thank you! I'm practicing on descriptive words recently! I want to be able to write better when using them XD The plot is starting to get deeper now and to answer your question, I do! I'm glad you like my art! Haha I should post not anime drawings too...anyway I still need a long way to improve! You should post your drawings! I would love to see them! A shout out to your beautiful Aunty! Thank you! It's an honor! I hope you and your Aunt continue reading! Sorry for the absolutely late update!)

**Kyo Kun 4ever** (It's so nice to hear from you again! Haha sorry! I didn't know! I apologize XD. Please continue to think my chapters are amazing! If you have other corrections please tell me!)

**unknow98** (Hi! Thank you so much for reviewing! I do believe that this is the first time I've heard from you! But It's ok if you forgot to review :) though you reviewing makes me a lot more happier, I hope you and kitty-chan continue to love me and my story! I love you too! XD)

**Panda123Otaku** (Aww thank you! I'm so glad you reviewed for me! Here's the update!)

Here is the next chapter! I hope you didn't mind the inconvenience.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

_Broken pieces of_

_A barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

_Now there's only me and the lonely_

* * *

><p>The blond haired man stood alone at the sidewalk, his hand clutching his red cheek, and his hair covering his face as he bit down a groan of pain. The feisty woman's slap was hard, fast, stinging, and absolutely painful.<p>

He was angry, no...It was more than that, he was infuriated. At Amu? No. He was infuriated with himself for blurting out those groundless accusations without any proof. If only he had controlled his temper more like he used to, if only he came to accept her own opinions, if only he shut up his treacherous mouth and didn't babble nonsense on a whim, maybe he had a chance of making Amu like him.

He wanted to smack his head over and over again. How could he have uttered such insults at her? He considered trying to run after her...but he knew it would only make the problem worse. The best course of action was to give her some time to cool down before making a move to apologize, if he were ever to be given the chance to, that is.

The woman had hated him from first sight, angry at him, but she'd given him a chance, but he just had to ruin it and turn the day into a disaster. What he did must've strengthened her beliefs of him being an ill, selfish bastard, as if he didn't know that already, but he had his reasons.

He wouldn't rest in peace until he finishes what he started.

* * *

><p>"How about this pink designer tube dress ma'm? I think it would suit you really well!" A sales lady from the shop told her picky customer.<p>

"Really? No thanks, unless you have it on a different color?" Saaya said while waving the woman off. She placed her perfectly manicured hand over her face in tiredness and in impatience.

"But Madame! You told us to get the most expensive dresses that suit you! I think pink really suits you well! This is one of a kind! We don't have it on any other color."The woman pleaded.

Saaya rolled her eyes in anger. "I told you I don't want that color! Get everything of that...that THING out of my sight, do you not understand? I don't need to say it again do I?! Or are you so stupid that I have to spell it out to your weak little brain!? I'm not taking anything, ANYTHING that has that despicable color!" She yelled at the woman.

The sales lady cowered under her glare and proceeded to stuff the dress away. She definitely caused a commotion with her outburst and she overheard other employees who were staring at her peculiarly while whispering to each other, "What's wrong with her? She's so bitchy..." "I know right?"

Saaya scoffed even more and said, "What are you staring at huh? Your eyes aren't even worth enough to pay for what you're looking at! Tch... Irresponsible gossiping employees...", her words sent the girls glowering at her before going off with their own businesses.

She leaned back on the black couch she was sitting on and crossed her arms. In truth, she didn't know what was going on with herself too...she was never picky with colors before, but ever since that other woman showed up, she had begun to hate everything of the color pink. She threw out all her clothes of the said color and started getting stressed about it.

"What's so good about that color anyway...", she muttered under her breath. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her mouth was curved into a frown. The color actually suited her, and it became her one of her favourite colors before she started hating it all of the sudden.

The saleslady continued bringing her clothes fearfully but this time the absence of the color pink was evident, which was a relief to the already stressed and angry Saaya.

Fortunately, she managed to find some promising articles of clothing to buy because her closet was literally diminished after all of her pink clothing was sent off.

As the other woman continued to lead her toward the cashier, she passed by a pink piece of jewellery, 14 karat gold pink diamond earrings, it looked really expensive and she thought it suited her pretty well, she halted in front of it and asked.

"I'm taking this." She pointed it to the sales lady.

The sales lady cowered under her stare and said, "B-But Ma-madame! I-I thought y-you-"

"What part of 'I'm-taking-this' do you not understand?" She said authoratively.

"I-I u-understand! B-but u-unfortunately M-madame...i-it's already t-t-taken... "The woman's e voice shook as she basically told her that it wasn't available anymore.

"WHAT?" Saaya basically threw a tantrum. "Whoever bought it, cancel it! I'll pay a higher price!"

"B-b-but Madame...the blonde haired man was going to give it as a present to the p-p-pink haired lady..." The sales lady explained.

"Well tell him th- wait wait wait..." Saaya turned around swiftly to face the woman and emphasised her next words. "**Blonde haired man and a pink haired woman, together?**"

"Y-Yes, m-madame...a b-blonde haired man with a-a beautiful p-pink haired l-lady..."The sales lady stuttered out cautiously.

What happened next was like an atomic bomb exploding.

"!"

* * *

><p>Saaya's face was red with anger as she slammed her credit card on the counter. Her once perfectly styled hair was now...not so perfect anymore as some of her curls stuck in different directions as a result of her pulling and scratching it again and again in frustration and in anger. Her green eyes were wild and filled with fury, her nails painted with yellowish nail polish were sharp like a vultures talons ready to rip its prey into shreds. Her voice was gruff and angry as she addressed the cashier and the saleslady to pack all the clothes according to color and her lipstick covered mouth kept opening and closing like a fish in disbelief.<p>

She wanted to smash something, destroy something, ANYTHING will do. A thunderstorm basically brewed up above the ground she walked on.

She quickly gathered all her purchases and stepped out to the cold afternoon air. As she walked, her steps got heavier. She couldn't shake off what the sales lady said.

'_Blonde haired man and pink haired lady'_

She was sure it was them. Tadase and that woman the other day, they might be together and she didn't like it. To top it off, he just bought those earrings she wanted and he was planning to give it to the other woman! She was totally shocked and furious at this knowledge. She wanted to see for herself if she really heard and assumed right.

She was his girlfriend for god's sake!

If she was right...what would she do? Beat him up? Break up with him? No...it wasn't an option. Breaking up would mean defeat to a woman who looked like that cursed Hinamori Amu! She needed to do something if she wanted to have Tadase to herself and complete her plans. Should she kill her? Or should she kill Tadase and hide his corpse in her car?

Saaya stopped walking and her hands which hung limply at her sides gripped her new possessions until her knuckles were white. Her head hung low and her eyes started brimming tears.

_What am I thinking? I think I'm going crazy! _

She was being foolish, stupid and thinking like a hysterical mad woman. She blinked her tears away and continued walking with more confidence.

She wasn't going to sit down and cry just because her lover was with another woman! If he loved her then she was going to prove that what he felt for that woman was just attraction and nothing else.

She had just started rounding the corner when she saw him, Tadase with his back to her. Shocked, she quickly turned back and leaned on the wall as she gasped like her life depended on it. Luckily, her hands quickly flew to her mouth in attempt to cover up the sound.

She had been right! Her heart was filled with fury because they were together. She couldn't believe Tadase declined to accompany her shopping just cause he had 'important matters'...

_liar_...

She felt her heart thumping fast in her chest as she listened to their conversation.

"Whore? You say that Saaya's a whore when you're just the same!" He yelled at her.

Saaya's eyes widened in disbelief. The wench was accusing her a whore! But she quickly shrugged and thought, _It's not that far from it though. _Despite that, her spirits lifted up when she realized Tadase was defending her so she listened more intently.

"I'm a whore? Who do you think you are?! That's the last thing that I will ever be!" The woman retorted back at him.

Saaya quickly realized the woman was very angry, she smiled at the thought. The woman hated Tadase! She wasn't that big of a threat, she was still furious with him though for seeing the woman. But the next words shocked her even more.

"You think it isn't obvious? You're just playing with Tsukiyomi Ikuto! You love me don't you? You just want to deny it and hate me because you're so jealous! That's why you're using him. You love me more than you love Amu that's why you're coming to me and acting as if you care because of Amu!"

_The hell?_

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun had only begun to set at the Fujisaki Mansion, when the commotion arose.<p>

The three people who were once sitting peacefully despite the tension were now...ugh...how does one describe it? In an awkward position.

The shorter girl had lunged on the other woman while the only guy in the room was trying to keep them apart before all hell broke loose.

"Let go of me! Where's **Amu**?! " Rima screamed at Dia, while Nagihiko held her back using his arms. Despite his efforts, Rima's outstretched hands had still managed to grasp Dia's clothes.

"What the hell?!I don't have any reason to tell you!"She screamed back at her as she tried to get her hands to let go.

The other girl just held on tighter and pulled even harder than before.

"**You** are going to tell me whether you like it or not!" Rima snarled violently. She needed to know. **She had to know**. She wanted to see Amu alive, hug her, hear her voice, look into her eyes, and wanted her comfort. These past few days had only made her realize how much she missed her pink haired best friend and how much she wanted to cherish her, be with her, appreciate the time they spent together, and most importantly savour the love she gave Rima.

Rima wasn't as loved as other normal people. When she was young, she almost had the perfect loving family. But things did not stay that way as she grew up. Her parents started getting busy, they started arguing over who was supposed to send her to and from the school, she obviously got upset at that, so she tried her best to make them laugh as much as they used to when she was young, but it didn't work.

Her jokes and efforts had garnered the opposite reaction. Her parents got angrier and told her that she was being childish. Her parents would then send her off, and argue as if it was more important than her needs; it was as if she was a hindrance to them, a problem. Her social health started getting affected, her problems at home stuck to her outside from it. She had become anti-social, cold, and a person who never lets anyone see her true emotions. But in truth, she was just lonely. She had problems she didn't know how to fix, she didn't know how she was supposed to talk to people, and she didn't feel loved.

The boys at the school treated her like a queen just because she was pretty. They didn't really know her. And they didn't really take any effort to understand her. But Amu did.

She didn't talk with anyone else; she wasn't friends with anyone else. But no matter how many times she shrugged Amu off, Amu kept trying, Amu kept talking to her as if what she thought was important, she asked questions about her constantly, what she liked and what she disliked, kept saying she wanted to be friends with the poor lonely girl that was her. Amu had made her feel important; she kept being concerned for her, and kept asking what problems she had even though no one noticed.

Amu had saved her. She saw her for herself, she saw through all those walls. She cared for her and she loved her.

Even when her parents got divorced they still argued. They told her it wouldn't change anything but it did. She survived through it because Amu was at her side.

She would have traded her own life to save Amu in a heartbeat. Her heart crashed when she heard about the accident and it broke even more when they said Amu might never wake up.

The thought of it brought a fresh wave of tears to Rima's eyes, it made her unconsciously let go of Dia while Nagihiko held her.

"I-I-I just want to see her again..."She murmured as a tear fell from her eye while Dia only looked at her pitifully with guilty pain filled eyes.

Nagihiko looked at the limp weak woman in his arms and sighed. He turned her around and hugged her to his chest, stroking her back soothingly for comfort.

_Don't worry...you aren't alone now._

* * *

><p>It was 7 am, the sun rose quite too quickly, but Amu woke up nonetheless to make breakfast. She didn't get that much sleep last night with all the things in her head. Dia didn't come back last night, making her a bit worried.<p>

As she got up, her long hair followed behind her like a curtain, she sighed as set her eyes on it and twirled a lock on her fingers, the red tips fluttering.

She missed her real hair, even though it wasn't as long as this. She remembered how she used to love taking care of it, combing it and styling it. The way she used to try and make it grow longer for Tadase because he seemed to like long haired girls.

The mere thought made her sigh. What happened to the Tadase-kun she knew as a kid? The one who smiled with happiness and sincerity? Who was this monster of a guy that cheated on her and insulted her? Maybe she never really knew him after all. What could've made him so...different?

She wanted to get revenge on him, for all this hurt he gave her, for this huge problem he gave her. But then again...he made her stronger...if she didn't get into that accident, she would've been fooled all her life...if he even planned on marrying her...she would've loved a man who didn't feel the same for the rest of her days...maybe she'd even go crazy once she discovered his affair after the wedding or later in her life. She would've become a ruined woman.

And if she didn't get into that accident...she would have never remembered or seen Ikuto. She found her lips turning upward at the thought. But then she quickly scowled as she remembered what he said last night.

'_I don't play that thing. Put it back where you got it, Ame. Don't touch it ever again.'_

"Tch, '_dont play that thing_' my ass, you liar..." She growled.

What the hell is wrong with him? It's not just a '_thing_' it was a violin! He used to love it so much! How could he just dump it in the attic? How could he lie and say he didn't know how to play? He was a prodigy! How could that guy just let it lie there and collect dust when it's itching to be played by its master?! Don't touch it? Is he crazy? It's not some dirty trash in a corner! It's a beautiful instrument,

"You jerk!" She unconsciously said.

Amu's face was set in a frown, she was going to make him teach her no matter what, and she was going to make him see how much he loved it!

* * *

><p>Ikuto woke up quite late, his alarm clock was broken, but still Amu should've tried to wake him. The sunlight already filled his room so he assumed it was more or less 9 am, but still he yawned, and laid back under the covers, trying to fall asleep again to no avail.<p>

He walked groggily to the bathroom and started doing the daily routines. As he walked out, he found his stomach protesting for nutrients, so he quickly headed to the kitchen, only to find Ame on the sink washing dishes and no food on the table.

"Where's the food?" he asked with half lidded eyes.

Amu just turned around and stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "I thought you were never going to wake up." She said and turned her back to him.

"You didn't answer my question." He tried again.

She shrugged and said, "Food? Well you woke up pretty late so I ate everything; if you want breakfast then cook for yourself."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "You ate it all? And didn't leave anything for me? Why?" He went to stand beside her in the sink and stopped her hands from working further.

She sighed and raised her head up to meet his gaze with a nonchalant, innocent expression. But once their eyes met it was as if they never seemed to make her stop falling in deeper. It was as if she was looking into his soul, their faces only centimetres apart, their noses almost touching, this realization suddenly started to make heat rise up her face. "E-Early bird gets the worm. If you don't want me to wash the dishes then it's my advantage." She gasped out.

She ripped his hands off her and washed the soap off her own before pushed past him without saying another word.

Ikuto scoffed at the air in front of him. He turned around and said, "Is this because of yesterday?"

Amu stopped at her tracks, and said, "Maybe, maybe not~" in a taunting voice, before continuing on her way.

"Didn't I tell you I don't know how to play?" He shouted after her.

She turned her head and stared at him with a clear 'I-don't-believe-you-look'. "**Liar**." She fully exited the kitchen when she uttered the word, leaving Ikuto alone in his own kitchen, without food and with unwashed dishes on the sink. He groaned in frustration and tried to find something in the fridge.

Amu tried to go as calmly to her room as possible and once she got in front of it, she quickly turned the knob and went in. She leaned on the door as she finished closing it, took in a deep breath through her nostrils, and then she exhaled, trying to get her heart back to a normal pace.

She didn't know why, but her heart was hammering inside her chest. What was wrong with her? It wasn't as if it was her first time looking into his eyes, maybe it was because his face was too close, even so blushing was normal for her, but her heart beating like crazy was not. Was she developing some kind of heart disorder? Did she really even have a heart in her? It felt like there was.

It wasn't as if she had never been so close to guys before, Tadase had kissed her a few times already, of course her infamous blush never failed to show itself. But her heart suddenly becoming irregular was a first, around anyone, not her parents, not her friends, not even Tadase. Tadase made her feel...happy and cared for, but she tried to become his ideal girl as much as she could...well Tadase used to, but now he made her feel insulted and used. Ikuto on the other hand made her feel...how does he make her feel anyway?

She didn't really know the answer. Actually,_ what is Ikuto to her_?

A patient? A friend? She didn't know either...all she knew was that he was important to her...she needed to remember more before she could figure it out. She needed to ask someone if she wanted to know what went wrong with her and if she wanted to know the whole truth.

Then she suddenly remembered Utau's words at the hospital. 'Call me sometime.'

"Perfect." Amu said.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>Amu sat alone at one of the stalls of an air conditioned coffee shop, her cold hands, warmed by the newly ordered latte she held, as she stared outside the street blankly. Her hair was tied messily into a bun, with some of the loose strands falling in her face but she didn't make a move to push them back.<p>

In truth she was very excited. She can finally talk to Utau again. She missed her deeply, especially since she was really busy with her career. It was nice seeing her all successful and living up her dream but it lessened the time they spent together and at the same time made it even more special. The only thing different is, she wouldn't know she was Amu, she would think that she was a complete stranger, but to Amu, she was someone she knew all her life.

Amu succumbed to the feelings inside of her. She was lonely, she was sad, she had a life burdened on her, and then she had no one to confide in.

What remained of her perfect life was now just broken pieces. The love of her life cheated on her, her life was on the verge of death, she had another life to figure out, her guardian had disappeared, her friends can't know she's here and right now, she didn't really know her own past anymore.

She was completely lonely with no one to share her problems to.

As she tentatively took a sip from her latte, she wondered if Ikuto felt like that way. Did he feel sad being alone? Was that the reason why she saw sadness and pain deep in his eyes?

When the sound of the door's bells ringing signalled a new customer, Amu lifted her head up. A woman who wore sunglasses with her hair tucked in a brown bonnet came in, her strides long and confident, her clothes were fashionable yet simple, a white blousy shirt with slits on the sleeves and brown cropped jeans and some bangles on her arms. She also held a white purse on her other hand. She scanned the shop and when her head turned her way, she immediately smiled.

Amu waved her hand eagerly and Utau quickly slid onto the seat across her. She took off her sunglasses which revealed her bright purple eyes that shined like stars and said, "I'm so glad you called! I'm sure Ikuto didn't talk about me so I'll introduce myself again. I'm Hoshina Utau, nice to meet you! I know we didn't start on the right foot and you must think awfully of me but I hope we can still become good friends!" She said elatedly and extended her hand forward.

_We already are._

Amu smiled and tried not to cry. She truly missed her so much. She wanted to hug her and crush her to death as if it were really the last time she'd see her.

"I'm Hashimoto Ame, Ame is fine Hoshina-san. Nice to meet you too! You can also call me Amu, if you would like." Amu told her with tears at bay.

"Is Amu really fine with you? Y-you share the same name as my best friend...s-she's in a coma though. I don't think you want to talk abo-" She was cut off by Amu's words.

"It's fine Hoshina-san. I would really like to know about your friend, Amu, too."

* * *

><p>Elena-chan: Hey guys! School's already started but Andrea will try her best to update every month! <strong>Read and Review for more chapters! Andrea loves you all and is terribly sorry for the late update! <strong>

A/n: I made this chapter longer to compensate. I hope you guys didn't mind and I hope you'll continue loving my story! I love you! Review please!

A/N: Changing some sentences...are u guys still there?! XD wait for me!


	10. Long Time No See

**EDITED CHAPTER 8 (as of Aug 20 2013)**

An-chan: Hi guys! Your reviews have made me so happy! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! So I'mma not say too much here and get on with thanking you guys! Remember that I love all of you!

I would like to say thanks again to my lovely reviewers and readers and everything else XD

Special thanks to...

**Panda123Otaku** (Thank you for reviewing! I hope you see this chapter! :) )

**Namirin** (Haha, thanks! You'll find out more very soon!)

**Springflowerangel** (Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!)

**Xerra Phene** ( Thank you! Sorry didn't update faster!)

**SweetRoseBriar** (Don't worry! Maybe our Ikuto will change his mind! In fact I'm taking violin classes now!)

**13-Black-Cat** ( Aww! I'm so glad you love my story! Are you Spanish?)

**Chocolatechip123** (Hi Pia-chan! Of course we can be friends! Italy must be really beautiful! I really want to taste genuine Italian cuisine one day! I'm so happy that my story actually relaxes you! I doubt my story's gonna end soon...I still have a lot up in my sleeve! *wink wink!* I'll try to update faster XD! PM me anytime! Sorry for making you hate Tadase! Wasn't intentional!)

**Kitkatcrunch** (Haha, sorry for the long wait! But seriously, I promise I'm going to continue this story till the end! I hope you continue falling in love with MMGA!)

**animefreak96ful** (Thanks! Hope you manage to read this update!)

**Storm Skyress** (Aww! Sorry for not updating soon! Yeah, I now know the importance of keeping your laptop safe. How's your aunt? I do hope she's still reading this! Anyway it wasn't my laptop this time, its just that I've been really occupied with school (tests/projects/homework), practices (play/violin), events(weddings/partys/relatives) and going to the hospital(nothing serious though.) I do hope that despite all this you'll still love me! XD)

**Brok3n Ang3l** (Thank you! I hope you continue reading my story and of course thinking its good!)

**DragonWarriorlover123** ( Really? Thank you for reading! I'm so glad you decided to even review! How did you find it? I thought it wouldn't show up on deviant art!)

**roseanna blackheart** ( Thank you for tellin me how you think about my chap! But I'm serious! I'm really going to continue this story till the end so I hope you continue reading it!)

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

_Should be strong, movin' on but I see you_

_Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside_

_And I turn around, you're with him now_

_I just can't figure it out_

* * *

><p>Utau Hoshina has always been known for her fierce and determined personality. She was stubborn, competitive, smart and clever. Her amethyst eyes were enchanting, and her blond hair was long, silky and smooth. Many would say she looked just like an angel, but depending on the situation, her personality was far from one. Utau was also a woman full of youth and talent. Her voice was soulful and expressive. In short, she was the epitome of a perfect rising star, and these were the characteristics that set her above the rest.<p>

Utau grew up under the protection of her parents and of course her beloved brother. He was one of the brightest stars in the night sky, so near yet so far away. That was what her relationship with him felt like now.

When they were young, she looked up to him as her protective and loving brother, but today, he was her lost one.

It's actually really funny, at some point of her childhood, she had a belief where he was only boy she would love, the only boy she desired to marry, and that she was the only girl that deserved him. You could pretty much say that her childish mind was practically obsessed with him.

She was even jealous of her closest best friend, who her brother always seemed to play close attention to. You could say she had a bit of...something you could call a 'brother complex'. But fortunately, she was concerned enough for her brother to finally get some sense through her mind. She only loved him as a protective little sister, and nothing more. She realized this when she secretly observed how much her brother seemed to care for her best friend, and how much he liked being around her. Soon her jealousy had vanished, and instead became replaced by the strong emotion of wanting to keep that smile on her brother's face.

It was a handsome sight to witness one of her brother's infrequent smiles. She deemed her best friend one of the luckiest people on earth for being able to coax the very same smile on his lips. A smile that Utau had tried so hard to coax, but her friend had managed to do it in just minutes.

It's so sad that everything she worked hard for was hopeless. Being a global star was not worth enough to see her brother's smile. Talent, money, and fame were nothing compared to her brother's happiness and it was almost impossible to even get to see him, a smile even more unattainable than before. She felt defeated. Her brother had given up everything for **her,** but even the same person he sacrificed his whole pleasure and contentment didn't even know it. And now, it seems she never will.

It was so hard, so very hard for Utau, to pretend she didn't want him back in their lives, to pretend he didn't exist in front of the very girl for whom he gave up his life with them. But she also knew that if she let him back, it would hurt him even more. She had already tried and failed.

The only person who could restore it was lost. Lost in an eternity of sleep.

Two of the most important people in her life are gone. One lives in misery, out of reach, and the other in eternal slumber somewhere in the heavens. She could only hope that they would be able to reach each other...some day...some how... Right now she could only pray for each one's safety.

She longed to regain her connection to her brother, and now she had a chance to at least know how well he was doing by being able to talk to someone who is near him, as well as being able to meet someone so much like her friend, someone whose very presence reminded her of someone so close to her heart.

She felt her eyes getting watery and so, she tried her best to blink the tears away.

"You're thinking about her again aren't you? Utau..."

Utau let out a forced smile as she faced the person beside her, "How do you always notice that stuff, Kukai?"

Kukai's eyes drifted to her for second before he turned them back on the road, "I guess I know you too well, when your pretty face gets depressed, you're thinking about her or him." His mouth turned to a grin.

Utau tried to hide the smile that was threatening to come out on her face. Kukai was such a good and kind hearted person. He had really tried his best to understand her and make time for her. The way he cared for her and help her made her feel immensely thankful to him. He brought excitement back to her grim life. Sure, the lad was annoying at times but his company made her feel comfortable and safe.

Its funny how he also shared her competitive personality, and how they often tried to beat each other in silly things. They would have 'Ramen Nights' at her favourite ramen shop when he was free and then try to best each other in ramen eating competitions. The simple thought of it made her want to giggle.

She had actually accepted the fact that she 'liked' him a whole lot after she 'lost' her brother. She almost couldn't imagine life without Kukai already. That would've been so boring. She remembered the time when he kissed her at the playground. It was so sudden that he caught her off guard when she was down. He was teasing her of course, but somehow deep inside her, feelings for him started growing. She wondered if he ever felt anything else for her...These thoughts brought a blush onto her cheeks and Kukai noticed it.

"Thinking of me? Your mood seems to be much better now... "He teasingly told her while wagging his eyebrows with a pointed look and knowing smile.

Utau's face blushed tenfold. Scratch that stuff about liking him, she thought. He's too overconfident and annoying!

"Shut up and drive, Souma! You should keep your eyes on the road." She huffed at him and slapped his arm.

Of course, trust the man's reaction to laugh. She, in turn, should just look out the window and stop overthinking.

* * *

><p>Kukai dropped her off at the mall, trusting she would stay safe, and hopefully, that no one would be able to distinguish her in her outfit.<p>

Utau prayed she wasn't late as she speed-walked to the meeting place in her beige flats. Quickly composing herself as she arrived in front of the coffee shop, she wished she didn't look overly casual or too accessorized. she really wanted to become her friend and at the same time catch up with the happenings concerning her brother. She didn't want to offend the girl or intimidate her. Utau wasn't that good at socializing, probably because of her pride, but this time she would forget about that.

She entered, and when her eyes saw the girl waving enthusiastically at her, she smiled. She really reminded her of Amu. Actually, she resembled Amu in almost every single way that it was almost too pelicular.

Utau swiftly sat on the opposite seat from the girl and placed her sunglasses inside her purse.

She then excitedly said,"I'm so glad you called! I'm sure Ikuto didn't talk about me so I'll introduce myself again. I'm Hoshina Utau, nice to meet you! I know we didn't start on the right foot and you must think awfully of me but I hope we can still become good friends!", before holding her hand out.

The girl beamed at her, and for some reason, Utau felt like it was an exact replica of her best friend smiling. When she noticed the deep sincere emotion in the girl's eyes, Utau was taken aback. She didn't know why, but her eyes held a tinge of happiness and sadness. It strangely made Utau want to comfort the girl as if they were already friends.

With her voice slightly wavering, she said, "I'm Hashimoto Ame, Ame is fine Hoshina-san. Nice to meet you too! You can also call me Amu, if you would like.", as she firmly held Utau's hand in hers.

Utau suddenly felt grief in hearing her best friend's name. _Oh, even their names are similar. Why is it that I see Amu in this person?_

"Is Amu really fine with you? Y-you share the same name as my best friend...s-she's in a coma though. I don't think you want to talk abo-" she nervously said, until Ame cut her off.

"It's fine Hoshina-san. I would really like to know about your friend, Amu, too."

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>"She was the person Ikuto visited, wasn't she?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. It was important that I keep my inquisitive front, so that I wouldn't seem too suspicious.<p>

Utau smiled a melancholic smile before saying, "Yes, that was her. Amu was a great friend to us...and of course to Ikuto too." I noticed the hesitation and hurt that flashed across her eyes when she mentioned her brother.

"We grew up together...but of course not all things remain as they are. My brother is quite the creature isn't he? He's caring, protective and wouldn't give a second thought to sacrifice anything for the people he loves," Utau shook her head, "He's such a virtuous, accomplished and capable person. The guy's almost perfect, and I find no fault in him except his naughty, demanding and arrogant side." She laughed at this, and I could almost see what she was talking about. "You might question my recent attitude to him, that day at the hospital..." Her expression turned grim once again as she sighed. "It's just so complicated; I just don't know why it had to turn out like this..."

I simply nodded. _I must have been really important to Ikuto...but why did he have to stay away from his family and from us? Why do I not remember him, even the slightest way? How could that be, when Utau said we were really close? Why did everyone pretend Ikuto didn't exist? How much have they been keeping from me?_

"Ikuto...is he happy? Is he eating well?"Utau suddenly asked me. The sudden question filled with Utau's concern made me smile.

At this moment, a waiter passed by our table, and for a moment he sent a questionable gaze at Utau, but fortunately he didn't recognize her, and for that, Utau sighed with relief.

When the waiter went on his way, I answered, "Well...I don't know him well enough to know whether he is really happy or not...but he is taking care of himself, and I'm really thankful that he let me stay at his house as his roommate...you know, being a runaway and all...He really is amiable..."

"I'm glad to hear tha-you ran away?" Utau's eyes widened.

I felt bad that I was lying to Utau, but what else could I do? I couldn't reveal who I really am even if I wanted to.

"Yeah...I had to find my own path I guess..." Utau nodded.

"You know...you really remind me of Amu a lot..." she bit her lip, "If I hadn't known better I would've thought you were twins! Amu is a really independent person, and she loves doing things that makes people happy even if she doesn't know it..." A fond smile graced her features, "She and Ikuto were really close back then...I was foolish in getting jealous of their relationship! I even thought I was in love! But I'm glad I got over my brother...he is my brother after all...I must've looked like an idiot when I was infatuated with him!" She exclaimed.

I found myself laughing at Utau's confession...how could I not remember any of that? Why do I not remember all these important things? I doubted I wouldn't remember something as ridiculous as that!

"How did you get over him?"

"Ah...well it was mostly my common sense, and well...maybe another boy's help I guess..."Utau blushed. "But I'm not in love with the guy if that's what you think!" She quickly denied.

I smiled. _Kukai's magic I suppose.._. "I never said such a thing...so maybe you do if you want to deny it so quickly..."

"No! I'm serious! Believe me we're just friends! He's just really annoying and competitive that's all! My love life is not worth mentioning! Yours would be much more interesting!" Utau waved her hands in front of her in a dismissive manner.

"So that means you want to be more than friends I presume..."I wagged my eyebrows in suggestion. I always wanted to get Utau and Kukai together but they were the stubborn lot. "I'm sure he feels the same way even though you're insecure." My expression fell when I thought about Tadase. "You won't find delight in mine, if that's what you imply. I used to be together with this guy...but I think he was cheating on me...so...now I don't know..."

Utau's face was in shock. "Cheating? That jerk deserves to be beaten up! If you ever see him tell me! I'll send him a fist he'll never forget!" She shook her fist in front of me in threat.

I laughed. I wanted to hug Utau so much, she was still the same as ever. _If only she knew that the person is nearer than what she thinks._

"Thank you...Ikuto must have been a violinist sometime in his life, right?" The thought suddenly appeared in my head.

Utau's let out a gasp. She quickly held my hands and worriedly asked in a loud voice, "Does Ikuto still play? How is his hand?" Her hands flew to her mouth in shock as if she just uttered a great mistake. "Sorry, pretend you didn't hear anything! It was a mistake! He doesn't play violin!" she cautiously looked around and was relieved that no one seemed to take much notice about her exclamation.

My eyebrows knitted together in thought. I suddenly remembered the resignation letter and now, Utau's strange behaviour. Why were they trying to conceal the fact that Ikuto was a violin prodigy?

"He does! Well, he probably used to, and I saw his violin! What happened to his hand?" I asked peculiarly.

Utau seemed to contemplate whether or not to tell me what was on her mind. Finally she relented and said "Well maybe he used to I guess...but he quit sometime after his hand injury...I think...I can trust you not to tell Ikuto right?"

I confidently said yes, but somehow I sensed that she wasn't telling me everything...I would have to find out the rest some other way. "Why doesn't Ikuto meet up with you or his family? I think he must feel really lonely living alone..."I decided to ask nervously.

Utau's eyes darted unsurely back and forth uncertainly, "I'm not supposed to be telling you this..." She said cautiously.

"I won't say anything to anyone. This isn't really my matters but I want to understand...maybe it'll help me get along better with Ikuto." I wasn't completely saying a lie but I wasn't saying the whole truth either. It's not just Ikuto I wanted to know more about...I wanted to know about myself more than ever.

She narrowed her eyes in deep thought, but I knew I won this battle. If Utau couldn't tell anyone what happened then she'd be dying to get it off her chest even the slightest bit. She finally sighed, and spoke the words I'd been anticipating for.

"Amu's family hates him. Well, that's what I think, after everything..."

_My family hates him?_

"But aren't he and Amu best friends?"

"Amu..." Utau started taking deep breaths to calm herself down, before continuing, "She...d-doesn't really remember him..." By this time tears already leaked out the corner of her eyes. "Everyone thought Ikuto and his violin were the things that caused the misfortunes in our lives...I couldn't do anything to stop him from leaving...Ikuto didn't want to disappear from our lives...he just didn't really have a better choice...Ikuto was only seventeen that time...I don't know how he managed to be apart from us and give up his passion...Oh gosh...I probably look like a fool crying in front of you..." She wiped her tears away.

_Misfortunes?_

"What do you mean by misfortunes?" I grasped her hand in an attempt to comfort her and get an answer.

"Sorry...I can't tell you anything more, Ame. Doing so would only be going against my promise. But I told you as much as I could...I hope you understand." She looked at me teary eyed. "Do you really promise not to tell anyone what I told you?"

I hesitated for a moment and sighed. "I won't..."

"Thank you so much Amu! I-I mean Ame! You really helped my chest feel lighter." She flashed me a grateful smile.

"Amu or Ame is fine, Utau, they're pretty much the same...anyway..." I said a little bit forlornly.

"Alright, I really hope you don't mind wwhichever one I use..."

_I wonder when I'll come back and talk to you as myself again, Utau..._

"Ame?"

"Huh?" I exclaimed a bit surprisingly. Utau was looking at me with an unusual alarmed expression, which made me realize that she must have been calling my name for more than a few times already.

"What were you thinking, Amu? Are you okay?" said her voice laced with concern.

"Ah! It's nothing! I just spaced out that's all..."

For a moment, she looked at me disbelievingly, "You had a really sad faraway look you know?"

"Oh." I said sheepishly, I already knew that Utau was really observant, I need to be more careful from now on.

"Don't mind it." I smiled as proof of my good spirits.

"Fine, since you don't want to tell me anything then let's go shopping!" She exclaimed, and then she proved my efforts in resisting futile. I had no choice but to follow wherever Hoshina Utau goes.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell did that woman go?" Ikuto pulled at his midnight blue locks irritatingly. She was there just a moment ago, but next thing you know after eating a lonely breakfast consisting of really cold bread and sardines, and then washing the dirty dishes, she's gone. He wanted to get mad at her for ditching him but sadly, he couldn't bring himself to.<p>

Said woman didn't even say in her note where she went, and it was driving him crazy with worry.

* * *

><p><em>I'm going out.<em>

-Ame-

* * *

><p>He wanted to make sure she was safe and sound, but no...she just really had to make him all concerned for her welfare. Even her cat was nowhere to be found. The only thing that made him sure that she was going to come back was the note. But even that couldn't set his mind at ease.<p>

So, maybe she had figured out the truth in that impressive mind of hers, that he was lying to her all along about him not knowing how to play the violin, but did she really have to do this to him? Did he really need to apologize for trying to keep his secret?

How did she even know?

He mulled over the places she might be. The grocery store? _No, we haven't run out of food yet..._The pharmacy? I don't think she's sick though...a friend's house? ...

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing impatiently. _I'm really going to scold that woman!_ He thought as he quickly headed to the front door. He didn't really bother to look at the eyehole of his door since he was sure who the person on the other side would be. But what he didn't know was that he was going to regret opening his door very soon.

"Don't you kn-" Ikuto started but his facial expression quickly turned from worried one to a grimace when he saw the woman outside who even had the guts to stick her heels out on the doorstep when he tried closing the door.

"Let me in, Ikuto-kun." She said in an irritatingly sweet voice even though her face was set in a serious look.

Ikuto only glared at her before saying. "I don't know you. So will you please leave me alone and let me close my door?" whilst trying to pull the door closed with even more strength which ended in vain. _Her shoes must be made of steel..._

She only rolled her eyes but didn't even show any signs of pain from Ikuto's attempts. "I'm not leaving here until you do. Don't even act like you don't know me. Aren't you at least thankful that I'm here to warn you?" She waved her hand impatiently.

"Warn me about what?" He scowled at her and didn't believe a single thing that she said.

"Why should I tell you if you won't even let me in? I doubt you'd forget my face even after...six years? " She pointed a perfectly manicured nail at herself.

"How did you get this address?" He asked through gritted teeth. _What's up with all these people looking for him? _

"I have my sources. So, will you open the door?" She shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes at her. Weighing his chances, he decided that she really wouldn't budge. He would have threatened her to leave but the woman seemed to have become surprisingly more intelligent.

"No. If you want to talk then we'll talk somewhere else." He said firmly.

The woman frowned and relented, but not without a few words of warning. "If you don't come out after I remove my shoe then I'm going to give you a really hard time..."

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>The ride to the mall was silent. Saaya Yamabuki was putting up a front, but inside she was a nervous wreck. She was afraid of how she would react when she saw him again. She didn't know how much had changed from the last time she saw him.<p>

Nevertheless, what scared her most was her own heart, and she had every right to be. When he opened the door so quickly, she hadn't been prepared yet. She hadn't expected to be welcome, and she was such a fool to have hope despite her own warnings. Her feelings had just disappointed her again.

Seeing him so suddenly almost took her breath away. His face had hardly changed over the past years. She found herself staring again to those deep blue eyes that she used to have died just to be looked at. His hair still looked as soft as it had been years ago even though it looked longer now. And then there was his face, a bit more mature but it hardly looked any different.

She hated that it still had the same effect on her poor heart. Her old forgotten feelings resurfaced despite the fact that they'd been crushed more than a million times to remember. She couldn't help but be charmed by him like she had been before. His matured features only served to appeal to her even more than it did before.

She must be stupid to still feel these feelings of admiration. She already had Tadase. What happened to being content with that? Why did she have to entangle herself with this man again? Did she want to ask for even more misery to come into her life?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto deserves better. That's why she was doing this, but she was even failing in convincing herself.

_Was she good enough?_

_No._

This she knew, but she still hoped even though she knew what would happen in the end.

He'd always choose Amu before anyone else.

This realization still managed to break her heart even after all these years. She just couldn't bring herself to accept it. Why does he continue to love her even though she's the one bringing all these wretchedness into his life? And why was she stupid enough to bring doom to her own life just to bring down Amu Hinamori's?

"Why?" She whispered. He was sitting beside her driving the car. They were so near yet it seemed to her like they were strangers. How much of himself had he lost in this loneliness?

"Why what?" His ears must have been sharp if he had been able to hear her.

"Why do you do this?" She said with more courage.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied back.

"Why do you love Amu Hinamori so much?" She turned to look at him.

"Do you always need a reason to love someone?" He cunningly answered.

Saaya just sighed. Only Tsukiyomi Ikuto could do this to her. Bring out her kind and more humane points...not only that but also her most vain ones. "You are really something aren't you? Doing your own self destruction. You hadn't even moved on then..."

He stayed silent at her words and likewise pretended to have not heard her.

"I was going to warn you about your new Amu look alike." She said while searching his face for a reaction.

He tried staying nonchalant but she sensed him tensing up in the mention of the girl.

"So you know her..." She nodded to herself. "I knew it...so you've taken a liking to her then? Just because she looks like Amu..." Saaya clenched her fists in irritation. "You really are stupid, Tsukiyomi Ikuto...for falling into the same trap."

"What do you mean, Yamabuki?" He glared at her from the corner of his eyes.

"What I mean is..."She drawled on wickedly, "If you do feel anything for her...unfortunately she doesn't share the same feelings for you. You're just her toy... She has her attentions for another person, I saw them together yesterday...all lovey dovey..." She stared angrily on her clenched fists.

They were already at the side of the mall when he suddenly stepped on the brakes at her words.

"And who would this guy be? Why should you be telling me this?" He asked while concealing his emotion.

"Oh...you know him really well actually...but I doubt you've seen him these days... " She said before turning to him. "She's going out with Hotori Tadase."

His eyes widened.

"And if you don't remember...Amu's **fiancé**." She said.

_Hotori Tadase...and Hashimoto Ame?_

* * *

><p>an: Did you guys like it? Please continue to read and review and tell me what you think! I really love all of you and you guys really give me courage to write more! Constructive criticism is welcome!

I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU GUYS FOR STAYING WITH ME!

Please read and review! Every single one of your messages are appreciated!

a/n: Kay, I'm rushing the edits XD I'm seriously considering getting a beta, minor changes and grammar corrections for this chap.


	11. On Your Own

**EDITED CHAPTER 9 (as of Aug 20 2013)**

An-chan: Hey Guys...Sorry for not updating quickly...it's just that life is so busy right now...But I shall repeat, this story will be continued till the end, I will continue to update this until the story is over. I'm not feeling like myself today...I'm just...confused...tired and disappointed...and just...plain sad. I...I just...feel **depressed**. I'll just move on with life...I guess... It's not like the world is ending for me...haha...I'm still young and...I still have a long way to go with life. I...I just wish...that...it isn't like that...

Anyway...I just wanted give out a shout out to my own angel up there, Happy first death anniversary, Fluff! I know you'll always be there for me. Nothing big happened, so don't worry! I'm just over reacting...It's...It's natural I guess...

I want to thank everyone who supported this story, reviewed, favorited, followed etc. As in everything! I hope you keep loving me and MMGA until the very end!

I hope my beautiful reviewers understand that I don't have the energy to mention you all in this chap...I hope you know who you are! Please review again! Thank you and I love you so much!

A good dose of I'm Not Over You will make me feel better :) Lolz. English translation is the best XD

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

_Why am I bad, because I'm better than you?_

_Because I'm different, because I'm not the same?_

_I think I told you to not point fingers at me_

* * *

><p>Saaya had seriously expected her plan to go well, she thought he'd be a little angry, rant about how much he was thankful to her, throw some insults and call the other woman a slut, or at least be happy that she told him and like treat her to dinner or something...Not get out of his sight.<p>

She really didn't expect this.

"Get out." His voice echoed through her car, strong, firm, without emotion.

"Wha-?" She had just started to argue when he repeated.

"I said, **NOW**." This time it was apparent that he was angry, infuriated even.

And it frightened her. She never thought he'd be this mad! His face remained stoic without emotion but his voice betrayed his emotions, his hands gripped the steering wheel hard, and she was sure that now wasn't the right time to provoke him even more than she already did.

She tried one last time to reason with him though.

"B-But the c-c-car's mine, T-Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" She hated how her speech stuttered and how much of a mouse she was in these situations. When did she start to fear men?

"I don't care! If you don't leave right this second, I might really do something to you!" He ground out.

Saaya didn't really have much of a choice; there was no knowing what he would do to her in this position. She quickly scrambled out of the car as if it was a life or death situation. She would have to find a way to retrieve her car later when he wasn't about to blow up at her.

Her hair was standing on end when he started driving with great speed away. Leaving her alone, like what all the others did before...

* * *

><p>Nagihiko sighed as he pushed open the brown windows of the beige room, for he felt the need for some fresh air and to let some light into the dim space. He already woke up hours ago, but he had this strange obligation to stay in the room and wait.<p>

For the meantime he stared and listened at the birds singing a beautiful melody outside peacefully, before a quiet knock sounded from the door.

His feet glided on the bamboo floor, silent and gentle, and caused no noise to disturb, before he opened the door. (a/n: You know...this would be a good time for someone to scream: "like a ninja!")

"Nagihiko-obocchama, I have brought the jasmine tea you requested. Enjoy!" A petite but endearing brown haired girl said while carrying a tray of Fujisaki specially brewed tea.

He immediately recognized her as the newest and youngest requited staff member of the house. He instantly smiled at her and said, "Thank you Hana-san, I am grateful for your hard work, I hope you continue your efforts. You can hand over the tray to me now, I can manage to bring it in myself."

"Hai!" She steadily transferred the dish to his hands and bowed before she took her leave.

Nagihiko capably balanced the tray on one hand, while the other gently closed the door. He definitely moved with grace as he set the tea on the small bedside table.

He proceeded to sit down on the floor and lean his arms on the soft mattress of the expensive futon.

"Good morning! Have some tea, it will help sooth you." He said as he looked at the bundle of blankets.

For a moment nothing happened. Then suddenly, the blanket pushed down and a dark blond haired woman sat up and rubbed her tired eyes.

Nagihiko visibly beamed.

"Are you always like this?" She murmured. By the looks of the window, it wasn't even morning anymore.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

The woman only glared at him before saying, "You know what I mean, cross-dressing freak."

His smile didn't waver despite the insult. "Haha, Rima-chan, you never cease to amuse me..."

"You know what? I hate your pleasant personality, and you make me want to punch away that perfect face of yours..." She clenched her teeth together.

Her words only seemed to improve his humor. "Thank you, Rima-chan. I didn't know I was that perfect..."

Rima sighed in exasperation. "Fine. I give up! Give me that stupid tea of yours..."

She then watched as Nagihiko silently and gracefully poured the tea on to two small cups and then served one to her. Rima took a deep breath of the steam from the tea, and she had to admit it does calm oneself.

But still, the way he's staring at her is starting to creep her out.

"Stop staring will you? How did you even know I was awake?"

"I heard you shuffling. You sleep very still, Rima-chan...so I immediately knew."

_This guy is too observative_...

"You haven't answered my earlier question." She moved to another topic.

"Ah..yeah, I'm usually nice to everyone. It's how I've been raised to be." He smiled and said it sofly, while staring into his own cup.

Rima was sure she saw something in his eyes then, an emotion she couldn't quite decipher, it appeared for a second, but quickly disappeared the next moment.

He then smiled the same beautiful smile he always wore, even though she didn't know what was really behind it, it was still ten times better than the darkness that materialized an instant ago.

"Well...I guess I'd prefer an annoying kind idiot like you rather than an obsessed slave..." She murmured, and when Nagihiko laughed, she finally let her cold self go, and smiled a small sweet smile, something rare and precious...It was a picture he would treasure and etch into his mind, a reminder of how even the most distant star could shine brighter than all the rest.

There were no people loitering along the quiet halls of the Fujisaki Mansion. It was almost lunch time so most of the servants had gone off to prepare the food and do their other respective chores. No one was allowed to waste their time fooling around, during work and all the servants were responsible. Only guests and the masters were allowed to linger around.

Her dark orange hair swayed as a soft breeze entered the hall through an open window. She stood silently in front of their door, hand half-raised and poised, already prepared to knock. She heard their entire conversation the whole time, and when she heard them laughing and seemingly enjoying each other's company, she just couldn't find the nerve in herself to ruin their special moment.

She parted her lips as if to make herself be heard, but only let out a tired sigh. She set her mahogany eyes down cast as she turned around and leaned against the wall.

Sometimes she really wished that she was still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside the mall, the two girls were sitting in the food court while each ate their ordered food. Amu always ordered her favourite drink, a strawberry smoothie, which Rima often pointed out as something that almost accurately described and reminded her of Amu's character.<p>

Strawberry, to Rima was a fruit that represented a pleasant, friendly, smart and fun-loving person, beautiful on the outside, sweet with a tinge of sourness inside. Amu didn't know how Rima knew this but she said that it also meant absolute perfection in the Victorian language of flowers. The red and pink of the strawberry kind of reminded her of Amu's hair too.

Rima didn't hate the taste of the strawberry smoothie, but she much preferred the mango one. That day when Rima brought up the topic, made Amu also notice how the mango smoothie also embodied Rima's personality. Mangoes were fruits that needed time to ripen before they would taste their sweetest. They were green and sour at first but slowly they become yellow, ripe and delicious. Rima was just like that. When Amu first met her, she was such a lonely girl, quite bossy, cold and rude, selfish even. She built up a wall to conceal her emotions and a facade to mask all her problems.

Amu's relationship with her started out...pretty sourly, I guess...Amu had to endure and take all her cruel blows and see through her, that inside Rima was lost, in pain, and needed a person to confide in, rely on, a friend. She just didn't know how to trust another. But once she'd warm up to you, Rima was sweet, elegant, protective, caring, and encouraging. She would definitely defend you, make you feel spoiled or even pampered sometimes like how she was treated. She was a person you can really call a true friend.

At times like this, Amu seriously missed her...how long has it been since she'd last seen Rima? Amu wondered how her life was going now...did she miss her too? Did she think of her all the time? She wondered if Rima would have remembered her just by seeing a strawberry smoothie...

"Hey Ame..." Amu went back to the present world when Utau called her, by now, Utau had successfully adjusted to calling her by her new name, Ame instead of Amu. At first Utau kept calling her Amu, because of failing to remember her new name and at Amu's insistence...but at this point she finally got the hang of it, even though Amu didn't really mind being called her real name.

"Yeah? Utau?" Amu quickly looked up from her smoothie and chicken fillet, the other thing she ordered, and met Utau's eyes.

"I know I've said this before, but you're really like Amu..."She said while smiling, the sentence trailing off as she bit into her garlic bread which came with the carbonara she bought.

"Huh? Oh... I've only been told that I look like her..."Amu muttered nervously, this wasn't a good topic considering she's supposed to be hiding her identity.

Utau grinned despite the longing she felt for Amu, because somehow she felt comforted with Ame's presence. "Actually...aside from that, you guys have similar tastes, for comfortable but cute outfits. I remember when we were young, Amu had this thing for cute gothic clothes...I'm glad she upgraded her clothing palette to brighter shades. Your personalities are alike, too nice for own good; you also seem to prefer the same kind of food! Amu really loved strawberry smoothies, whenever we went to a mall, she'd always order that if it was available..."She laughed.

Amu didn't know her actions were that obvious, she wasn't aware that her friends could distinguish her so easily. How had they become so familiar with her details? In spite of the danger this topic and questions posed, she smiled.

Her friends really knew her.

"Maybe it's a big coincidence...or maybe I was her twin separated from birth... " She said.

"Now that you mention that...it is possible!"Utau laughingly replied while twirling the carbonara on her fork. "Sometimes you guys are so alike that it's as if you're the same presence."

"We're still different though...Can you tell me more of Amu and your friends when you guys were younger? I think you're childhood memories are interesting!" Amu decided to blurt out. It will be far too risky to keep talking of her similarities with herself.

"Well...Amu was the one who really brought all of us together...There's Rima, the annoying, stubborn, cold one... she used to be like that when we first met...but I guess she does warm up despite the fiery inflammatory attitude. She didn't really like Ikuto though. Yaya was the baby among us, I don't really know why but she likes speaking in third person...she's like a kid who absolutely loves sweet and cute things...Kukai is the sporty competitive one..." Amu noticed how Utau blushed when she mentioned Kukai's name. "He plays soccer really well and he's actually in the national team...he's also like a brother to Amu and Yaya..."

"Let me guess, he's the guy who helped you and he's the guy you like, so he's like a god to you..."Amu smirked as Utau's cheeks got even redder.

"Okay I don't know how you noticed but maybe I do like him, but he is not a god to me, he just likes spending time and having ramen contests. He just thinks of me as a friend!" She defended.

"That's what you think..."Amu muttered...

"Anyway then there's Tadase..." Utau hesitated a bit with a somehow guilty expression. When Amu heard his name she fought hard to try and not cringe, instead she only smiled and nodded at Utau to continue.

"He's the prince charming of all of us I guess. When we were younger he was always the sweetest and the nicest...I don't really know if I should say this, actually I shouldn't... I know he's changed somehow...ever since we were young it's as if something changed. He doesn't seem to be the sincere child I'd always known...I don't feel like I can trust him anymore, sure even...He's actually kind of engaged with Amu..."

Her mood turned kind of sad when she said this but resumed talking anyway. "Well at the same time not really...Amu's parents wanted them engaged or somehow make their relationship really official and threw a party a few months ago but Tadase hasn't really proposed for some weird reason...I don't really know why he seems hesitant...Their relationship started three years ago, and Amu really-"She took a big gulp of air,"-likes him, I see it in her eyes whenever she talked about him...she had a crush on him for years actually..." Utau talked as if it was painful and difficult but she pressed on.

"At first, I was kind of flabbergasted. I was fine with the crush thing because I thought she'd get over it...I...I was shocked though when she told me they got together...It just doesn't feel right, I know it isn't right...for me I guess. There's this distant thing about Tadase that only I seem to notice. Some of his actions doesn't make any sense...I silently accepted the fact that they were in a relationship for Amu's happiness. Besides, she didn't even notice my uneasiness when I talked to her about it. It just isn't the same when he looks at her..."

Utau let the sentence end but she muttered something under her breath that Amu failed to catch. "and aside from that, he absolutely hates Ikuto..."

Amu was actually quite stunned. How can Utau be so sure? How was she able to notice that there was something wrong about Tadase from the start? Utau suspected Tadase of something from the beginning...even before their relationship. Amu had to admit there was something lacking...something missing in the way Tadase looked at her...something absent whenever he kissed her hand or her lips.

She already knew that a long time ago...

But why was she so blind to ignore everything? Why did she think it was all natural, that she would manage to fill it up? She should have suspected something was wrong. Why didn't she know all these things while Utau did?

Gosh, she had been so stupid! She wanted to hit her head a gazillion times, for being so...so dim-witted! What had she been thinking the past two years?! All her insecurities surfaced at the engagement party! How could she forget that?! Her conversations with Utau started replaying themselves in her mind. Utau had voiced her suspicions!

Was her heart too wrapped around his finger to care about the facts? Tadase was good in acting the way other people thought he felt. Even her parents probably didn't know. Utau knew Tadase...even before middle school...but then again she remembered the letters. Her childhood memory was blurry. She knew him even before that...she was never really as close to him as Utau, so of course she would notice him changing much more than Amu did... She shouldn't have trusted Tadase so much! She wished she had been more observant of Utau's words beforehand! The only thing Utau didn't know was that there was another thing to Tadase's insincerity, he was actually cheating.

Now Amu had to figure out why...the reason why Tadase cheated on her.

"Oh...well maybe He just doesn't love her as much as Amu loves hi-" Amu abruptly stopped her sentence when her head started to ache. She didn't know what was happening to herself, she was fine a moment ago, now she felt as if her head would split in two and the pain wouldn't stop.

"Ah...oww! It hurts! Make it stop..."She suddenly clutched her throbbing head and fell from her chair.

"Ame! What's wrong?"Utau stood up and quickly moved beside her worriedly, while Amu squirmed, struggled and writhed on the floor. She almost couldn't handle the pain even as she felt herself slip away.

* * *

><p>"<em>One, two, three! Ready or not here I come!" Her small pink haired self announced before removing her hands which covered her eyes. "I'm going to find all of you!" She giggled as she skipped and hopped down the halls, while occasionally looking under tables and opening doors. <em>

_As she passed by an open door with light seeping outside of it, she quickly stopped walking and smiled as she peeked inside._

"_Anyone in here? If you're here I'll find you!"_

_Suddenly she sees another taller girl with her back turned to her, lifting books to a desk._

"_Amu-chan?" Was the only thing the older girl said, but you can clearly hear the smile from the sound of her voice._

"_Onee-chan!" Amu laughed and hugged the older girls back. "Why don't you join our game? Did anyone ask you to hide them?"_

_The older girl only chuckled and lifted the rest of the books. They landed with a loud thud on the table. "You can't remember? I have a midterm examination to study for! And I didn't hide anyone here..."_

"_Oh."A little disappointment laced her voice but it rapidly became cheerful again. "What's a midterm examination?" She asked while looking up to her Onee-chan. _

_The other girl blocked the light as she stood directly in front of the desk. Her hands separated the books into different subjects as she said, "It's a piece of paper with questions to see if you learned by the middle of the year. You're still too young to have those though. I'm studying so I can get good answers and beat others, it's like a very very hard test." She said before turning around. _

_Now the light from the desk lamp blinded me, and my vision blurred, and I couldn't distinguish Onee-chan's face. "Being 8 years old is pretty old to me... "_

_She could only perceive her smiling expression with the blinding light. I knew my eight year old self knew and recognized her though._

"_Not really...I'm still two years older! Look! I think I saw Tadase-kun pass by." Hearing this she quickly ran outside the room, hearing only the faint sound of the other girl laugh._

"_Boo! I got you Tadase-kun!" Amu giggled as her hands clamped down on the unsuspecting boy's shoulders._

"_A-Amu-chan!" He squeaked. "You scared me! I thought you already found everyone and was waiting for me to come out."_

"_Haha! I've only started looking for a short time...Why did you come out? Now you'll be it in the next turn!" His face quickly turned from surprise to disappointment. _

"_Let's find the others!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him forward, when suddenly they heard a voice coming from the closet beside them._

"_Shhh! You're so noisy! Keep down your voice! She'll find us!" _

_Amu's eyes quickly brightened, and she smirked._

"_Gotcha!" She said as she used both of her hands to pull open the doors._

_5 little kids tumbled out onto the floor._

"_Ouch! You hit me!" Sceamed the one who's hair was tucked in a small blue bonnet._

"_Yaya-chii is sorry..." The girl with bows in her hair said while sucking a small lollipop._

"_See! I told you she'd find us! You're too excited to be found..."grumbled a spoiled girl with her long blond hair tied to pigtails as she stood up._

"_Don't worry Utau-chan! Being found is much more fun!" cried the one with a darker shade of pink hair. She flashed a broad smile before helping the one with a triangular piece of green cloth in her hair stand up._

"_Yo, Amu, bet Tadase-kun got found first." _

"_Yeah, Miki-chan...he said he thought the game was over so he came out..." Amu replied._

"_Speaking of which...where'd he go-desu?" The green clothed girl asked._

"_Eh? He disappeared...He was just here awhile ago Suu! Let's look for him later! I still need to find Ikuto-nii and Kuaki-nii."_

"_Man, I should've just gone and hid with Ikuto-nii..." Utau complained._

"_Well, h__e always gets found last! Kukai-nii must have tugged along with him!" Ran exclaimed._

"_I wonder where Ikuto-nii hid this time..."Amu wondered._

_Together they set out to find the others._

"_Ikuto-nii~ Where are you~?" Amu called out._

"_Haven't you guys looked the kitchen?" Miki's dreary voice said while tiredly lagging behind._

"_Oh yeah..." Ran agreed._

_As they entered the doorway of the kitchen, it was so dark. The lights were closed and they couldn't reach the switch._

"_So annoying! I wish I was a grown up already!" Utau growled._

_Suddenly they started hearing weird sounds. "Awoo..."_

_Yaya started gripping her lollipop tighter. "W-what is that? Yaya-chii is scared..."_

_A raspy voice started whispering... "We're gonna eat you..."_

_A big dark shadow came out, and the girls screamed and pushed each other out in fright. "A ghost!" They shrieked._

"_Yaya-chii doesn't want to die! Lollipop's not done yet!" _

_Then they suddenly heard loud laughter from the kitchen. "Hey...isn't that..." Miki started when Utau finished her sentence for her._

"_Ikuto-nii! Kukai-nii! You...you evil monsters!" _

_They failed to suppress the sound bubbling from their throats as soon as they saw them._

_Ikuto barely managed to breathe. "Now that was the funniest thing I saw in my whole 11 years..."_

"_Haha-hahaha-haha! Y-you..you—should've seen the look on your faces!" Kukai doubled over._

_Utau marched right up to him and kicked his shin, earning a very loud ouch from Kukai. "If Yaya wasn't here I would have chopped you into pieces!" She seethed._

_Kukai only covered his mouth and tried not to laugh even more._

"_Really? Why won't you then? Is Hoshina-chan scared?" He teased the already angry Utau._

"_Oh you'll get it alright Souma!"She proceeded to hit him with her arms and chased Kukai around the room, laughing._

_I smiled, they were always like this...Suddenly, I felt a head rest on my shoulder._

"_Told you I'd be found last, Amu-chan~" He smiled a little, while I only pouted in annoyance and crossed my arms before replying._

"_No you didn't! You were with Kukai-nii so basically you weren't the last." His eyes twinkled mischievously and raised an eyebrow. _

"_I wasn't with him; he was the one who tagged along..." He scanned the room and smirked. "Let me guess...Tadase got found first..." _

"_Yeah...ah! That reminds me...we need to find Tadase-kun!" I turned around and walked pass the others, who were now running around and joining in on the ruckus that Utau and Kukai caused._

_Ikuto only shrugged and followed me as I pondered where he would go._

"_He's probably sulking in the corner of the backyard and imagining Betty at home." He commented casually._

"_Ah!" I clapped my small hands enthusiastically. "I haven't seen Betty in a long time! I actually bought a blue collar for her! I should give it to Tadase-kun when we find him! I wonder how big she's grown..." I practically skipped to the door._

"_I didn't know you were a dog person, Amu-chan." He said as I tried opening the screen._

"_I'm not, I mean not as much as Kukai-nii or Tadase-kun. I don't know about you though." I huffed as I failed._

_Ikuto rolled his eyes and pointed to the lock. "I like cats better...Dog suits Kukai, but Tadase is more like a bunny to me..." He reached up and unlocked the door. My eyes widened in understanding. _

"_So that's why it wouldn't budge...Tadase must've went out through the backdoor." I said as Ikuto-nii held my hand and together we walked outside._

_I breathed in a lung full of air and sighed, the fresh air was soothing. I spotted Tadase-kun crouched on the bench with his head cradled by both hands._

_He stared far off to the side absently with a glare._

"_Tadase-kun!" I called out as I slipped my hand out of Ikuto-nii's and waved though he frowned when I did so. _

_Tadase seemed to have snapped out of his reverie, and brightened up when he saw me. It was short lived though when he noticed I brought company._

_He sulked even more as I approached him with Ikuto-nii trailing quite slowly behind._

"_Amu-chan, Ikuto-nii..." He acknowledged us._

_I sat beside him and smiled. "What are you doing alone here, Tadase-kun? I found everyone and they're playing inside. Why'd you disappear?" He sighed even more and flicked his eyes to Ikuto, who was standing a bit far away, looking engrossed with the tree._

"_It's nothing, Amu-chan..." He muttered quietly._

"_You can tell me anything, Tadase-kun! You know, you don't look handsome when you're sad..." I beamed at him._

"_The thing is Amu-chan...You'll never understand..." He sniffed, his brows knotting together and his eyes becoming watery. _

_My eyes widened, why would Tadase-kun cry? I tried to light up the mood by saying, "Are you crying Tadase-kun? What could be so bad that you'd cry? Big boys don't cry you know?"_

_It got worse, now his face scrunched out into an even bigger glare, with his ruby eyes getting even more glassy._

_"Tadase-kun?"_

_He sighed louder and with his voice choked out, "You should just leave me alone for a while Amu-chan...It's none of your business..."_

_"C'mon, Tadase-kun, don't tell me you're so down because a girl dumped you..." I said unsure._

_"You won't understand..." He gulped and his tears started sliding down his cheeks._

_I got worried and asked, "What's wrong? Of course I can understa-"_

_Before I could finish my sentence, I knew something in Tadase-kun snapped. _

"_Stop! Just stop!" He shouted at me suddenly as he rubbed his tears away and stood up angrily._

"_You don't understand! You aren't me Amu-chan! You don't know how I feel! I hate how I'm always the loser! I hate it when you guys are all nice but when I'm gone I'm sure all of you laugh! I hate how Ikuto-nii is always wins! I hate how you always think you get it when you don't! I try so hard but no one notices!" His voice got louder and louder, until he unexpectedly got pulled back by Ikuto with a scowl on his face._

"_Tadase, stop.__" He said quietly. Tadase glared at him and pushed him away. "Don't touch me!" He shouted and started walking away._

_Halfway through the steps, he turned back, glowered at us and said, "And you know what I hate the most, Ikuto-nii? It's when you always try to save the day when you aren't really that great!" Then he slammed the door to our faces._

_I sat, frozen to my spot. Tadase-kun never got mad before, nor had he ever lost his temper, he was always nice and happy. He never complained, and was actually quite friendly with Ikuto-nii. I was rendered speechless by his outburst. What had I done wrong? I never bragged that I always knew everything, I just wanted to cheer him up..._

_My eyes brimmed with unshed tears, while Ikuto stood silently on my side, hands in his pockets, his scowling face upturned and facing the house._

_I turned my head to where he was looking, only to see a window on the second floor, open with yellow blinds rustling on a breeze._

"_Let's go in." He said monotonously, as he started walking to the house._

_I didn't quite register what he said at first...I was just too shocked. Ikuto didn't bother waiting for me, as I watched his slowly retreating back. He hung his head low, and slumped his shoulders. _

_It must have already been a minute since Ikuto disappeared into the house, when I realized I was alone._

_I shivered as I quickly stood up, the sudden wind chilling me as I wiped the tears that had leaked onto my face._

"_It's not like that...Tadase-kun...Not like that at all..." I murmured when I finally got going._

_I knew then that moment, I had matured. I would never be so innocent again without a care in the world. My eyes were opened. Not all people were like me, always surrounded with love and appreciation. Not all people had problems a little talking would fix. Not all people showed their feelings and thoughts easily and openly without a second thought. But he was right on one thing; I didn't really know how he felt._

_He had doubts, he felt things I never would have thought or felt. He knew the feeling of being alone. _

_I didn't. _

_My eight year old self always thought life was a piece of cake, when you get pushed down you get up like it was nothing and stay happy, you sleep knowing you're a winner no matter what you do, no matter how many times you get pushed down, because there's always someone pulling you back up. You never think about losing other people, you think that everybody knows you, and you know everybody. _

_You don't envy, because you don't know it exists and because you are the person most people envy. You don't feel hatred, because you're too good for that. You feel sad when you do lose but you always know you'll win another day._

_But what if you don't? You never win? And when you do, no one notices? What if no one cares? They forget and never pay attention._

_A hundred other emotions other people feel, you don't. You always assume things are okay when they aren't. I was young, but Tadase, even Ikuto, knew._

_That everything was not that simple._

_If I couldn't understand it, I might never. All people feel different. _

_I knew what I'd done wrong now. In my young mind something had changed. Something I wouldn't understand until I looked back and remembered this memory as an adult.__ Life wasn't always a fairytale. I had underestimated his feelings; I had insulted them by claiming I could easily make it all better when he knew I couldn't._

_Even up to the point where Ikuto-nii disappeared, I had learned something. He understood, and accepted, never forced something on Tadase while I did. He knew people could feel deeply, I didn't._

_But now, this moment, I realize that this was the first time I had felt it so deeply, the harsh reality._

_That there was this feeling._

_The feeling of being on your own._

_Alone._

* * *

><p>An: Sorry about my very depressed author's note on top, I had a small misunderstanding, and it was far from the end of the world and I was acting all ridiculous. By the time I was 1/4 the way in writing this chapter I was back to normal. Man I was so slow and out of it when I started writing this chap, hope it don't suck. It's just me being so tired. So sorry for the delay.

**It's not the end of the world and I am still forever continuing this story until I die. **

**Pls read and review if you have time, I love hearing your thoughts. I wanted to make it clear that I love all of you. I read each and every one of your reviews.**

**I made this chapter so long because I was guilty. I don't know how else to prove that I am continuing this story! **

Sorry for that. XD It's just because some people keep thinking I'm discontinuing this and I'm like where'd you get that? I never said so. So please keep reading and don't leaveeee!

Did you guys notice that in the long italic part, Amu started reliving it using third person,but changed to first person? I would **dedicate** the next chapter to the first person who can tell me why you think I did that! It's not so hard, just tell me what you think!

**Love all of you ! I promise to reply to all of you in the next chap! R and R!**

a/n: Wow, I think this is actually one of my favorite chapters, I was amazed at when I reread the last parts...Anyway, minor changes and additional details to keep up with my fixed timeline.

Love you all!


	12. Bittersweet Memories

**EDITED CHAPTER 10 ( as of Aug 20, 2013)**

An-chan: Hi everyone! I'm in a really good mood this month! Even though I'm busy and lazy to death, I feel a bit rejuvenated since I'm on my sem break! (A few days left of it I guess.)

Elena-chan: It's just cuz you went to **BigBang's **concert and got to see **GD**. (-_-)

An-chan: Well, it was my first concert; of course I'd be happy*fangirling over GD*. Anyway, I'm trying to catch up on all of the stuff I've left behind from being so busy (considering speech fest.) and I am going to try and make it up for the super delayed update of the last chapter.

I was supposed to update when my birthday came up 4 days ago, but it got delayed, again...If I manage to immobilize more of my time in writing I might be able to update again after a week as a birthday treat.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed for the past two chapters! I am immensely thankful to all of you reviewers, and all the readers and supporters of this story.

Here are the special thanks and replies to your reviews in chapter 9 and 10!

**XxChopSueyxX** ( Haha~ I don't know if I'm wrong but I think this is the first time I've heard from you! Thanks for reviewing! You know you're review reminded me of myself and my habbits of saying aiya! XD Maybe Ikuto will ask her in this chapter...or maybe not. ;) )

**Randomdalmatian326** (I really really enjoy reading your reviews, they make me laugh! You're kind of getting close but...not quite at the same time...but you're starting to get the idea :D I love to keep you guessing! Ikuto won't fall for Saaya so easily too!)

**pii** ( Thank you for leaving a review! I'm glad that my story's made you fall for it already! Don't be afraid to review and keep reading! I would love to hear your thoughts again!)

**Springflowerangel** (That is a really big question but I can't answer that yet~ It would be revealed as the story goes on! I love to keep my readers wondering!)

**Namirin** (Wah~ I'm interested at what your idea is of what happened between them in the past! Maybe once I've finished this story you'd tell me? I'm glad you've taken notice of Dia and that you think the Rimahiko bit was actually sweet! XD Ikuto is angered easily because he has problems with handling emotions and he doesn't really have an outlet for it, as I've mentioned in chapter 3, Ikuto is kind of bipolar and unpredictable.)

**Xerra Phene** ( Really? You really think the way I describe people feels real? Thank you so much! That's such a huge complement to my writing! )

**SakuraBlossom0989 **(Thank you! I hope you keep reviewing and love this story even more! I'm happy that my story's the object of joy to you!)

**xCipoix** (Do I really make nice cliff hangers? (TvT) I'm so glad you like the twists, plot, concept, pacing and the story! You really put me at ease with your reviews! Though I'm not that amazing (TvT) I actually have some typo errors that I've noticed just now...but you've really made me so happy! I'm so flattered that you think I've captured the essence of the characters, I know I changed Tadase with the bad boy streak though I'm more worried with trying to get Ikuto's personality! Seriously, thank you so much! I look forward to your next review!)

**StormSkyress **(Omo! I've missed you too! You and your aunt have practically grown on me as one of my favourite people to hear from! It's fine, I'm not pressured by your encouragement, and I understand that you really anticipate my chapters, in fact it makes me happier to see that someone's waiting! It makes me want to hug you and write faster! Rima stayed at Nagi's place, just to answer your question. What does 'did they...' mean? XD I'm glad you took notice of the onee-chan and started to guess! I thought no one did XD maybe your even right! ;) )

**Chocolatechip103** (Haha~ I'm glad you're happy cuz I updated XD I must admit Saaya and Tadse are quite hateful but they have their problems in this story, so don't let the negative feeling get to you! You can continue to hate them in this story though XD)

**SweetRoseBriar** (I'm so delighted that you like my descriptive chapters! You aren't slow by the way ;) Even if it took years for you to review I'd be happy as long as you did enjoy my chapters XD I know Amu isn't the greatest character but I'm glad I managed to make you like her! I'm so glad that you think that part was life like, sometimes I get insecure whether that part was too much and long. Your review made me relieved, thank you!)

**hitomi65** (Thanks! I hope you continue reading and review!)

**AngelDevilButterfly139** ( Sorry for the delay! Thanks for waiting for my update (T,T) I remember~ I believe you! Even if you weren't panda123otaku, I'd still be thankful for your review! Do you use 2 accounts? What happened to your panda123otaku one? I do hope nothing bad happened to it!)

**Jenelim** (My gosh Elena! I can't believe you've only catched up now! Still, thanks I guess, from my own angel too. I'm also happy that you've finally noticed the awesomeness of my story, jk. Now stop being so lazy and update yours.)

Anyway, I guess no one got the exact answer to my question on the last chapter, and I'd probably tell you guys the reason on the very last chap of this story, but it's okay, thank you to those who at least tried! I decided I'd dedicate this chapter to one of those so...

This chapter is dedicated to **Namirin**-chan! I hope you really enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

_Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know_

_Somehow I cannot hide who I am though I've tried_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside..._

* * *

><p>It was probably between 1 and 2 pm in the afternoon, he didn't bother to look at the time. The sky was absolutely clear of clouds and the sun hung proudly in the sky. The afternoon heat was reaching its peak but Ikuto didn't know how far he'd driven the car, but he'd calmed down enough to stop somewhere near the park.<p>

_Good._ He thought. _Because I'm in serious need of fresh air._

Ikuto leaned his head back and sighed. Why was he getting so worked up over Saaya's words?

She didn't even know half of what was really going on. He? In love with Ame? He scoffed. Where in the world did she implant that in her brain? And he, ensnared in a trap? What trap? He was fuming with the absurdity of it all. He and Ame were just friends nothing more. Besides, whoever Ame went out with was her issue not his.

'_You're just her toy...'_

He gritted his teeth in irritation. What the heck is she talking about? Why would Ame be using him? What good would it do for Ame? He knew Ame well enough to know she wasn't a selfish, conceited person. She was far too different from that. Besides, there was no advantage in associating herself with someone like him.

And Ame with Hotori Tadase? Plain ridiculous! Ame hated him! He knew because he saw the hatred in her eyes when she first saw Tadase. Ikuto didn't know if anything happened to them before but it wasn't logical for her to be with Tadase, unless she'd only pretended to hate him or if Tadase was blackmailing her. How could Ame possibly go out with him and be all 'lovey dovey' as Saaya put it.

He always knew Saaya was a conniving person, and wouldn't hesitate to twist information to her favour. But why would she waste her time by doing this and come all the way to tell him after six years? He wanted to believe she was lying, she didn't have proof anyway, but what if she was telling the truth?

Ikuto groaned and slumped on the steering wheel. He was having a huge inner conflict and he knew that he must've looked like a fool if someone saw him.

What angered him the most though was what Saaya was implying. What if Tadase is cheating? She didn't have to remind him that Amu was practically engaged to Tadase. After all he gave up, Tadase would actually see another girl and hide it from Amu? That idiot was preposterous. What else would he want?

Here Amu is suffering, and all he does is see another girl? Ikuto didn't care if it was Ame or some other girl out there...They wouldn't matter, Amu was the only one who concerned him.

But why couldn't that idiot be contented already? If Amu got hurt, he wouldn't have a second thought of breaking Tadase's bones.

Ikuto took a deep breath in and out. If only he could change back time, to the moment where everything first started going wrong, then maybe he would still be by her side. He wouldn't have to endure this lonely life. He wouldn't be just standing by the sidelines and doing nothing.

He shouldn't even be thinking about her and troubling himself with these thoughts.

"My life is such a mess..." He murmured.

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"Leave me alone..." He was too weary to pick up the annoying ringing device and he let it be.

Suddenly, the phone turned to voicemail, "IKUTO! DON'T BE SUCH A LAZY ASS AND PICK UP THIS PHONE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU! AME JUST FAI-" He shot up his seat and grabbed the phone before the yelling frantic voice continued and answered it.

"-NTED! DO YOU HEAR ME?" She screamed.

He pulled the phone away from his sensitive ears and cringed. "What the heck happened Utau? Ame's with you?" He asked while quickly starting the engine.

"YES! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? NOW GET GOING TO THE MALL BEFORE I CALL 911!"

"Where are you?" He said worriedly as he started driving at a faster speed.

"THE FOOD COURT! GOSH IKUTO CAN'T YOU GET HERE FASTER?"

"Calm down, Utau I'm almost there. Don't make such a big scene, she just fainted."

"Who are you kidding, brother? You sound just as panicky." She threw back at him.

"I know. Utau pay attention to Ame and keep her comfortable, I'm hanging up."

He arrived merely a few minutes after hanging up from Utau's call. It was quite a record for someone like him, but now wasn't the time for those kind of thoughts. He didn't even park the car in the parking lot. He shut the engine and left the car on the sidewalk the second he got there and took off. Ikuto quickly maneuvered his lithe body through the thick bustling crowd, as hurriedly as he can while trying to avoid bumping to the other individuals as he passed by. He didn't have the time to apologize or waste time when he needed to get to the food court.

As Ikuto finally saw the food court sign, he stopped to take a breath, and then scoured the place for Utau's blonde hair out of the many heads.

Turns out it wouldn't be that hard to find them, because he noticed the horde of people gathering near a smoothie stand.

"Ikuto! Over here!" He saw her waving through mass and as he weaved through the shocked bystanders who murmured and contemplated whether to call a paramedic. The food beside them was left forgotten because of the ongoing pandemonium.

"What happened?" He said when he reached her and they knelt beside the unconscious and pale looking Ame.

"Like I said, she fainted!" She helped lift Ame into his arms.

"Why did she faint?" Ikuto adjusted her so that her head leaned against his chest and lifted her bridal style.

"I don't know! We were just talking and eating when she suddenly had this huge headache!"

"And then?" He continued asking her as he pushed through the slowly dispersing crowd, who parted and made a path for them.

"She fainted!" Utau exclaimed exasperatedly. "We need to get her to see a doctor!"

Ikuto rested the back of his palm to her forehead, and as he expected, she was burning up. "She has a fever Utau..."

"She was perfectly fine a while ago though..." Utau murmured as they quickly got to the car.

Ikuto tried to balance more of Ame's weight on his other arm as he searched for the keys. "Open the door and stay at the back with her." He commanded Utau, who only nodded and knew that this wasn't a situation to question her brother.

Before he placed her on the backseat on Utau's arms though, he heard her murmur and clutch his shirt.

"It's not like that at all..." Her face scrunched up, which Ikuto thought was oddly cute.

He then rubbed her hand and comforted her by saying "It's okay." He didn't expect her to hear it, but she calmed down and slowly let go.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Guys! Stop it and give it back!" She laughed and put her hands on her hips as she tried to look intimidating.<em>

"_Come and get it then!" The boys waved her precious article and hugged it as they ran to the other side. This was one of the few days that they seemed like close brothers and the thought made her smile. They were finally getting along again._

"_I'll seriously kick your butts when I catch you!" She screamed at them as she tried chasing them. The boys were fast though, and they weaved through the plants and bushes by the sidewalk._

"_Wait!" She called out and rested her hands on her knees, as she panted and tried to catch her breath._

_One of them laughed as they both turned back to look at her and stopped crossing the deserted road. "Tired already?" He called out._

"_Don't you guys think we should go back now?" She huffed. "They're probably starting without us!"_

"_Maybe we should..."the other boy said._

"_You know, kids shouldn't be on the middle of the road!" She joked with them. "So get your butts moving!"_

"_There's no one here!" the other shouted, "You're just trying to catch us nee-chan~!" He teased._

_As he said this, she scanned the surroundings; and sure enough there were no people. "Still, we really shou-" Out of the corner of her eye she unexpectedly spotted a car turn toward them in the intersection, and it didn't seem like it was going to stop with the speed it was going._

"_Wha-" The other boy started to say when she suddenly ran toward them and pushed them back. _

"_Watch out!"_

* * *

><p>"Dia-chan?"<p>

She gasped and her eyes snapped wide open with a jolt of shock, terror and wild panic. She could almost feel a heart beating a hundred miles an hour inside her. Her body sat rigidly straight as a board and she struggled to even her breathing as her body forced air into her lungs.

Nagihiko loomed over her, and for the first time since she arrived on earth, his face no longer had the calm composure he always kept around him, instead he openly showed concern and worry as he shook her shoulders.

"Is she alright? Nagi?" Rima's petite figure peeked around his back. Despite her cold exterior, her voice betrayed her uneasiness.

Ever since their little argument, which happened about a day ago, her animosity, turned into some kind of acceptance and respect, though she kept distance and hardly talked to her, her presence had somehow become tolerable.

"I-I'm fine..." Dia tried to stand up and remove Nagihiko's hands that offered to steady her, she almost succeeded but she swayed on her feet and Rima stepped in to help stabilize her.

They both leaned her back into the couch. She groaned. Her vision swam and she felt so dizzy that her sense of balance made the world seem tilted.

She felt sick. Sick and nauseous.

"What's wrong with her?" Rima crossed her arms in a baffled way, seemingly not knowing what to do with them.

"I don't know, Rima-chan..."He shook his head at her and frowned. Dia just closed her eyes and took big gulps of air. _The car..._She shuddered at the thought and gripped the armrest until her knuckles were white, if they could have gotten any whiter that is...Rima paced around the room unsure.

"Rima-chan...," Nagihiko called her to his side, "stay with her while I call someone to prepare some tea to calm her down."

"Alright," she rolled her eyes, "just get back here already." She practically shooed him away.

After she made sure he left, awkwardly she tried comforting the other girl by putting her hand on hers.

"Umm...you should seriously stop hyperventilating and settle down, you know..." Rima blushed at this weird situation she was in. Not long ago she was the one to be comforted...now she was trying to comfort a girl, who she barely remembered, dead even...but here she was, as solid as...a human...

Rima shook her head. This is ridiculous. Ice queen Mashiro Rima is comforting a deceased turned angel person who she once knew for a short time before...which from any sane person's view, is pretty crazy and out of this world...

She was starting to question how she managed to process everything a day ago...Maybe she was just putting up a superior air...she gulped.

_I'm seriously starting to doubt myself...Am I dreaming? Is this really reality?_

She had to believe this, she finally convinced herself, and the evidence was right before her eyes; besides, she had to, for Amu. This gave her a little drop of hope. She was going to find her, even if it took her to the depths of this world.

This thought suddenly gave Rima a surge of determination and strength. Amu had become a strong-willed person to actually have the courage to befriend her when she was at her weakest, now she would do the same.

With newfound confidence, Rima practically had fire in her eyes as she addressed Dia again, who had calmed down enough to stop shaking.

"What ever happened to you is over, Dia-san. Everything's fine, me and Nagi are here, you're safe. You're an angel already; you need to remember your strength, your purpose so snap out of it." She said authoratively.

Dia took a deep breath, "I know..." She said with a fearful and hurt expression. "It was...was just so...so real..."

Nagihiko smiled and appeared beside her, setting the newly brewed tea on the coffee table, "That's the first time I've ever heard you say that Rima-chan...you called me Nagi..."

She jumped, when did he come back? Did he hear all of her embarrassing words? Rima could almost imagine a background or flowers blooming behind him.

"Now isn't the time to care about that idiot. There's a sick person here." She shot him right down.

He feigned a hurt look, "The usual Rima-chan...So cold...," He said as he poured the tea, "You did a pretty good job comforting Dia-chan, I guess...though you sounded more like the commanding General of the Army than a mother...but I suppose we can work on that..."

He turned back around and smiled, before presenting the cup in front of Dia, while Rima could only stare speechlessly and blush. _So he heard it_...She shook her head in disbelief, _that was so embarrassing..._she felt like crawling into a hole.

"Dia-chan? Can you explain to us now?" He asked when Dia finished drinking the tea.

"I-it was just a nightmare..." she murmured with her eyes downcast, even though she knew Nagihiko wouldn't buy it. She only prayed that he would understand and let her off just this once.

"A nightmare?" Nagihiko's rexpression turned serious.

It was strange, he thought, for Dia to refuse to disclose something to him. She knew that she could count on him for advice and help, what could she have possibly dreamt about to shake her so badly that she didn't even want to talk about it?

"Please...Nagihiko...I need some time alone. Let's talk about it later..."She pleaded desperately.

Rima only looked at the exchange oddly and waited for Nagihiko's reply, but he only stared at Dia and sighed. It felt quite weird for Rima to see Nagihiko with such a serious expression..._ What was going on?_

The tension was thick in the air with Nagihiko's stare, and Dia's desperate eyes. Finally, he relented and said, "Alright."

"Thank you..."She told him with a relieved face and then she quickly left the room before he could change his mind.

An awkward silence lingered in the air as the two remaining people stood there.

"I don't get this..." Rima finally said.

"You aren't supposed to." He replied, while placing the used cup and the left over tea on the tray before heading to the door.

The light hearted atmosphere that they had before had long disappeared because of the turn of events, and Rima found herself disliking this newly discovered side of Nagihiko.

From their time together she had interpreted him as a humorous, composed, kind, gentle, encouraging and contented person but she never knew he could be so serious. It made her feel nervous, because it didn't fit his character.

And then there was that moment in the room, where that dark emotion flitted across his features, how could he compose himself so rapidly? He was so good at acting like his life was perfect, but that expression proved that it wasn't. There was something he was not letting her on. She wanted to understand him. She decided.

"Then make me understand, Nagi." She said boldly, forgetting her embarrassment.

He froze and for a second, he seemed to be contemplating how he should reply, but in the end, he only chuckled and looked back at her before going on his way.

She thought he was really going to leave her hanging but he stopped by the door and flashed her a smile.

"I'd like to see you try, Rima-chan, but don't complain on me when things get complicated."

She was in for the long ride.

* * *

><p><em>Watch out!...Watch out!...Watch out!...<em>

She just couldn't get the panicked voice out of her head. It kept replaying itself in her mind like a movie...and it haunted her...it echoed in the dark recesses of her mind.

The dream itself was a nostalgic, beautiful nightmare that had left a deep impression on her. She was unprepared to relive it again, and it was frightening.

It was so vivid, so clear, so real, she couldn't believe how perfectly the details fit together in the dream. She almost couldn't recognize the voice.

So carefree, so young, so...so utterly happy...tears started brimming over her eyes. Then it was suddenly cloaked in a veil of helplessness and desperation, so unsuspecting that everything would be taken away from her in that instant.

_Why?_

She had always wondered why...why it had to happen, why it had to happen to **that girl**...and now, why it had to resurface and repeat again...

She had almost forgotten that girl...that girl who was always so naive, so jovial and so lucky...that girl who had so many things to hold on to, who had so many things to say and do in this world. That girl who had so much life in her, who had so many dreams...it was a bittersweet memory.

The last day of that girl...it wasn't supposed to be that day...it was supposed to be many more years after that...she had a future ahead of her...she could've done so many more things before her end...she could've experienced so much more in life...and it was all gone in a blink of an eye...

She had so many regrets...and in the end she had to give it all up...

_Why did she do that?_

That was what the dream wanted her to remember, not forget...

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>It was dark. All around her was a never ending tunnel of darkness...but it was a comforting kind, in fact she felt quite at home. It wasn't cold like how others would think...she felt warm...why was she here? She vaguely remembered something about Tadase...what was that?<p>

Suddenly her quiet dark floating solitude seemed farther away...she thought she heard indistinguishable voices echoing and a bright light seemed to shine through the shadows...

She blinked, once, twice, thrice, as her eyes adjusted to the blinding light of the room she was in. Her view was full of white, white ceiling, white walls, white door, white sheets...

Where was she? Her head throbbed vaguely as she scanned the place. How did she get here? She remembered meeting with Utau to talk...they ate...and then she was overcome by a huge headache...what happened next?

Something unexpectedly warm moved against her arm and groaned, which knocked her out of her confused sleepy daze.

"Ikuto?" She rubbed her eyes to take a better look, the blue hair, the same clothes from this morning...yes, she confirmed, it is Ikuto.

"Ame?" He yawned and stretched his arms before breaking into a worried look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...what are you doing here?" She cocked her head to the side and yawned too, "wait a second...what am I doing here?"

"You don't remember? You fainted because you had a fever...Utau and I brought you here..." He explained.

"Oh." She muttered...she remembered having dreamt of something important before she woke dreamless...a memory...a bittersweet memory long forgotten where her young self had learnt something important about life...about being alone...Tadase...

"Oh? Just 'Oh' ?Don't you know how worried I got when you left the house?" He sighed and grabbed her shoulders while staring at her intensely. "What if something like this happened again to you and Utau wasn't there? Why can't you tell me where you're going? It's not like I'm going to lock you up in my home! So can't you trust me? Don't ever do that again Ame..." He pleaded.

"I-I'm sorry...I won't do it again..." She broke eye contact with him and stared at her folded hands on her lap. She was just so selfish sometimes...she didn't think of how much Ikuto would be upset if something happened to her...he'd probably feel guilty if something bad transpired...

Suddenly, her eyes widened...she was starting to piece something up...Ikuto...Utau said her family hated him...and he himself thought he was a misfortune...and that's why he left...but there must have been something more that would drive Ikuto so far away as to alienate himself from them...

In her dream it didn't seem like that at all...everything was...everything seemed happy...cheerful...well until the part where she made Tadase blow...but still...her family was happy at that time...that was how much she could get from her dream...everyone was in good relations...even Ikuto...he was part of their family...

Ikuto was a serious person...but he was also a very mischievous and kind hearted one...So if something bad happened...and he was involved somehow...then Ikuto wouldn't hesitate to take blame or feel guilty...he would have hated himself for that...and then...

_And then what next?_

She wanted to think but she still felt sleepy and a bit out of it. Ikuto must have noticed, because he said, "Ame...are you sure you're alright? I think you need more rest..." He reached over her and pulled the blanket up as he pushed her back down the bed.

Somehow his nearness and warmth made her forget all her troubling thoughts, it only made her want to cuddle him and...made her feel thankful.

He's such a comfort.

At least there's someone here who really cares...even though he actually didn't know her...**this her**...

_It's true...__ 'He is caring, protective and wouldn't give a thought to sacrifice anything for the people he loves.' Utau...you know your brother better than anyone...I would be a fool to question you...maybe once in my life...I knew Ikuto a hundred times better than I do now...but in the span of a few days...I got a glimpse of Ikuto's heart..._

_He sacrificed a lot, he lives in loneliness despite his collected demeanour...but regardless of this he is more forgiving than anyone I've ever known, he is so devoted that he would do anything to keep you safe...and to think that I must have had this kind of genuine love in the past...and I hadn't even realized it was gone..._

_When Ikuto loves...he probably did it with his whole heart and soul..._

_God...he deserves to live longer..._

_Saving him...it's my life's real purpose...it's __**this**__ life's purpose._

_I don't just want to save him...I **need** to..._

"Ame, go to sleep...I'll go get some water for you to drink when you wake up." He smiled.

_Wait. _She clutched his sleeve as her eyes slowly got droopy.

"Thank you..." She whispered as she slipped back into the darkness.

_Thank you._

* * *

><p>an: Sorry if this chapter wasn't that long...but anyway it contains a vital piece of the plotline though. Anyway our speech fest is tomorrow! XD I actually have a role! Wish me luck and please Read and Review!

Criticism is welcome and I would love to hear what you think! Thank you for everything! I love you all!

PS. If by some coincidence you went to the BigBang Concert last Oct. 24 and tell me in your review that you were there and tell me your bias, I will **dedicate** the next chapter to you!

3 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW** .

a/n: Ah I'm pretty fast today, I'm even writing with the lights off! Anyway, I hope I can finish everthing by tom! It's almost 12 pm, haha gotta sleep, I also forgot to mention it's my exams week! But the typhoons and holidays keep suspending classes XD I should study too!

Minor changes, correcting sentences...

Nighties!


	13. Are you happy

**EDITED CHAP 11( As of Aug 22 2013)**

An-chan: Hi guyssss! I'm sorry I didn't update like I promised! My real life just got busier than ever XD and I was sick for a few days too!

Anyway I'mma get to the point XD thanks to everyone who loves this story, please review, I would love to hear your thoughts!

Special thanks to….

**Namirin** (Haha welcome~~~ I'm glad you liked all the emotions I put there! Unfortunately we didn't win in the speech fest, but at least I got to perform XD)

**Springflowerangel **(Thank you! Here is the next chappie~)

**Storm Skyress** ( Are you that sure? XD I'm glad you liked that chapter! I might reveal more stuff soon ;) and I can't believe you've posted a story! I'mma check it out right now! *excited mode*)

**AngelDevilButterfly139** ( Gosh I can't believe I actually have a BigBang fan reader XD I'm so happy~ Aww I could''ve gotten to meet you if you were there ;) I'll try to update faster T-T Thank you! I like T.O.P too, but I love GD haha)

**Guest** ( Thank you for reading! I wonder if you are a Tadase fan? XD )

**RoseBrier** ( XD Ah they are lyrics from song actually, you've made me so happy by saying that you love them! I was apologizing because they weren't too long as I wanted it~ I'm so glad that you support me! I promise it will get better!)

**pianist9beauty2** ( Aww thank you so much for becoming a new fan of my work! I'll try to include the other characters in the future! I hope you saw this update!)

**Iain **( I'm so sorry for the super delay! I am continuing this story! So I hope you caught this update! Please be patient with me! As I've said my personal life especially as a student has affected my update. )

This chapter is dedicated to **AngelDevilButterfly139 **who is a fellow Bigbang fan like me.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low _

_Only hate the road when you're missing home _

_Only know you love her when you let her go _

_And you let her go**...**_

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since her fainting incident, but it was pretty clear to her how drastic the the recent events affected her. Her priorities were diverted from 'trying to get close to Tadase for revenge and to find out more about her life', into 'get close to Ikuto to fix him up and save him mission', for which she rounded up some ideas while in bed.<p>

Though she had to admit, it was easier said than done.

For some reason, she suddenly felt closer to Ikuto, now knowing how much more he means to the girl she was in the past, and the girl she was now.

She was starting to take this life more seriously than she did before. She can't believe how much she neglected her duty, and how much time it took her to realize the real purpose why she was even here in the first place. Her own matters could wait, knowing why she forgot him isn't as important as his life.

Ikuto was her main concern right now.

In truth, she didn't have a solid game plan, and she definitely doesn't know how she's supposed to 'rescue' him.

Only one thing was sure.

She needs to save him before this invisible deadline, and in the process rescue herself.

_I can't die, I will not drag Ikuto down with me. _

Right now, she was his unseen hope.

Unfortunately during times like this, Dia always seems to disappear; it was starting to worry her to no end.

The only relief came from a text to her cell phone from an unknown number yesterday, saying 'Amu-chan, don't worry about D-chan, she's with me, she is just in need for some time alone. She'll be back in a few days. -Nagi'.

"Well, I guess I'm on my own…." She sighed, got up and paced around her room some more.

The past few days have been quite a blur, because she was in bed almost all the time. Not very productive for Amu…but luckily she's been feeling great today, and it was about time to get active. She wasn't going to let Ikuto treat her like a baby and confine her in this room forever! And besides, she's supposed to take care of him, not the other way around!

"I need to recall stuff that Dia said….memorize his information…..I need to figure out stuff by myself…..I know Ikuto had a bad past experience….he resigned from a company….he wanted to make the world forget….he has a violin on his attic…." She suddenly stopped murmuring.

"That's it!" She exclaimed. If she wanted to help him, she has to know more about him and understand him better! She needed to know his problems first!

How was she supposed to help a person who she doesn't know as Ame?

She can't just hold on to what she knows as Amu. It just wasn't enough, she had forgotten about him for 6 years! She had to know who he is now, not who he was.

"I need to know him again….." She went to open her door with newfound determination.

* * *

><p>Ikuto had just arrived back home from picking up some medicine, when he heard the noise from the living room.<p>

He took his time, and leaned against the doorframe to eye her suspiciously upon seeing her innocent gaze and ingenuous demeanor as she sat in front of the television.

Clearly, she was up to something.

"I thought I told you not to come out of your room until I'm sure that you're fully recovered….." He drawled.

She merely cocked her head to the side. "Really?"

"That doesn't work on me you know…" He frowned and crossed his arms.

They proceeded to stare each other down, and they both stubbornly refused to look away until Ame's eyes started tearing up so she had no choice but to surrender.

"Well, you can't expect me to stay there any longer…..Besides, I feel perfectly fine now! It would be better for me to warm myself up; it's too boring to lie in bed!"

"Is that so? You look pale…." He pushed himself away from the door and walked toward her.

It was true; her face still had that sickly shade of white that he hated. It reminded him of how Amu looked like the last time he'd seen her. His heart squeezed painfully at the memory.

"Have you eaten?" He said in a soft voice now that he was standing in front of her, examining her face.

The stray lock of hair that fell on her face attracted his attention, and he didn't stop the urge to tuck the strand behind her ear.

Slowly.

Astoundingly, he made no move to move his hand away.

At this, Amu was caught off guard by such a gesture of affection. Their eyes met again, and it was like the first time they'd seen each other at the sidewalk, but at the same time it wasn't actually the first.

She practically drowned in that instant, with his dark eyes pulling her deeper in. Her mind practically went blank.

They might have stayed liked that for more than 5 minutes if the electricity hadn't gone off.

Amu jumped while Ikuto jerked his hand away, effectively breaking the moment.

Amu blushed to a shade of red, which probably made Ikuto's wish for her to have some colour come true.

Ikuto though tempted to laugh at her disposition, held himself back. He briefly wondered why he did that….and what actually happened there.

They stayed quiet for some time until Amu realized he had asked her a question before that scene.

"Uhh….I prepared breakfast! I couldn't find any pancake flour anymore so I couldn't prepare those chocolate pancakes that you liked! I made some tuna sandwiches instead because I heard that you liked fish, and it seems like we've ran out of coffee so I just used some apple juice I found in your fridge! I hope you're okay with that and I hope you aren't angry at me because I ignored the stuff you said about exerting myself! I actually waited for you to come back so in short I haven-"

Her trail of blabbering was interrupted by Ikuto's carefree laugh which he couldn't stop from escaping anymore.

Even though Amu was embarrassed, she let out a little smile.

They had their awkward moments but she knew they'll be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>Kairi constantly wondered why he always got strange instructions from Ikuto, time to time. But then again he didn't really have much interest in prying into Ikuto's privacy. Besides, he didn't like sharing his solitary life either. So it was a kind of respect between the two of them, to share only information they wanted to share.<p>

Sometimes he forgets how and when they formed this kind of relationship, and this kind of trust.

From a young age, Kairi had already learned how to be an independent person from watching his sister, Yukari.

His parents died because of a fire when he was eleven years old. Only he and his sister survived. Ever since then, his sister took care of him and shouldered the responsibility for his upbringing.

She was a hard worker. At the age of 19, she started working part time while finishing her studies as well as educating him. After that, she managed to graduate and apply for work at an entertainment company. There she proved to be a successful and able manager.

At the same time, Kairi had become a role model to his fellow classmates by perfecting all his tests and leading as the top of his class. He even ran for student council president and took extra classes to gain more knowledge.

During that period he also knew that they were short on money, so he learned how to save and took part time jobs as a tutor to help his sister with the bills.

Soon, his worried sister had suggested him to work part time at their company, and he quickly got the hang of being a manager in substitute of his sister whenever she was sick.

There he got to know the people whom his sister worked with.

She was in charge of the rising trainee Utau Hoshina, who was just a year younger than him. And before long, he had developed a good working relationship with her.

That was where he also got to know Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Utau's older brother.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi, then, was signed to the company by contract, like his sister. The only difference was that Utau was a trainee singer, while he was in the classical music field as an accomplished violinist.

Initially, Kairi didn't get along with him that well….but that's how all relationships start right?

He became a part time assistant manager to Ikuto, when his real manager, Nikaidou Yuu, had other appointments.

At first, they rarely talked; after all, Kairi was used to having a closed social life. It seemed like Ikuto was that type of person too. Aside from the formalities and reminding him of schedules, they didn't converse more.

From the beginning, Kairi already deduced that Ikuto was the mysterious, intelligent, quiet type. He often kept to himself and seemed to be in deep thought.

But in another perspective, he immediately noticed Ikuto's change in demeanor around his sister and his other close friends. He loosened up more, smiled more, and seemed a bit less intimidating.

He clearly had a good bond with people who understood him better. They seemed to bring out the best in him. Kairi concluded that Ikuto lived quite a good life, and that his trust was kind of worth it. It would have been great to be friends with Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Kairi wasn't the envious type, but he felt kind of lonely and envious of him, because even though Ikuto was a bit closed off, he had a lot of friends who visited him and supported him, something that Kairi didn't have.

As Kairi got to spend more time with him, he got to know Ikuto better. They started talking a bit more as time went by, and of course Ikuto was the one who often initiated it. Before long, they had started sharing advice and opinions to each other.

It took some time before he absorbed the fact that he considered someone as a 'friend' for the first time.

Ikuto was older than him by a year, but Kairi acted way more mature than his age and seemed like the older one between the two of them. He often kept an eye on Ikuto. After all, he had to keep Ikuto out of trouble.

Soon, he also knew that Ikuto had the best relationship with the pink haired girl, Hinamori Amu. He was in the best spirits whenever the girl was there and He was the most animated out of all the days Kairi had seen him.

It was during one of her visits there when he saw Ikuto laugh for the first time.

It was actually a nice feeling, to see your only friend, being so happy.

He wouldn't question why Ikuto liked her so much. She was a carefree girl, one who never failed to make another person smile when she did.

Although Ikuto only mentioned her a few times to him, he always noticed the corners of his mouth slightly turning up whenever they did talk about her. Once, Ikuto even suggested introducing him to their friends, but Kairi was too conserved to accept the offer though he really wanted to.

He preferred to just watch their interactions from afar. Usually it was always Utau, Ikuto, a brunette boy named Kukai, and Amu. Sometimes, a redhead girl and a blond boy tagged along too.

For some reason, his eyes were tended to be drawn to Amu, but he didn't know why. There was just something about her that was attention catching, whether it was her hair, her personality, or her actions. She was just….so easy to like.

That was the day when Kairi realized he admired her. He actually wanted to know more about her.

One Friday, he finally got his chance. He was running to deliver the new copies of CD's to Yukari of Utau and Ikuto's sample albums, when Amu and another girl who he didn't recognize collided with him.

With his eye glasses somewhere in the floor, he was left with a blurry vision. It was definitely not the best first impression. As he scrambled to find his glasses, Amu and the other girl helped him pick up the CDs.

While doing so, Amu introduced herself.

"_We're so sorry! We were rushing to the bathroom….These are Ikuto and Utau's albums right? We're their friends, I'm Amu." Through his blurry vision, he saw her smile at him._

_The other girl just giggled. He couldn't really see her face clearly but she had her hair tied up in pigtails and was wearing pink clothes._

_He wanted to introduce himself but he was too speechless to do so. Where in the world were his glasses when he needed them? _

_The other girl's voice said, "He's shy, Amu-chan! It's okay! Anyway, Amu-chan should go ahead!"_

"_I'm really sorry but she's right…I'm really in need of a bathroom…." She then proceeded to run, which kind of disappointed him._

_The other girl just stayed and helped him. "What's your name?"_

"_Huh?" He'd finally recovered his voice._

"_What's your name, silly!" She giggled again which puzzled Kairi to no end as he squinted his eyes._

"_Sanjo Kairi…." He murmured, the girl actually looked sillier than him with that goofy smile on her face._

"_Well, nice to meet you, Kairi-kun!" She said so enthusiastically that it seemed impossible. No one had ever been so happy to meet him before._

"_A pleasure to meet you too…"He bowed to her and started to search again._

"_Was Kairi-kun looking for this?" She pulled him up and handed him his glasses and the CDs, which were amazingly stacked neatly in record time._

_He nodded, "Thank you…"_

_As soon as he wore his glasses, the girl took his hand and shook it excitedly. "Kairi-kun is welcome! Yaya has to go now! See you next time!" For the first time, Kairi clearly saw her face. And it literally glowed. Her smile could blind you with its light._

_It took some time before he noticed she was gone. But it was strange, he could still feel the warmth that she radiated._

That was the first and last time he saw that girl. And during these times, he wondered whether there would really be a 'next time' as the girl put it.

The days after that went by quickly and the encounter satiated his curiosity.

It took some time before he finally put together that Ikuto really loved that Hinamori Amu, and his mind concluded that he would only like to be her friend.

Life moved on, and he continued to work part time as Ikuto's assistant manager.

As expected, Ikuto reached the peak of his career the following year, and released an album entitled 'Moonlit Marionette' which had a great review from other violinists. He still continued to produce instrumental music for various other singers in their company earning him a great share of the income.

He even started to perform at various concertos and started getting involved in Utau's album. He wrote violin solos for Utau's future songs.

Then after Utau's debut success, they performed a mini concert together and got a lot of love from fans. Ikuto then earned the title as a violin prodigy from many musicians.

That year was probably the busiest year for Utau, Ikuto and Kairi.

Fortunately the company granted all of them a vacation leave for the great achievements they accomplished.

Ikuto was more well known by classical music lovers rather than others, so aside from his handsome looks, he attracted less attention, which was actually a relief. The time he spent lying low had made it easier for him to blend in as an ordinary person. He continuously indulged in being young and free. He often acted younger than his age. Ikuto confessed to him his immature ways and how he still liked playing children's games.

Utau on the other hand, was more recognizable due to her grand debut and the popularity of her song, especially to young listeners. So she frequently disguised herself before going to public.

Meanwhile, Kairi continued living his normal daily life, helping his sister with more paperwork and the preparation of Utau's future songs, paying attention to his studies, and working other part time jobs.

During those days, he and Ikuto still 'hung out' together, and he gave advice to Ikuto when he was writing more music.

It was all peaceful actually, even when they returned to their regular work schedules, they had breaks one in awhile.

He and Ikuto, though really different from each other, really improved their relationship.

Ikuto became more open to him, while Kairi still continued his manager like personality but at the same time, expressed more emotions.

"_Hey Kairi…." Ikuto started._

"_Everything seems fine, except this part '_That's a heart-pound and beautiful Happiness_' I think it should be it should be 'That's heart-pounding and beautiful Happiness', aside from that, the lyrics are perfect." He said as he scanned the paper once again._

"_Well I'm glad to hear that, but I was going to ask something else." He lied down._

"_Ah, really?" He asked as he pushed his glasses up. They were at the park. A place where Ikuto frequently practiced at during the night._

"_I was thinking about my second album….I want to have a duet, do you think the company would let me pick the person to play with me?"_

"_That depends, the person needs to be just as skilled as you are, but at the same time doesn't out shadow you…Why? Tsukiyomi-kun? You have someone in mind?" He asked him._

"_You should really stop calling me that, Kairi…you make me feel old… and to answer your question, I actually do have a person in mind." Kairi handed back the papers to him._

"_Will you help me convince them?" He asked._

"_I'll try…"Kairi replied._

"_I don't know if you've seen her or met her yet, but she's a friend of mine…I think she sometimes tagged along with Amu and the others when they came to visit Utau and me."_

_He shrugged. "I might have seen her, but I don't think I've encountered her. Which one of them is that?"_

"_Hmm…the girl that kind of shines?"_

_Kairi immediately thought of the girl who he bumped into along with Amu._

"_The silly one with pigtails?" _

"_No…I think you're referring to someone else…but she does tie her hair up in pigtails…sometimes….but trust me, she's really a great violinist. She even helped me complete some of my songs….I actually think she's better than me, but of course I'd never admit that in front of her face!" He laughed._

_It was the first time Kairi saw Ikuto laugh at the mention of another girl beside Amu, and that kind of made him curious._

"_Truly?" He asked._

"_Yup, I think she'd be more famous than me if only she'd stop being so stubborn about making a name by herself! She's more of a prodigy than I am!" Ikuto turned to look at him, "So are you really going to help me?"_

"_I said I'd try…." _

"_Good. Now, I just have to persuade her to accompany me in my next song…I actually have a plan…." Ikuto pushed himself up and gave Kairi a pat on the back._

"_Just what are you plotting, Tsukiyomi-kun?" Ikuto smirked and Kairi gave him a questioning look._

"_Nothing much. Just do your part okay? Get Nikaidou to consider it. Use your sister if you have to." Ikuto winked at him, "I'll call you once I get some progress."_

"_Huh? What do you mean by use my sister?" Ikuto just shrugged as if he didn't know anything and walked away._

Well, Ikuto apparently didn't know how much 'nothing' was.

The next time Ikuto called him, it wasn't for a good reason. He barely said five understandable words.

"_Kairi….I'm at the hospital….." He said in such a weak and small voice._

The days after that were probably the most sleepless nights that Kairi had.

The next thing he knew, he was visiting an Ikuto who had a broken arm at the hospital .

It was probably the worst state that Kairi had ever seen him.

He practically sat there, unmoving with lifeless and dull eyes. It was so scary how he seemed as frail as a stick. Though only his arm was injured, he looked like a ghost, nothing like the Ikuto that Kairi knew.

The only other person in the room was Utau, who sat at the edge of the bed, crying mercilessly.

Ikuto didn't speak a word; he just stared blankly at everything and nothing at the same time.

It was as if Kairi wasn't even there. He didn't acknowledge anyone else's presence.

"_Tsukiyomi-kun…" He was speechless. What happened?_

_No one answered his question._

_He took a seat on the chair against the wall instead of standing there awkwardly._

_For quite some time, nothing but silence filled the room except for Utau's sobs and cries._

"_It was my fault…" Ikuto's lifeless voice echoed through the room._

That was probably the part where it all started going downhill.

The events he learned after that were too painful for everyone to think about.

He no longer wanted to remember them.

Ikuto acquired a hand injury that rendered him unable to play the violin, and the chances of a full recovery were slim.

He was discharged from the hospital after a week. The following days went a bit better, but then something must've happened again, and it didn't go well for Ikuto.

The first strange thing he asked Kairi to do after that was to deliver a note to the company. He later found out that it was his resignation note.

He never knew the contents of it though, because he trusted Ikuto would let him know if he wanted to.

He helped Nikaidou with lots of papers regarding that, but they didn't tell him the exact details.

All of Ikuto's albums that were still distributed in stores were secretly withdrawn by the company. His name was slowly erased; all of his hard work and progress were broken down silently in the span of a few days.

The media and the people were all left in the dark.

Ikuto's past dreams of releasing a second album were never fulfilled.

He didn't see get to Ikuto for a long time. He hadn't heard from Utau either.

What he did know was that during the whole ordeal, his sister always came home late and stressed. She always collapsed on the couch asleep before Kairi could even inquire. Whenever he woke up the next day, his sister was already gone.

Days drawled on endlessly, longer than he ever thought they could. It was like they were waiting for something, anything...

Then one day, Yukari woke him up from sleep and talked to him.

"_Kairi…" She said sadly._

"_What's wrong? Onee-chan…" Sleepily, He rubbed his eyes ._

"_Do you want to go abroad?" She asked._

"_Huh? Of course I would like to, if given the chance. Onee-chan, what kind of question is that…"_

"_Tsukiyomi-kun is going to study abroad; do you want to go with him?"_

"_He is? But onee-chan, you know our budget is tight and-"_

"_Money doesn't matter, but do you want to? Kairi? Tsukiyomi-kun will take care of you. I don't trust that kid to take care of himself though. Especially after all of the problems he's just been through. Utau, Nikaidou and I are really worried about him, you know? He's deciding everything by himself, but he's walking blindly without direction. He's starting to run though he can't even get to his feet…."_

"_Onee-chan…." He said speechlessly._

"_I believe in you, Kairi…besides it's your chance to improve yourself, it's your dream right? I'm worried about you too…you're working too hard. I'll be fine by myself here…" She sniffed, "Just follow your dream and have fun….." She hugged him._

"_Are you sure, onee-chan?" He asked._

_She nodded, "Call me everyday okay? Keep an eye on Tsukiyomi-kun. We're all afraid he might do something stupid. If he shows suspicious behaviour, call us immediately…" She let go of him and rubbed the tears on her eyes. "He's a really good kid…We might not see each other for years….but you'll keep in touch, right?"_

"_I will….but what's really going on? You'll all visit me and Ikuto-kun, won't you?"_

_Yukari shook her head, "No one's going to visit Ikuto…but I might visit you, okay?"_

"_Huh? But why?"_

Yukari only explained to him what she learned from Utau, and it was pretty messed up.

The day of their flight came, and Ikuto boarded the plane earlier than he did.

Ikuto had refused to talk to anyone.

The only people to send them off were Yukari, Nikaidou, and Utau.

"_Take care of yourselves okay?" Nikaidou said._

"_Remember what I told you, Kairi! Don't forget to call you sister!" Yukari cried, "Don't ever skip your meals, and get enough sleep! Make sure Ikuto does too."_

"_You shouldn't worry about me, onee-chan. You should learn to take care of yourself first." He replied._

"_Don't worry, I'll take care of your sister, Sanjo-kun." Nikaidou smiled at him._

_Utau was barely coherent. Yukari told him that she was that way ever since they arrived. She desperately tried to make her brother change his mind, but he refused to listen to her. _

_Kairi was surprised when the crying Utau hugged him. _

"_I trust you, Sanjo! Take care of my despicable brother! I'll kill you if something happened to him…" She sobbed._

That was the last time they saw each other before they left.

His and Ikuto's relationship didn't change, though Ikuto had become more closed off, he took his time to make him comfortable again.

Soon, Ikuto shared more of what really happened.

It was clear that Ikuto changed little on the outside, but Kairi knew that he had changed emotionally.

As the days went on, he noticed that Ikuto became more difficult to approach, and his mind drifted off more than ever before.

Ikuto constantly looked stressed, and seemed to have problems sleeping. He became sicklier. Though Kairi had tried keeping an eye on him, it was apparent that he was eating less and getting thinner.

He actually tried talking to Ikuto, but he always said that he was 'fine'.

It came to the point where he just had to call Yukari and tell her his observations. Yukari then asked him to give the phone to Ikuto.

He didn't know what on earth his sister told Ikuto, but she must've knocked some sense into him.

After that, Ikuto stopped trying to avoid food, and even helped himself to second servings. He immersed himself in their studies, and stopped staying up late at night.

Ikuto was recovering, bit by bit.

It didn't take long before they became accustomed to a normal routine.

Of course, Ikuto still became depressed, but it occurred less frequently than before.

The only favour that he asked Kairi to do there, was inquire about 'everyone' whenever his sister called.

After 3 years and finishing their studies, Kairi and Ikuto came back to Japan to attend Yukari and Nikaidou's wedding.

Kairi knew nothing about them being together until the invitation, while Ikuto just shrugged as if he expected it.

By that time, almost everyone already forgot about Ikuto's career as a violinist. Ikuto had more than enough money from working in that company, and during their stay abroad he worked part time at an animal shelter, which probably improved his emotional stability.

Kairi on the other hand continued to work part time as an assistant manager in different companies, and earned quite a big income.

They arrived a few days before the celebration, and he had been surprised when Ikuto told him they'd be staying at Japan again.

Kairi helped Ikuto buy a house in the other side of the city, and he, on the other hand, would be living in his sister's vacant apartment, apparently she'd moved in with the groom already.

There had been no contact between Ikuto and the others for the whole time they were abroad and it was still like that when they came back.

During the wedding, Utau was of course invited to sing, and he knew that the confrontation of the siblings was bound to go badly.

With Ikuto lying low, they didn't talk for the duration of the wedding or the reception.

After that was a different story, Yukari got a private room for them to reunite in, and as expected, everything started out fine at first but it didn't end well.

Kairi didn't hear much, but the siblings fought at some point.

"_Ikuto…...glad...coming…fine…...wait…Amu…..not…what …don't…...Tadase…what!?"_

He didn't know what happened inside but Utau came out of the room furious, upset and red eyed.

But yeah you get the idea…whatever event took place was not good.

He never pushed Ikuto for answers, and Ikuto also stayed silent on the matter. In fact, he was back to spacing out.

Utau did not make any move to contact them after that.

Ikuto's mood didn't improve until he met Takahashi Yoru at the animal shelter.

Kairi first called him, the 'stray' that Ikuto picked up, but his opinion of him improved when Ikuto told him of his story.

Soon, the three became quite close, though Yoru was kept in the dark of the problems Ikuto had been through.

And after Yoru became Ikuto's roommate, Ikuto asked Kairi to 'look' after Amu, which was really strange, considering he had never really mentioned her name directly before.

Nonetheless, he followed his instructions and reported to Ikuto from time to time.

But when he learned of an 'engagement party' that had just happened, he could not have been more surprised.

Ikuto was eerily calm when he mentioned it, he even smiled.

"_Was she happy?" He asked._

"_I assume that she was….She looked positively happy, no obvious signs of discontentment, a bit nervous though, but happy._"_ Kairi pushed his glasses up and eyed Ikuto carefully._

"_I'm glad to hear that…." Ikuto murmured with soft eyes before turning around._

"_What about you, Ikuto-kun, are you happy?" This was the first time he had enough courage to take the plunge._

_Ikuto stopped walking and thought for a moment, then he turned around and gave Kairi a smile._

"_I assume that I am." And then when he was about to go on his way, he said, "I forgot to tell you something….you can stop now, from this day on I have nothing to do with her."_

That was their last conversation about Hinamori Amu, until he heard about her accident.

Despite Ikuto's words he never really stopped looking after that girl, he often checked up on how she was doing secretly, without Ikuto knowing.

Now there was this new girl, Hashimoto Ame, who he researched about as soon as Ikuto brought her along to the hospital.

So far no information came out that matched her description, which was strange considering Kairi's wide range of sources, if Kairi wasn't so smart, he'd think she appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>The TV was still blaring the credits, but for the two lazy heads who were lying on the couch, it didn't make much impact.<p>

Actually, I doubt they even hear it at all anymore, for when one is in the brink of falling asleep; all other activities are blocked out.

Ikuto and Amu ate a quick breakfast, before watching a movie on his TV.

Amu sat cross-legged, while Ikuto was lying on the couch with his head on her lap.

If other people saw them right now, most of them would probably conclude they were lovers, but unfortunately they weren't…..then again you never know, right?

For some reason Amu suddenly thought of something.

"Hey Ikuto?" She said drowsily as she stroked his hair.

"mhm?"

"If I asked you a favour right now…would you say yes or no?" her head bobbed up and down.

"I'd say yes….."He yawned.

"Will you teach me…how to play a violin?" Her eyes struggled to keep open.

"mmm…."

* * *

><p>Anyway, all of those events led up to now.<p>

Which is Kairi following Ikuto's newest odd instruction, where he had to monopolize his time to return a car to a certain woman named Yamabuki Saaya.

Vexing as it is, he already knew what kind of woman she was.

The annoying, haughty, conceited, arrogant, pompous, and all other handpicked adjectives with the same meaning as the former kind.

In short, a woman who Kairi definitely disliked, and he had no idea why Ikuto had her car with him…..It would be so much better to stay at least a kilometer away from the woman.

Kairi unenthusiastically parked the car and frowned.

Returning cars to unidentified scornful women probably topped his 'most abhorred deeds to do for Ikuto' list, especially when he had not yet eaten a proper breakfast.

He trudged along the busy lane, carefully calculating his schedule in his mind.

_Returning the car-10 am, Breakfast-10:30 am, visiting his sister and lunch-12 noon until 2 pm, office- 2 pm to 7 pm, dinner-8 pm….._

"Excuse-ackk!" A girl suddenly bumped into him and exclaimed. Luckily, Kairi managed to turn his body a bit and regained his balance; the girl was a different story.

The force of her collision with Kairi definitely did not stop her from the verge of falling face-down, and possibly making all of the things she was carrying to scatter.

"Kyah!?" She sceamed and shut her eyes tightly as she saw the ground a few inches away from her face.

The impact never came though, because an arm quickly wrapped around her waist and broke her fall.

"Wah, thank you! That was so close!" She whirled around and beamed.

She opened her eyes and came face to face with the stunned Kairi.

She had grown since the only time he had ever seen her, her chestnut hair no longer sported two childish pigtails; instead they fell in straight messy locks that framed her youthful face. She sported a slender figure and chic clothes but it was enough for him to recognize her.

Recognition dawned in her eyes. "Kairi-kun?"

His question had been answered.

He smiled, one of the rarest things he did, but it was alright.

Oh well, Yamabuki Saaya's car could wait.

_There really was a 'next time'….._

* * *

><p>AN: Anyway sorry again for the delay or if there typo errors, don't have time to edit it because Elena's pressuring me! So I hope you enjoy this super long chapter! I wonder how much you've guys pieced together…..

Anyway Read and review my beautiful lovelies!

Your reviews feed my mind inspiration!

a/n: GOSH, thank lord, I managed to save it this time. Man I already finished editing this since lunch but then it didn't save, you don't know how exasperated I was when I learned that, and so I edited it again (2 hours wasted T^T) and then my computer goes bonkers and again I lost all my hard word...talk about WTH? Finally at 11 o clock and with my computer going gaga I thought it was gone again! Good thing I was so smart and pulled some tricks up on my sleeve. It savedddddddddd~~! I was supposed to finish all the edits today but stupid computer just had to break down! Sorry guys...I seriously need a better computer.

I hope I'll get to finish these edits! (Tom, cuz I'm so sleepy I can die.)

Lots of love~


	14. Temptation

**EDITED CHAPTER 12 (as of Aug 23, 2013)**

An-chan: Hi guys~~I hope you're still on your seats and waiting for this!

Elena-chan: And reviewing…..

An-chan: Yah that too…Your reviews are really important to me! So keep 'em coming! I'm sorry that I'm making Ikuto miserable XD It's exams week this week so I'm trying to study while writing this!

Anyway thanks again to everyone who loves this story! Especially my reviewers!

Special thanks to~~

**Jenelim** (Heyy~ I know I'm slow but at least I update. Unlike you~ *evil grin* haha joke! Thanks for reviewing! This is just going to get better!)

**SakuraBlossom0989 **(Aww I'm glad you loved it! I put a lot of effort on that chap!)

**Namirin** ( Haha I know right? Poor Ikuto…I'm glad you liked the Kairi Yaya moments! I wonder how much you've pieced? I've been dropping hints XD If you want to say anything you can always PM me ;D )

**AngelDevilButterfly139** ( Thank you! XD I'm glad the wait is worth it! )

**Storm Skyress** ( Really? It was my first time XD I'm sure there are a lot of better ones! Well one I reveal everything you'll know~ And I thought everyone knew that Amu was like unofficially engaged to Tadase? Amu's family threw an engagement party for them just because they wanted to, Tadase was okay with it but he hadn't proposed to Amu so that's why Amu was so eager for him to propose in chapter one. Ah! I read your story! It was awesome XD Give your Aunt my regards! I hope both of you manage to catch this update!)

Now this chapter is dedicated to **Storm Skyress and her Aunt**! Two of my special readers whose reviews never fail to let me smile!

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

_I wanna be drunk when I wake up,_

_on the right side of the wrong bed, and every excuse that I made up,_

_tell you the truth I hate, what didn't kill me,_

_It never made me stronger at all._

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't be ridiculous. What are you going to say if she saw you like that?"<em>

I didn't want to admit it, no…it was more like I already knew. She was right.

As soon as I was out of sight, I stifled a groan. I know that I said I was fine, but who am I kidding?

I stumbled toward my room through the hallway. For some reason, every step that I took felt like a heavy burden. Why did it look like shadows were eating the walls?

Starting a few days ago, everything seemed darker than I remembered it was…...Something's definitely wrong with me...

I struggled to open the door, I must have looked crazy in my hurry to get away and lock myself up in my room.

I knew that the whole area outside was bigger than where I was headed, but I couldn't have felt more constricted or oppressed than right now. I desperately needed my own space, before I break down.

As I finally managed to turn the knob, I leaned against the door in relief and wiped my sweaty hands on my jeans. Why did it feel so hot in here? Now even the room was closing in on me…

I was surprised when I heard a soft strangled cry of pain, but it took a moment before I realized it came from me.

I felt tired, I was fed up, and every single breath I took was painful.

_When will it be over?_

I tilted my head back looked blankly ahead at a pair of sad golden eyes staring at me.

I found myself focusing at her, memorizing the contours of her beautiful solemn face, just the way I remembered it to be.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered exhaustedly.

Nothing came out of her mouth; she only lifted her cold hands and clutched my face.

Then she hugged me, hugged me as I closed my eyes and sobbed.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" I rasped out.

_I'm sorry for being a misfortune. I'm sorry for not being able to protect any of you. I'm sorry for being such a despicable person._

But what did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this?

_Everything. I brought it upon myself._

Every single day I force myself to get up when all I wanted to do was die. How is everyone doing now that I'm gone? They must be happy; they must be celebrating how great it is for me to disappear from their lives. That was what they wanted right?

I let out a sarcastic laugh.

Everything was fine before. But now…why did I have to suffer for everyone else? Why did I have to take the blame? Was it because I knew they'd be happier without me? Because they didn't need me?

_Yes, because if you never entered their lives none of those horrible things would have happened._

_No….I didn't do anything wrong…._

_But why won't anyone believe me?_

_Why can't someone understand me?_

"Why?" I choked out to her.

But when I opened my eyes she was gone.

I was hallucinating.

I was alone and it was frustrating.

I sluggishly got up and slumped beside the bed as I rummaged around my sidetable's drawers, until I found what I was looking for.

A pair of sharp scissors.

I wanted to do it because everything ached; my life was nothing but a disaster. I needed an outlet for my pain….Surely no one would care if I had a few cuts….

My eyes blurred as I placed the cold metal on top of my skin and shivered.

"Don't." I heard a voice as quiet as the wind.

My eyes shut tightly and tears escaped. The scissors fell to the ground.

I couldn't do it so I cried.

_Why did it have to be my fault?_

_Why?_

I don't know how much time passed when I ran out of tears and mustered up the strength to stand.

I still felt awful if not worse. My mind tricking me wasn't really helping either.

As I wearily opened the lights to the bathroom, I tried to avoid looking into the mirror, just as I've done for the past few weeks. I was sure I looked like a broken ragdoll come to life.

I scrubbed my face like never before and brushed my teeth till my gums bled, but today, I couldn't resist the temptation of seeing my own reflection.

When I did, I was greeted by a person who wasn't me.

I had sunk myself to the depths of oblivion. Through the course of a few weeks, my hair had lost its shine, my complexion had become as pale as death, and dark circles surrounded my blank eyes. Even my cheeks have become hollow.

_What had I done to myself?_ I stared at the mirror in horror.

I had become a skeleton, a shell of the person I was. This…this wasn't me…

"This isn't me at all…." I backed away and slumped down to the cold tiles of the bathroom.

_What would she say if she saw me?_

Sure I avoided food as much as I could, and I deprived myself of sleep because of nightmares…but did I really degrade myself to this…this ghost? I can't believe I even entertained the thought of hurting myself a few moments ago…

A knock broke through my internal reverie and I jumped in surprise.

"If you suddenly decide to eat dinner, it's outside."

I calmed my racing heart as the footsteps slowly faded away.

I sighed. The thought of food still made my stomach churn uncomfortably and I swallowed the urge to puke the unexisting contents of my stomach.

My bony hands gripped the sink for support as I pulled myself up. Such a small feat should have been easy but the lack of nutrition in my body was taking its toll.

If I really kept doing this to myself…..I shuddered.

It was time to wake up. I had to fix myself before it's too late, before I lose my mind, or else everything I've been through, everything I've endured would be for naught.

I'll be wasting myself away, and regretting it.

I'll never see her smile again, or any of my loved ones and my memory will only give pain.

I don't want that to happen…..

They might not need me now, but what if they do in the future? I can still make up for my mistakes….

I forced my legs to take me to the tub and I stripped. It took some time before it was filled with warm water and I quickly sunk my aching body in it, though the warmth of the water soothed my muscles, it also made my skin throb.

I stared blankly at the ceiling, thinking, as steam rose around me and filled the air.

Before long I found myself falling….slowly….into slumber for the first time in days.

* * *

><p>Darkness, everything around me was darkness, hadn't I been taking a bath just a few moments ago?<p>

I could feel my body surrounded by the warm water. I tried moving my body but it wouldn't follow. I struggled to open my eyes but it was as if they were glued shut. I could only breathe.

Suddenly I found my head sinking, sinking into the water. I struggled to command my body and for the first time since I arrived here, I could feel myself panicking and my heart thundering loudly in my chest.

_No! I don't want to die like this!_

My head sunk and I gasped. I struggled as water filled my lungs and I tried to find air to no avail.

I gasped and I choked and I felt myself dying and shaking and hearing someone scream my name.

Bubbles came out of my mouth as I tried to scream 'save me!'

"Ikuto!" I felt myself being pulled out of the water and air suddenly found its way to my lungs. I gasped hungrily.

"Ikuto! Are you okay?" I found myself staring into Ame's golden eyes.

What happened?

I looked around my surroundings and found myself rising from the couch. I was at my home. In Japan…

The blinds were pulled away and a soft light entered the living room. It was probably afternoon already.

I was welcomed by the familiar interior of the house I've been living in for the past three years ….nothing like the place I was in awhile ago.

My eyes went back to Ame's. She was worried.

"I…I think I'm fine…" I rasped out. My throat felt dry and painful. She handed me a glass of water as my hand clutched my throbbing head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" I managed to choke out as I gratefully accepted the glass.

"If you say so…." She remained looking at me with that weird unbelieving expression on her face.

"What?" I told her when I couldn't stand her stare anymore.

"You were gasping and you looked like the color had been drained out your face, you know…" She said.

"I just had a nightmare…" I shrugged it off. But in the back of my mind, I shivered.

_It's just a nightmare…_

A really scary nightmare at that….

One that I wouldn't want to remember, and it's something meant to be forgotten.

The Ikuto in that dream and the person I was now were two different people.

* * *

><p>She knew his mind had drifted off again, when she saw the faraway look in his eyes.<p>

A nightmare, huh?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto sure is mysterious.

What had he been dreaming to shake him up so much to the point he had been gasping like a fish out of water?

_I have to find out what bothers him…._

But she had to admit, watching a peaceful sleeping Ikuto was cuter than a grumpy awake one, though he really makes weird expressions while he sleeps.

Anyway back to the main point. She inwardly smirked as she finally executed step 1 of her 'getting to know Ikuto and his secrets plan'.

The poor guy, totally unsuspecting.

Man, step 1 was accomplished easier than expected. She just learned new information.

You can easily take advantage of Tsukiyomi Ikuto when he is sleepy.

She slyly shot a glance at the said man.

She's finally going to try and unlock the violin's mystery. Why Utau was worried about letting others know about it, why Ikuto hid it in the attic, and why Ikuto refused to play it.

_I'm going to make you realize how much you miss it, idiot._

Hmm…now she has to find a way to break the news to him...

_I should spoil him first so he'll be too guilty to say no... _

She giggled evilly and Ikuto looked at her like she had just grown a second head.

"Nothing~ I just remembered something funny! Don't you want something to eat?" She asked a little too eagerly.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p><em>To hell with the world.<em>

He thought as he slumped against the counter of the bar, his hand holding up the shot glass and watching as the light red drink sloshed back and forth.

The music was blaring through the speakers of the club and the colourful lights danced wildly around the people partying on the dance floor. The bar though was desolate except for him, who was drowning himself in alcohol.

_Why were women so frustrating?_

A man like him could have dated any girl he wanted, with his handsome pretty boy face, but the girl he wanted right now, refused him.

What else could he be lacking? What did Tsukiyomi Ikuto have that he didn't?

All these years, he worked hard to reach perfection, but how come Tsukiyomi gets to have it all first without even lifting a finger?

Everything, it was always Tsukiyomi Ikuto taking it all.

Even now, with his new conquest, he still appears and gets in the way.

_Stupid Black cat._

He gulped down the rest of his drink in one shot and called the bartended to give him another glass of the same liquid.

Why did that misfortune have to come back? He could have just stayed were he belonged, in abroad.

But that was three years ago, when he formulated this plan of his.

He actually took advantage of that time to get back at Tsukiyomi, to let him feel the pain of having a person you love stolen.

Unluckily, he forgot that Tsukiyomi would be happy as long as she was happy too, the stupid sacrificing fool that man was.

So he played along for awhile, found another woman who indulged in this cruel game, and then when he was about to lay the final blow, things just had to happen.

That black cat really just had to step in, instead of watching things unfold in the distance! He just had to come to his turf after all this time hiding like a rat!

And now, he just had to steal his newest toy!

He gulped down the contents of the newest glass that the bartender gave him.

_Despicable Tsukiyomi Ikuto! _

He stared at the empty glass for a moment, spinning it slowly.

He knew he shouldn't order another, if he totally wasted himself, who knows what secrets would slip out from his mouth. He wasn't good at controlling his temper and in handling alcohol in his system.

At that moment, Ame's face appeared in his mind.

Ah well, he didn't care anymore. The temptation was too great.

He found himself calling the bartender again, asking him to give him a strong one before he called Kukai.

* * *

><p>Kukai had already been wondering what problems the prince had when he saw the caller ID.<p>

Tadase was a good guy, in all truth, but the man just didn't know it.

Kukai thought of him as a younger brother, but they weren't really as close like he and Ikuto were.

The thought of the other man made him sigh. He seriously missed his old pal.

It took the world not to send him running when he heard Ikuto came back three years ago, as it still was today.

Almost every day for the past three years he had been hoping they'd bump into each other, but that sly cat could hide really well, couldn't he?

He was the reason he and Tadase weren't that close, because of course, he had sensed that tension that accumulated between Tadase and Ikuto. And Kukai being closer to Ikuto…well you know the rest.

Actually it hadn't been that bad before, but over the years of their childhood, there was this unseen tension between the two of them, Tadase and Ikuto.

Seeing as Ikuto was nonchalant and emotionless, and Tadase was quiet, no one really knew what went on between the two of them, or what they were thinking.

They weren't always fighting, as a stranger might have thought. Their relationship had good points.

They were like normal brothers, who occasionally fought, but as time went by, their bond started to fail. The time when one of them would snap was inevitable.

Things they did together became forced.

The only time they actually looked fine together was when Amu was there or—

The constant ringing broke his trail of thought and he answered the phone quickly.

"Hello?"

Loud music boomed through the device, and his ears strained to hear the voice on the other side of the line.

"Tadase?" He repeated loudly.

"Kwukaii…" He finally heard the obviously slurred words of the man on the other side of the line.

"What are you doing? Where are you?" Kukai quickly grabbed his car keys and looked for his car.

"Mhmm…I…I'mmatttt a clubb…" Kukai furrowed his eyebrows upon hearing the other man's statement.

It isn't everyday when Hotori Tadase calls him, but when he does, it's because he's drunk?

"Okay? Which one?" He replied as he heard a voice of a woman on the other line, which made him roll his eyes.

"Hhmm….the wonee…hm..att the kworner of theeee coffee block? I thinkkkkkk yoou wentt hwerre onceeeeee..." Kukai almost slapped his forehead. What happened to Tadase? Good thing Kukai was smart or else no one could've understood the drunken prince's directions!

Who knows what could happen to that guy in there?

If one of the girls knew that the prince went to the bar during this critical time for Amu, they might jump to conclusions especially since bars have lots of women.

_That idiot prince…_He shook his head as he arrived at the destination.

As soon as he entered the black doors with neon signs above it, he immediately heard the loud pounding nightclub music that he heard from the call and the place reeked of smoke, sweat, and alcohol.

He had to do a double take for a moment and cough.

It wasn't his first time going to this bar, but it had been a long time since he last paid a visit to one, considering he had absolutely no reason to come.

_Seriously, what could sweet, innocent little Tadase be doing here?_

He tried to stick near the wall and away from the throng of sweaty people on the dance floor as he headed to the bar on the other side of the room, where he suspected the prince would be. Unfortunately though, he kept encountering a few crazy women who can't keep their hands to themselves on the way.

"Hey hottie…" He quickly brushed past that one but before he knew it, another woman had clung to his arm.

"Want a drink? Let's get to know each other…." She whispered to him seductively, and batted her eyelashes. Kukai grimaced.

"Sorry sweetie, maybe next time." He untangled his arm from her vice grip.

"But-" He continued on his way and lost her in the crowd.

Suddenly another woman blocked his way and put her arms around his neck much to Kukai's dismay.

"What's your number? Care to dance?" She had a pretty young face but when she licked her lips and even pouted, she looked really weird.

"No thank you, thanks for the offer though." He tried to give her a smile as he removed her arms around him.

Before he could get away, she grabbed his hands and clung to him.

"Is it because I'm not pretty enough?" Her eyes glistened and she sobbed as she asked him.

Kukai sighed. Now that she wasn't pulling that awful attempt at seduction, he realized that she looked much younger than he initially thought she was.

"That's not it…how old are you?" He asked.

"M-me? I-I'm 20..." She squirmed nervously under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Really? You look too young to be allowed in here." His eyes narrowed.

"Okay, so what if I'm just 17?" she shivered, "No big difference, you still wouldn't want me. What's wrong with me anyway? Even if I try doing what those girls taught me," she sighed, "They're right. No guy wants a girl with a baby face and absolutely no experience in…in doing this stuff." She let go of his arms as tears started streaming down her face.

As Kukai looked at the lost young teenage girl in front of him, he felt sympathetic.

He stepped closer as he hugged her, which caught her in surprise. "W-what are you doing?"

"Comforting you." Kukai put some distance between them and twirled a lock of her light blonde hair.

Her eyes widened and she stopped crying. "How did you get in here?" He started to ask.

She sniffled a bit and looked peevingly at the side. "My sister brought me here after I begged her to."

"Your sister?" She nodded and pointed to a black haired girl wearing skimpy clothes dancing with some girls and guys.

"The one with dyed black hair. See? She's obviously an expert at this or else how does she get all her boyfriends? She's better than I am…" She pointed to herself and her simple conservative clothes.

Kukai sighed, "Hey, look. Remember that I didn't accept your offer? Well, it's because I already have my eyes on another girl, sweetie. I mean I already like someone. So I'm basically taken. It's not because you aren't pretty. You look prettier now than when you liked your lips and pouted."

"Really?" Her eyes shined.

"Yeah. Now, see your sister? You don't have to be her to get a guy who'll like you. Just be yourself. Making yourself look slutty makes you look uglier. Someday, there's going to be a much more handsome guy than me who will fall for your own charms and your personality. This isn't a place for you, only problematic people who haven't found the right path in their life go here."

She smiled, "You know what? I'm always the angel in my house; I'm too innocent unlike my party going sister. Who cares if I'm always slighted by her because I always get good grades and get spoiled by mom and dad while they are disappointed in her for being such a rebellious girl. The only thing that bothers me though is how she can get all these boys who'll do anything for her even after she dumps them while despite my pure personality, no one has ever liked me….but you're right, this place is a dump. I thought I should be jealous of her but it's the other way around."

They stood together quietly for a few minutes.

"In fact I hate this place. You were the only decent guy that was actually tempting enough for me to hit on! You say this place is for strays but then why are you here?" She shouted above the music.

Kukai chuckled. "I have to pick up my wasted friend at the bar."

"Oh! That poor drunk pretty boy! I contemplated going to him but I hate drunkards!" She laughed.

"Guess I got to go fix him up then…Go home already!" He said as he started walking away.

"Wait! What's your name mister?" She caught up and gave his her cell phone.

He chuckled. "Kukai!" He yelled when the music became louder and then he punched in his number.

"Okay! Mister Kukai! I'm Eru! I'll call you if ever I need something!" She smiled before she disappeared back into the crowd.

_What a charming young girl. _He thought, at least not all women in this place were crazy and desperate.

After the most tiring journey in his whole club life, he finally reached the stupid bar considering all those lady obstacles.

It was weird though because he found his friend in a compromising position with a woman who was obviously trying to kiss him.

"Honey…."

"III SAIDD, GETTT. OFFF. MEEE!" he shouted loudly and pushed the woman off his lap with such force that she fell flat on the floor.

"Sheesh! Such a temperamental guy! Who'd want to be your woman? Maybe that's why she left you…What a waste of time!" She said as she stood up and angrily grabbed her things before walking away.

Kukai looked at the scene amusedly and shouted after the lady. "Sorry!"

Then he took one seat apart from where Tadase was sitting.

_Wouldn't want to be too close, now, would we? I might be the receiving the blow of his anger so better be prepared to run away._

"What are you doing in a place like this, Hotori?"

"Nott inn thee mooddddd to talkkkkkkk abouut ittt, Sooouma….." He slurred and was about to call the bartender again when Kukai grabbed the glass before he could reach for it.

"Whattt wasssssss that forr?" He glared at Kukai.

"You're drunk. Tadase, how many drinks did you get?" Tadase was about to open his mouth when the bartender answered.

"Apparently a lot, sir. Been requesting for this shot for more than 6 times already, I was startin' to get afraid he would forget to pay for it…" Kukai nodded at the guy before he resumed talking to his drunk friend.

"Man, Hotori, you sure have a big problem to be drinking too much for your own good. Care to tell me what it is?" He held the shot glass out of Tadase's reach and he frowned in return.

"Nooooooooooonnnnne off your businesss, Soooumaa! Noww giiiiive thatttt backkkkk!" He moaned.

Kukai sighed for the umpteenth time and shook his head. "Nu-uh, Hotori-kun, no more shots until you tell me what the hell your problem is."

Tadase slumped on the counter seemingly contemplating what Kukai said.

"Is it about Amu?" He asked.

Tadase shrugged his shoulders.

He sighed. This guy….

Tadase called the bartender again and asked for a drink.

Kukai just nodded at the guy to signal that it was fine to give the other man what he wanted.

"Hey, I know it's hard that she has to endure what happened to her but you need to be strong."

"…."

After a few more drinks, Kukai was sure Tadase was wasted. He let the little prince off this once, but he was going to bug the hell out of him tomorrow.

It was getting late and the bar was closing up.

"Yah, I'll take you to your hotel room."

"hmm…" the prince nodded and drifted in and out of consciousness.

Kukai supported him as he tried to stand, and put his friend's arm around his shoulders.

It was really weird though, to see him breaking down weeks after Amu's accident.

After Amu went into her coma, Tadase almost disappeared.

He didn't become depressed, only a little quiet. He didn't shed a tear once through the whole ordeal, but he guessed his friend was staying calm. A few days after, there he goes, vanishing from their sights.

Good thing Utau managed to persuade him to accompany her here, to the other side of town, because she was meeting a friend. Of course, the Great Kukai Souma couldn't resist a pretty damsel's request so he agreed.

Besides, like he said, he's been here before, and in that very same bar three years ago.

Anyway that was a story for another time.

Now that he thought about it, he heard the staff from the hotel they are staying at, talking on the phone.

"Oh my gosh! You're so lucky! A pretty boy with the most gorgeous blonde hair? Hotori Tadase…..what a cute name!"

That's when he probably figured out Tadase was somewhere near.

But of course Utau kept him occupied by a handful, while Tadase's only replies to his texts were, 'I'm busy.', then when he's finally getting some rest, Tadase decides to call. Drunk too.

As he put the seat belt on the almost unconscious prince, he can't help but feel like this is so gay.

The drive was quiet, and Tadase fell asleep but became half-conscious somewhere along the way.

"I…"

_Well at least he's starting to sober up._

"I reaally haate itt." He slurred.

Kukai frowned. What does he mean by that?

"Tsuuuukiyomi Ikuuto…."

Kukai's head swiftly turned to Tadase's direction, the half-conscious man now looking out the window.

"Y-you…what?" He said in disbelief but Tadase stayed silent. This was the first time Kukai heard Tadase say his name in over six years! Just in time, they arrived at the hotel and he parked the vehicle.

Tadase stumbled out of the car and almost fell to the pavement if not for Kukai's quick movements.

Slowly, they passed the receptionist, who gave them weird looks.

She must've have thought they couldn't hear what she was muttering under her breath, but he did.

"To answer your question, I'm not gay, he isn't either!"

Ugh. Kukai made a face. Next worse thing that could happen is when Utau will accuse Tadase of cheating on Amu, with him….Ugh… double shiver.

Once they were in the elevator, Tadase shoved Kukai away from him.

"Wha-" Tadase cut him off.

"So…that'ssss how it iss huh?" Tadase glared at him. Kukai gave him a confused look.

"Whatttttttt," He shook his head dramatically, "iss wrongg with alllllll of youu?"

Kukai stayed silent.

"Whyyyyyyyy…." He emphasized, "do alllllllllll of youuuuu," he pointed his index finger at Kukai, "alwayssssss…..allllllllwaysss siddddee with Tsuuukiyomi!" He laughed as he stumbled out the elevator and tripped. Again, it was Kukai who balanced him.

Tadase roughly pushed him away and dragged himself using the walls as support.

"IIIIIIIII don'tttttt, don'tttttttttt neeed youuur helppppp." He said.

Kukai was really starting to get annoyed.

"Hey, I know you've got it hard right now, man, but seriously you're going too far with all this crap!" Kukai was trying to get some sense into the drunk prince.

"Haarddddd? Youuu don'ttttt know the meaning of harddddddd! And Crap? You'reeeee crappp!" He laughed sarcastically. "Leavee meeee aloneeee!" Kukai was shocked, maybe the alcohol was doing wonders to his friend but this was the first time he outright insulted him! And all he's trying to do was help!

"Okay….you better stop all this nonsense or else I might be tempted to hit you, even if you're drunk and hung over Amu's condition. You don't have to be jealous over Ikuto. We know how much you love her, so-" Kukai was surprised when Tadase suddenly gripped his collar and slammed him to the wall with a force a drunk man shouldn't be able to have.

_Shit. He's on his angry king mode. Since when was Tadase this strong?_

"Shuttt uppppp!" His eyes were furious. "Loooove her?" He laughed. "That'sssss the mosttttt ridiculoooous jokeeee of the centuryyy!"

_What?_

"IIIIIIIII," he pointed to himself, "neverrr loved herr." When he said that, every single thought that was in Kukai's head disappeared. His mind went blank. His throat closed up on him. He was speechless.

_What the hell is he saying?_

Where did the sweet innocent little Tadase go? Silence filled the hallway.

_It's not true. He's blurting out random stuff._

"Look, man, you know you don't mean that…." Tadase roughly shoved him away and let go.

"Trussssssst mee Souuuuuuuma…" He scoffed, "I know myself more thannnn youuuu would." He laughed, "It's alwaysssss Tsukiyomiiiii! Allllllll offff youuuu! Meeee? I'mmm nothingggg!"

"Tadase…" Kukai shook his head, sure Ikuto always had a part of their hearts but they all cared for Tadase too! Was this how the prince thought of them?

"Why don't youuuuuu goooo graveeeeellllll under that scuuumssss feet? " He stumbled forward.

"Tadase!" He fisted his hands.

"Foooooooools! All of youuuuuuu are foooools!" Tadase reached for the keycard in his pocket and opened his suite door.

"Tadase, wait!" Kukai quickly held the door open.

"If yoooooou don'ttt want to beelieve it, suit yourrrrrselves! Amuu? She'ss justttttt a pawnnnn. A toyyy, nothingggg moreeee….In factttt," He pushed Kukai out of the room, "I even cheated on herr." He smirked victoriously.

Kukai jaw must've hung open in shock at his statement.

"I. NEVERRRR. NEVERRRRRR. LOVEDD. HI-NA-MO-RI A-MU!" He declared and then he slammed the door to Kukai's face.

_What the hell just happened? _

Kukai stood dumbfounded in front of the closed door.

Suddenly the sound of plastic bags and glass hit the floor.

Kukai 's head swivelled to the direction of the noise. The carpet was already stained red by the wine.

"D-did he…r-really just say that?" a trembling voice said.

_He didn't love her._

* * *

><p>An: Okayyyyyy~~~ I don't know why but I'm proud of finishing this chapter! I bet almost all of you hate Tadase now. Stupid Tadase XD he should've listened to his conscience! Now all his plans are ruined, or not?

Since I'm a girl, I'm sorry if I didn't manage to describe what a guy feels XD Especially Ikuto…To me my writing feels girly this chap. :( Oh well….

I am officially in my summer vacation! But I'm going to miss all of you because I will be going to China for a study tour for 2 months, starting April until May! So I'm planning to update before that time, **so remember to check before April, **I promise to update, even a short filler or special side story if I don't finish the next chap in time.

On a sourer note, I'm so annoyed with people who snoop around….Can't I have my privacy? (This is personal probs, not directed to any of you reading this.)

Anyway, I have a new question for all of you!

**Aside from the IkutoxAmuxTadase love triangle, what other love triangle do you feel in this story or do you think will happen in this story? Give me the reason why you feel like there's something going on with the three.**

I will dedicate the next chapter to the person whose answer I like the most! You never know if I'm going to include your love triangle in my story~~~

PS.

) Read and Review (

My amazing supporters!

I really appreciate every single one! Love you all~

~Andrea~

A/n: Yayyyyy!? I'm almost finished! (Though my PC is seriouslyy going bonkers) Minor changes, sentence corrections and the like XD


	15. Cousin

**EDITED CHAPTER 13 (as of Aug 24, 2013)**

An-chan: Yo my beautiful readers~~~~as I've promised this my next instalment before I go to China and study for two months! I'm so going to miss you guys!

Sadly, I'm not allowed to bring my laptop (T^T), my parents won't let me….but a classmate of mine said she's gonna bring hers!

So there's a chance I might be able to update a new chapter in next two months! Please do** continue** **checking for new updates in April and May**!

If I don't update, I'm thinking of **editing the old chapters** of this story, you'll know if I edited the contents if I put a **bold note** at the beginning which says it's edited.

And please, don't forget to let me know what you think! Reviews mean so much to me and give me the motivation to write **more awesomeness**!

Special thanks to~

**Jenelim** ( Well I wasn't thinking about that love triangle when I asked that question XD, about the requests yah I know, Imma talk about it in my authors note later… thanks for reviewing tho. )

**SakuraBlossom0989** ( Wah (v) thank you! I really enjoyed reading your idea! I haven't thought of that kind of scene but fingers crossed, I might include it~ ;) stay until the end to find out~ haha XD I'm glad you loved this chappie…I think it's one of my favourites XD thank you so much! Again! I look forward to your thoughts!)

**Storm Skyress **( Storm~! (If you're ok with me calling you that XD) Omo~ have I ever told you how much I anticipate your reviews? I haven't planned whether the ending will be sad or not, but you're right, Tadase is a big idiot in this story for having such a big mouth XD I'm glad you took notice that I include the other characters! I really want to make use of them as much as I can. ;) you might be right about the Daichi part~*wink wink* I'll make sure to get more ideas while in vacation :DD Lots of love to you and your Aunt!)

**Hinamori Ian** ( Hi~~~ I believe this is the first time I've heard from you! Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm happy that you like this story and that you think it doesn't need more triangles XD ! But of course more triangles mean more drama to make it more exciting right? Or do you want to go straight to the amutoness? I hope you manage to see this update and continue reviewing! )

**Namirin** ( Namirin-chan~~Man I feel like a kid whenever I read reviews because I become so giddy! XD Love your reviews! I'm relieved that you actually thought the nightmare was scary! I was afraid that that part sounded girly :DD Don't hate Tadase too much though, he might be a good boy in the end! Maybe I could slip that 'Kukai punch Tadase' scene in ;D I'm super glad that you found that line funny, cuz when I re-read it again, it cracked me up too! I would be so honoured if I can see the drawing that you made! *eyes sparkling* I'm sure your drawings will be awesome! :D Thanks for taking an interest in drawing scenes from my story! I'm also actually trying to draw scenes in here too XD but it's hard…I'm not sure if you noticed about my inactivity in deviantart lately. Especially about the requests thingy, I'm explaining those stuff in my author's note in the bottom of this chap. Thank you again! Don't forget to PM me once you're done with the drawings! *super excited*)

**Scarlet Curls **( Hello~! You're friends with Storm Skyress? Nice to meet you! (.v.) Thank you for reading my story and for being my newest reader/reviewer! I'm glad you decided to review and for thinkin my story's good! If you're confused about something don't be afraid to PM me! But of course I won't reveal anything that I don't want to reveal yet! Hehe… If you want to know who's really who then stay tuned until the end! Thank you for your answer to my question in the last chap, I enjoyed reading it XD ! Thank you for understanding my privacy issues, I can't believe there's such a girl like that in your school! That's so annoying! How can there be someone whose face is so thick to even go as far as spreading rumors that someone is pregnant?! That girl deserves serious counselling! I've never heard something like that happen in my school… anyway, thanks again and keep reviewing!)

Thanks to all the people who are reading, faving, following, alerting, etc.

Is it just me or my replies are getting longer? Haha

I wonder if anyone of you took notice of what Kukai was about to say that got cut off because he had to answer Tadase's call….Are you backtracking now? Haha XD

Okay for the question I asked in the last chap, I'm thankful I got some great answers! Thank you for giving me great ideas! I wonder if **Dia x Nagihiko x Rima **love triangle ever crossed your minds XD 'cuz it crossed mine~

Anyway this chapter is dedicated to **SakuraBlossom0989**-chan! Thanks for the super entertaining scene you thought of! I loved your review! :)

I do not own anything except the plot and the OC's. - sorry for the lame disclaimer/ copyright note...on to the story~

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

* * *

><p>Rule number One: Using of Cell phones are not Allowed.<p>

"_The Owner hates it."_

She suddenly tried to tone down her own thrilled voice but she just can't help it, she couldn't hide her excitement as she listened to her old BFF, her best friend forever in short, as in all-time first BFF since childhood and not past ex-best friend, tell her all the juicy details that happened to her the past month.

She looked around conspicuously at her workplace, especially at her manager and other co-workers; some were busy talking or more like gossiping amongst themselves, while others were busy typing away in their laptops, checking whether there were interested people or new reservations.

She hadn't really been paying attention for the past…uh…10 minutes or so?

She was probably too immersed in what her BFF is telling her to bother getting caught neglecting her own work here at her internship and breaking the rule.

What can she say? Being an apprentice at a concierge desk was pretty boring; your mind can't help but drift away at the lack of things to do since they give all the important matters to the other employees.

Being a student intern here, they only told her to concentrate checking for more customers, and to call the others if she someone inquired from her PC.

Psshh. As if she couldn't handle helping a visitor. Really, what do they take her for? She had perfectly fine conversation and persuasion skills; after all, she took this course!

Anyway, she decided that continuing her conversation here wasn't such a great idea, for one, her supervisor might catch her slacking her ass off using **a cell phone **and lower her marks! Besides, she was dying to 'spazz' over what her indifferent, very uninterested friend has been saying, but being around her other co-worker's noisy chitchat and supervisor's presence (who is just a few steps away), nope definitely not a good idea , considering this internship will contribute to 40% of her final grade!

"He's pretty cool I guess, a little bit lost, but I guess that's why I have to take care of him." Her friend said in a bored tone.

She stifled a giggle, "Wait a sec, 'I Got A Boy'-chan! I'mma go outside where it's more quiet so I can grill you!" The person on the other line just sighed.

She could imagine her friend shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head right now.

She moved the phone away from her ear as she stood up from her place and walked up to their manager, who was pointing out improvements to be made in a file that a co-worker had submitted.

"Ah, excuse me, Hotaru-san, I'll just head to the rest room." She said while putting her phone behind her back.

Their manager stopped talking to her co-worker, and gave an assessing look, "Alright. Don't take too long out of your post."

She gave a slight nod and heaved a sigh of relief once she was away from the concierge counter.

She hadn't been caught.

"Now where were we?" She giggled excitedly to the phone.

"Talking?" Man, her friend really likes to deadpan.

"You're no fun, you know? Tell me more about this transfer student guy!"

"Like I said, when he first transferred here, he looks like trouble, the cool mischievous type, but a bit lost. Don't get too many ideas, because I was just supposed to tour him around. We talked about stuff and we have a lot in common so yeah, we're friends now."

"Kyahhh~~you're so lucky! Haizzz...My internship here is pretty boring; they think I can't handle stuff! How can your teacher trust you so much as to make you teach a transferee? Is he even handsome?" She bit her lip in excitement.

"Well, I wouldn't know. All guys look the same to me." Same bored tone from her friend.

"Aisht, how could you say that? You are really too reserved for your own good I tell you! You'll never have a love life at this rate!" She whined.

"Not like you have one." Deadpanned. Again.

"Wah? You didn't have to say it! Anyway how does he look like?" She was really curious; it's her first time hearing her friend talk about a guy in her stay overseas.

Her friend seemed to think about her next works because there was a moment of silence. She was nearing the reception desk before her friend replied.

"Normal."

... ... ...

"That's sooooooooooooo vague!" She virtually threw her hands in the air.

"Okay, sly then."

"Let me list the amount of unsatisfying adjectives you give, 'normal' 'cool' 'sly'! I mean features!"

"Yellow eyes?"

"Really, is that all you can give?!" She wanted to shout in frustration.

Her friend sighed. "Well sorry, I don't really check out guys, unlike you, Spunky woman. Besides, you can just wait until Tuesday. Then you'll get the answers you want and see for yourself."

Her eyes widened and she stopped walking. "What?! You're coming back on Tuesday!? With Transferee Guy?" She wanted to jump up and down in happiness. After six years, her friend is finally coming back! "How come? What about your sisters?"

"I'm not really as in officially coming back and staying there. It's just a study trip that's gonna last a few months, the University is going to pay all the fees. And yes, 'Transferee Guy' is my study partner. My sisters are staying here, they plan to visit me though."

"Kyahhhh~~" She quietly squealed as she started moving forward. If this 'Transferee Guy' is a super good guy then she's gonna try her hardest to get him and her friend together. Hehe….she smirked at the genius plan she concocted in her forehead. "Introduce him to me okay? I'll see you in the airport! Send a message about the details of your flight, got that?"

"Yeah yeah. Oh and I wanted to ask you something." Her friends tone suddenly sounded worried.

"Sure!"

"You remember my cousin? You've met her once before."

"Cousin? Hmm….I'm not sure…." Her eyebrows knotted together as she tried to remember.

"I heard something serious happened to her...but I'm not sure, her family didn't contact us and I can't get in touch with them either... Did you see anything? Even in the news? If it was a big thing, they probably reported something about it. I'm really worried about her; I'm planning on visiting them when I get there."

"Hmm…wait a second..."

She stopped beside the reception desk and continued to think.

"Ah!" She exclaimed as she started turning around. "I think I'm starting to remember. What was her name again?"

"It's-"

She suddenly found herself hitting a really hard chest.

"Oww!" She cried out. "The hell?" She shut her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "Wha-" Her complain got cut off when the said person slyly took her phone away from her hand.

Her eyes snapped open in shock. "What the he-"

She found herself face to face with probably the handsomest man she'd ever seen in her whole life, and that is a pretty big compliment considering she knew a lot of good-looking guys.

He had the shiniest dirty blonde hair, and the most mesmerizing eyes that captivated her.

He was tall, and lean with a young prince like face, and the obviously expensive long sleeved button up shirt made him look even hotter.

Okay, she was that amazed and blunt.

He was totally the most almost perfect god-like creature on Earth.

Almost being the key word.

The only flaw on him was probably the evident disapproving/ grim expression on his almost expressionless face.

His brows were straining to connect and there was a one millimetre frown marring his lips that she didn't know how in the world she managed to detect.

Okay, he's super skilled in hiding his expression.

She probably managed to overall check him out in approximately 2 seconds and then approximately another 5 seconds to snap out of her love sick trance.

"Hello? Hello?" The voice on the other side of the device was filled with concern.

She blinked once, twice, and then her eyes travelled over to her phone in his hands. She momentarily forgot about his hotness as anger started to build inside her. She glared at him.

"Will you please retu-" She tried to not blow up.

"Pardon me, Miss, our employee shall call you later. Don't bother calling back." He said.

"Huh? Wait! R-" _beep. _He smugly hung up the phone call while she stared at him in shock.

Okay, he may be her ideal guy but no one comes between her and her BFF's conversations!

Didn't this jerk-face know that it's so hard to make an international call?! Let alone find time in her friend's tight schedule!?

"What the hell did you just do?!" Her mouth gaped open. "Don't yo-"

"What is the first thing you should know about being an employee?"

"What the?! Stop doing that!? And what kind of question is that?! You follow the rules, duh!?" She reached forward to grab her phone but he raised it out of her reach.

"I see you have a brain."

"Are you trying to get on my nerves?! Give my phone back you j-"

"What? 'you –' what? Let me guess, you don't know the first two rules of this hotel?" he crossed his arms.

"My gosh!" She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't use cell phones because the owner hates it, always be polite to anyone, there! Happy now? **Sir**." She made a 'give it back now' gesture while glaring daggers to his hot face.

"Ah, yes….all in the brain but not in actions. Hmm… a bit plain, bad tempered and attitude is too loud. Not lady enough. Well then, don't let me catch you again. There will be serious consequences." He placed the phone in her front shirt pocket and started walking past her while her face contained an expression of pure astonishment.

She whirled around so fast, he hadn't even been able to take two steps away from her before she grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. "You really are the most egotistical jerk I've ever met! Who do you even think you are?" She said furiously.

He turned around like he had no care in the world and met her gaze on.

"Explains the bad attitude then…I thought everyone in here knew who I am…Guess not."

"My-urgh!" You don't know how many choice profanities she wanted to say right now but she held it in. "Even if you were famous, I pity the woman who'll have to take care of your big egoistic butt."

"What did you just say?" His voice rose and his eyes blazed, she finally ticked him off.

She smirked in victory, saying "Riches and good looks can't hide one's ugly personality, jerk. You don't know how to treat a woman right." She looked at him with pity. "You could have asked me to hang up quietly but you just had to be all high and mighty, don't you? Tsk Tsk."

"You vile woman! You really have no idea who I am? I can fire you right-"

"Ai! Hikaru-sama! What are you doing here?" Their verbal fight was temporarily on hold because her supervisor had come looking for her. The other woman bowed before the guy, making her gape in shock.

"Yah! What are you doing? Didn't you learn proper etiquette to show respect to your superiors? Quick! Bow to Hikaru-sama. He is the owner of this hotel."

_Oh my Gosh._

Her whole mind went blank and her mouth hung open in shock

She looked back and forth her manager and _Hikaru-sama_, and like a robot, she unconsciously followed what her supervisor said.

She was totally dumbfounded.

The same person that had die hard looks, that took her phone, that had insulted her, and the person who she had insulted for the past few minutes was for heaven's sake, the owner of this hotel that she was training in!?

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Yup. She got herself in deep shit now. Why, oh why didn't she shut her foul mouth and just let the stupid argument go?!

_I'm done for. I'm going to fail my course. I'm going to repeat a year. My parents are going to be so disappointed. No one will want to employ me. My future is ruined._

She closed her eyes, grimaced, remained bowed to him, and continued reprimanding herself in her head for her stupidity.

"Hikaru-sama, I hope , our new intern didn't give you a hard time. She just started a month ago, I apologize for any inconvenience she has caused you."

_I'm so dead. He's going to tell her to kick me out right this instant…._

She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the worst.

"It's fine." Her head snapped up in shock. "Tell your manager that she needn't worry about this girl. She just needs a bit more training." He said indifferently.

_What the hell is he talking about? Didn't he want to fire me awhile ago?_

"Wai-" Her words got cut off by him, again.

"I think she has potential. Send her to the top floor tomorrow; I'll take her under my wing."

_What the?!_

"Alright. Thank you, Hikaru-sama."

As he passed by them, he whispered to her.

"You should thank me." She took a deep breath and tried calming herself before she does something she's gonna regret.

_Such a conceited jerk you are, Hikaru-sama… If you weren't the owner of this hotel, then I would have already punched your handsome face by now…._

Once the stupid arrogant jerk face was walking away, she immediately got reprimanded by her supervisor.

"What were you doing out of your post? Don't you know that Hikaru-sama could have kicked you out right then and there if you did something wrong?! What did you do? I can't even believe Hikaru-sama decided to take you in his wing!" Her supervisor whispered so that Hikaru-sama wouldn't overhear.

"I'm sorry…." She hung her head in shame.

"Well you better behave better the next time you'll see him, especially since he's going to train you now! Be extra respectful and remember all the things we just taught you. It's going to be harder for you now that he's supervising you. Your grade is in his hands. Do your best, got it?"

"I understand…."

"What were you even doing here in the receptionist area?" She asked.

She was caught off-guard by the question, "I-I was j-"

"Excuse me." Jerkface came back, now with another woman by his side.

A pretty lady at that.

She didn't know why, but she felt sour seeing him with another lady so soon.

'_Not lady enough.'_

"Tch." She muttered under her breath.

"Hikaru-sama, Miss." Her supervisor said.

"Ah, this is our hotel's newest visitor, Hoshina-san. She is a very valued guest, so I expect her to be treated exceptionally well. Please escort her safely to Room 113. " He smiled at the lady.

Ah, she must've been too busy preparing verbal ammunition to the Jerk face awhile ago to not notice the pretty woman, who was wearing huge sunglasses and holding a lot of plastic bags as well as a bottle of wine, come in.

"I'm sorry that our hotel gave you a hassle. Our receptionist seems to be busy right now." _More like gossiping with the concierge….. _"Our new student intern shall guide you there." His eyes darted to the side and met hers for a second, before turning again to the lady.

He was right. The pretty lady probably stopped by the other side of the reception desk, only to find no one there to help her, and that was because the reception desk was empty, and the receptionist was at the concierge, talking about drunk and gay people.

"It's okay." The lady said with such a melodious voice. _She sighed, how could some people be so perfect?_ "I'm just visiting a friend after all." She laughed.

"Well, I'll take my leave then." The jerk face finally left. Thank heavens. She glared at his disappearing figure.

"Hey." She was nudged by her supervisor.

"Huh?" She blinked.

"What are you waiting for?" She whispered and pointed to the smiling lady, "Accompany her to the room!"

"Oh! Right. I'll take you to Room 113, uh…Hosh..ina-san?" _I should have payed attention to her name!_

The woman smiled and she proceeded to quietly lead her to the elevator.

They walked in silence, which soon made the atmosphere very awkward for some weird reason. Might as well start a conversation.

"Hoshina-san, uh…would you like me to help you carry your…..stuff?"

They arrived in front of the elevator.

The pretty lady smiled. "No thank you. I can lift these quite easily." _Wow, she's really something._

She actually expected her to be all bossy and conceited like most beautiful people, for example, Jerk face, maybe say something along the lines of 'here, you should have asked that long ago, did you just notice how much my precious arms are hurting? What kind of service are you?'

She then analyzed her from the corner of her eye.

Tall, perfect model body with all the right curves, fair skin, melodious voice and smiling face. Typical beauty.

There were blonde tresses that slipped out of her gray bonnet, but there was something in the way she stood and carried herself that showed an aura of high self-esteem coupled with confidence.

She had perfect fashion sense too. Her red scarf was obviously made of quality material, and the gray designer coat, black denim shorts, stockings and expensive boots completed her look.

Man, this lady must be really rich. She wondered why she seemed familiar…..

Her analization was brought to an end when the elevator arrived.

As they went in she decided to ask, "Uh…Hoshina-san…"

The woman took off her sunglasses and faced her.

"Just call me Utau, Hoshina Utau." Her beautiful amethyst eyes greeted her.

She stared at her for a moment. Suddenly, she realized why. She was the famous singer Hoshina Utau!

"Omo! I'm so sorry! I didn't recognize you!"

Utau laughed. "It's okay. I'd rather people not recognize me and mob me. What did you want to ask?"

"Oh right! I wanted to tell you that it's okay if you let me carry some of the bags."

_Ding. _

"I can handle it,…" She tried to search for her name tag.

"Ah, I'm Rikka, Rikka Hiiragi." When the elevator doors opened, they stepped out to an ongoing scene of commotion which made them stop on their tracks.

Two men were fighting in the hallway, and one of them was obviously drunk.

The drunk man slammed the other onto the wall, and she let out an inaudible gasp.

"Shuttt uppppp!" His eyes were furious. "Loooove her?" He laughed. "That'sssss the mosttttt ridiculoooous jokeeee of the centuryyy!"

"IIIIIIIII," the man pointed to himself, "neverrr loved herr."

For a moment silence filled the hallway.

"Look, man, you know you don't mean that…." The other guy said, but the drunk man roughly shoved him away and let go of his collar.

"Trussssssst mee Souuuuuuuma…" The man scoffed, "I know myself more thannnn youuuu would." He paused for a while. "It's alwaysssss Tsukiyomiiiii! Allllllll offff youuuu! Meeee? I'mmm nothingggg!"

"Tadase…"

"Why don't youuuuuu goooo to the graveeeeellllll under that scuuumssss feet? "

"Tadase!" The other guy fisted his hands.

"Foooooooools! All of youuuuuuu are foooools!" The drunk man reached for the something in his pocket and opened a suite door.

_Room 113…._

"Tadase, wait!" The guy tried to stop the door from closing.

"If yoooooou don'ttt want to beelieve it, suit yourrrrrselves! Amuu? She'ss justttttt a pawnnnn. A toyyy, nothingggg moreeee….In factttt," The drunk man pushed the other out of the room, "I even cheated on herr." He declared.

The drunk man was probably not satisfied with that, because he continued his tirade.

"I. NEVERRRR. NEVERRRRRR. LOVEDD. HI-NA-MO-RI A-MU!" He shouted it to the other guy's face before slamming the door.

_What the hell just happened in front of her?_

She was about to come forward and ask if the other man was okay when Utau dropped the plastic bags she had been holding and the glass of wine too.

The sound of the glass shattering echoed throughout the hallway.

Rikka looked in shock as the wine spilled and red tainted the carpet.

Utau's shaky voice reverberated though the deafening silence that followed.

"D-did he…r-really just say that?"

Utau's face was stricken with shock.

The man's head swivelled toward them.

"U-Utau….." He said, "He di-"

"**What did he just say?**" Now her voice was filled with anger. She marched forward, completely ignoring the fallen things, and she didn't even pay attention to the shards of glass scattered around them. "**I said, what did he just say?**"

"Utau!" The man tried to stop Utau but she just shoved him out of the way, and was about blast the suit door to smithereens if the man hadn't grabbed he arms and restrained her.

"Let me go this instant Souma! How dare you!" She thrashed around in his arms.

"Utau! Stop it!"

"No! Didn't you hear what he said?! Come out you son of a-" The Souma guy muffled her mouth.

"Utau!" He said in a warning tone. "Stop it! He's drunk for heaven's sake! Do you think barging in there with your guns blazing will help?!" He said angrily.

Utau stopped fighting him and slumped onto his arms. "But…."

"Shh….this ain't the right place to talk about it right now." She sighed but nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>She probably witnessed more than she bargained for in there.<p>

She was supposed to escort Hoshina Utau safely to the room, but instead she witnessed hell break loose between three people.

Obviously, the drunk man was in fault for causing such an uproar. The problem must have been really serious if it can get Hoshina Utau so angry as to get her guns blazing.

She was totally out of place at that moment so she lamely excused herself to get somebody to clean the mess.

_Amu Hinamori…._

Where had she heard that name before?

Then, a light bulb switched on inside her mind.

She started running toward thethe reception desk, luckily the receptionist was there this time.

"Can I ask you something? Who checked in at Room 113?" She hurriedly asked.

"Hmm? 113? Ah... the drunk gay looking man Hotori Tadase-san. He's kind of cute though. He came in with another guy."

"Thank you." She started to run, but then she came back and said, "send up someone to clean a mess at the fifth floor. Thanks again!" now she started running toward her desk this time.

She hastily sat down, and started franticly rummaging her skirt pockets for her phone, only to find nothing.

"Where the heck did I put it?!" She then mentally slapped her forehead when she remembered the Jerk face put it in her shirt pocket.

Then she started rummaging the pile of newspapers under the desk as she started to dial a number.

"Found it." She said when she got what she was looking for, now she anxiously waited for an answer while she ran toward the restroom. Apparently, she learned her lesson from Jerk face.

"Come on…..come on…."

"Hello?" Came her friend's bored voice.

"Miki!" She exclaimed. "YoudontknowwhatIju-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Slow down will you? What happened to you a while ago, Rikka? Some guy said through the-"

"Will you listen to me first?!" She said, "Is your cousin's name Hinamori Amu?!"

Silence.

"Yes…..it is….w-what did you find out?" Her friend said in an uneasy voice.

"She got into a car accident last month!" Rikka didn't care if her voice was loud.

Silence again.

"R-really? How bad was it?"

"Pretty bad if you ask me. She's in a coma."

"Oh." Her friend was probably devastated, but she had to tell everything.

"Hotori Tadase is her fiance right?"

"...Tadase? "

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay I haven't finished typing and I have to go for my flight 6:00 PM today, and I don't wanna let you guys down so I'm cutting this chapter into two parts.

I hope you don't mind! Anyway for the deviantart requests I'll explain it on the end of this chapter part two.

I wonder who you thought the girl and her friend was at first. I hope I wasn't that obvious! This is largely not edited so sorry if there were mistakes!

**Read and Review!**

**See you guys in part two!**

**~Andrea~**

a/n: finallyyyyyyyyyyy~~! Yayyyyyy! Look forward to the next chapter soon! Minor edits and cleared things up!


	16. Truth Hurts

**CHAPTER 14**

An-chan: *scrambles up and hugs you* Goshhhhhhh, I miss you alllllllllllll~!

Happy New Year~! Albeit very late.

**TO MY OLD READERS (**notold as in, not young. I mean **to my readers who are not new.)**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE **_**PROLOGUE**_**, GO BACK AND READ IT!**

**It's the chapter titled 'Prologue' and it was the chapter I wrote while I was in China.**

**Hope you guys liked it? Review? ^^**

For the edits, I'm not starting all over again (though I kinda feel like I want to…) Just fixed some bugs, grammatical errors, bad sentences and loopholes especially the ones concerning the timeline.

If you guys want to read the whole thing all over again to refresh your minds, feel free to do so.

I'm still not satisfied with the edits so I'll find a solution to that when I finish the whole story. (Maybe I should recruit a beta?)

**SORRY FOR MY LONG EDITING HIATUS, BUT I'M BACK NOW!**

Special thanks to…..

**StormSkyress** – Nora~! I can call you Nora right? Gosh I've missed you~~~But I just really wanted to fix the timeline so I edited a few things because some stuff weren't adding up. Sorry it took me so long! I have to catch up reading your story omo! Congratulations! Arg I better start typing faster to wrap this up…maybe about 10 more chapters T^T And just a hint, the guy she bumped into was not Ikuto ^^ keke….

**SakuraBlossom0989 **– Aww~ I might do it next chapter *wiggles eyebrows* I'm glad you liked the style XD I'm gonna put things in a faster pace soon! So yeah sorry if this is kind of filler.

**Namirin **– Omo Namirin I miss you T^T I'm so glad you found those funny! I hope you got to catch this chapter! I wonder how your drawings are going…..*gives a hug*

**Scarlet Curls **– Thank you for sticking through my fanfic :D I hope you saw my update! I'll reveal more soon!

**Valkarious**- I think you're a new reader! Are you? Thanks for reviewing! I hope you saw this update! I wish to hear more from you soon!

Thanks to all my silent readers, favorites, likers, alerters too! Sorry if this chap is kinda filler, had to get rid of some things XD **ENJOY THE FLUFF**.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

_Well the truth hurts,_

_And lies worse_

_How can I give anymore_

_When I love you a little less than before..._

* * *

><p>"Utau…."<p>

Silence.

"Utau?"

Still silence.

"Utau."

She scowled and glared at the window.

"Utau, come on, talk to me will you?"

"What?!" She finally said in an extremely pissed voice.

"Hey, calm down for a moment."

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

"How am I supposed to calm down huh!? Tell me!?" She yelled at him and fisted her hands while chanting in her mind, _breathe in…breathe out…..breath in…breathe out…._

"Look," He said as he grabbed her hands in his bigger ones, "Tadase's drunk; he might not know what he's saying. So don't you think that maybe we should listen to his explanation in the morning?"

Utau, after composing herself for a few seconds, gave him an evil eye.

"Do you think that after everything he said, I would want to listen to the little bas-ummpfft!" She struggled when he suddenly covered her mouth.

"Watch your mouth, Hoshina. We're in a public place, and people might recognize you. We don't want tomorrow's headlines to be 'Angelic Singer Hoshina Utau has a Bad Mouth'? Do you?" He scolded her.

She scoffed, "Who cares? The only thing that I want to do now is beat the little shi-ummpff!?" this time, she kicked him in the shin which promptly earned her a growl of pain, "Will you stop doing that?! I just said that I didn't care! Let the whole world know I cuss if they want to!"

"Well," He winced as he nursed the bruise that would surely form from the force of her kick, "I care."

Utau was at a loss of words for a moment before she stopped glaring. She sighed.

_Why did he have to be so sweet?!_

"I want to beat him up too, don't get me wrong. It's just that he could have just been pissed, and made that stuff up."

"Do you think he did?" Utau frowned.

He said nothing.

"I've known the fuc-fudgetard, since we were still babies in diapers, even before you and Ikuto got along. Okay? He's become different from the innocent person he was from our childhood days. Besides, I wouldn't believe a thing he had said awhile ago if I didn't doubt him. I know he is hiding something from us, he has so many secrets. Ever since the whole fiasco of things messing up, I can't even tell the difference of whether he's acting or not. But either way, I'm suspicious of him. Think about it, if he really loved Amu, why is he taking so long to propose?" She looked in his eyes, "I want to believe he loves her, so tell me I'm wrong."

He opened his mouth but closed it again, speechless.

What she said was totally true. Tadase had been acting weird lately. Especially the outbursts he did awhile ago. It was a side of him that he had never seen before.

He sighed, "Maybe he just wants to wait a little you know? Slow things down?"

But he knew just as much as she did, that it didn't make any sense.

"Drunk people usually say the truth." Utau blurted out after a few moments.

He blinked and stared at her.

"They spill their deepest darkest secrets. He was serious, Souma." She swallowed as tears started pooling in her eyes, "And you know why it hurts?"

. . . . . . . . . .

"It hurts because Amu's right there, dying, and she thinks he loves her…And you know what? We let her believe him. We believed him," she sobbed, "when we knew."

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>The pounding of his head forced him to wake up.<p>

_God…._

He felt absolutely awful.

What the heck happened last night?

He pried open his eyes and not so surprisingly, his vision swam. Groaning, he shut them again and attempted to roll over to his back, but for some unknown reason his body felt so weak.

_I feel like dying…_

Finally mustering up his strength, he pushed himself half-upright and looked at the time.

_11:30 AM_

"Sh*t."

He ran his fingers through his hair as he stood, taking a glance around the messy room and picked up the dress shirt that he must have hastily thrown on the floor yesterday night.

Suddenly, the scent of alcohol stuck in the clothing wafted into his nose, sending a disgusting chain reaction that made his stomach turn into muck.

With a speed that he didn't know he possessed, he found himself slumping on the toilet puking his guts out.

"Blechhh…,"

Once the last of it was flushed down, he sighed with relief.

This was definitely the worst hangover he had ever had in his whole life.

He laughed, wiping his mouth with his arm.

_What did I get into last night?_

He knew he wasn't good with alcohol, so he usually stayed away from it, but yesterday….something must have possessed him to do such a silly thing.

He clutched his aching stomach as he staggered toward the sink, quickly rinsing his mouth to rid off the sour aftertaste. When he stared at his haggard looking self in the mirror, he furrowed his brows as he tried to remember the remnants of last evening.

He could only remember blotchy patches, like riding in a taxi moping about how Ame still didn't call or text him back after weeks of him trying to get hold of her.

He remembered leaning against the glass, feeling desperate to apologize, but she still wouldn't show up. Then again, he could just take a visit to Tsukiyomi Ikuto's house and demand to see her.

Ah, there, that was the point where his thoughts went down the wrong path, thinking of Ikuto and the probability of Ame staying with him made his blood boil. He remembered how inferior he felt and how he couldn't meet her because of him and their unfinished business. He recalled how mad he was because even in the present, he still can't face Ikuto when he thought he could. At that moment, he saw the club that Kukai once went to, and the temptation of pouring all his anger out didn't help him.

There were lights and loud booming music, dancing people, and….. and then he lost it.

Yeah, he drank shot after shot of alcohol, and with each shot his anger, his hatred over Tsukiyomi Ikuto….

He shook his head.

_Why did he have to be so stupid?_

Everything blurred past, a dim-witted woman seducing him, who was nothing compared to Ame or even Amu…..Calling Kukai to pick him up when he passed the point of no return…..

His eyes snapped wide open.

_Kukai._

_Kukai.._

_Kukai…_

_KUKAI._

At that exact moment, he didn't know how many profanities he wanted to scream out loud.

"Argggggg….." He face palmed and proceeded to knock his forehead on the wall more times than he could count.

"No…" Groaning, he slammed his fist on the door.

No.

No.

NO.

The way he slammed Kukai to the wall, the way he screamed out loud about never loving Amu, the memories came back and now, it was impossible to turn back time or redo it all over again.

This shouldn't have happened!

He wasn't supposed to become drunk out of his mind and become vulnerable! He wasn't supposed to lose control and reveal everything.

What is he going to do now?!

He can't let everything he planned for go to waste!

It's too early…..

Closing his eyes, he tried to find a way out of this mess.

* * *

><p>"Yah, you can't be serious."<p>

She stopped.

"So? What's it gonna be?" she scowled and crossed her arms.

"I told you, I don't know how to play…." He groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

"Lies."

His pleading eyes did nothing to lessen her resolve. He didn't know what possessed her to be this adamant about the matter. What was making her so interested about the damn violin in the attic? What about it was so hard to forget about?

She wasn't supposed to find it, she wasn't supposed to open it, and he wasn't supposed to teach her.

So why can't she let it go?

The way she moved defiantly was a proof of how stubborn she was going to be about this.

He wanted to sigh in frustration, because the moment she started acting too nice for her own good, he should have known that she was planning something.

Now she was gathering all her meager belongings and threatening him about leaving.

The weirdest thing was that he didn't even know why he was trying to stop her. He was the owner of the house after all and she was just a stranger taking advantage of his hospitality. Why was he so worried about her trying to leave? Why did it seem like he was the one in the bad end of this stick?

Her leaving would be such a good thing on his part because it would mean that he would have the house all to himself, have fewer things to worry about, and more time to spend. The downside was that no one was going to clean his house, no one was going to cook for him, and he would have to deal with the sardines every single day.

She should be glad he was letting her stay for so little in return. She had nowhere else to go anyway. Why should he surrender to her when she's just a girl he picked up on the streets?

He vowed never to play it again.

He even promised never to look at it again.

Why should he go back on his word now?

After six years?

Just for another girl?

He watched her silently as she slowed her movements. As the moments ticked by without him saying anything, she continued even slower.

He had to admit the yellow sunlight peeping through the windows gave her an ethereal glow. It was like a makeshift halo surrounding her as she gracefully tucked a strand of her beautiful hair behind her ear.

For some weird reason, he was thinking about whether it was dyed. That very same hair that made him think it was **her**, it was something familiar but different all the same. He wondered how she made her hair look like that, a pale almost blonde kind of pink that became darker as it became longer, until it ended in a color as red as blood.

When she turned around and stared at him with those eyes, eyes that were firm but sad at the same time, he knew she didn't want to leave.

And as they stared at each other, he felt like he saw **her**.

It was like everything else faded and he was staring at plain old Amu.

The same golden eyes, the same striking pink hair, the same person.

But in a second, the image faded, and they were back at the same place, the same old room with the new girl he bumped into.

She blinked.

He blinked.

"I….."She opened her mouth to say something but the words died in her throat.

Sighing, he held his arms out open to her.

"Come on."

When she wrapped her arms around him, it was as if his heart stopped beating for a second.

She nuzzled against his chest, hugging him tightly. Giving him a kind of warmth he hadn't felt in a very long time. Could she hear his heart beating too fast?

How did he become so attached to a girl he barely knew?

Arg. This is so frustrating.

He had already lost the battle from the start.

"I'm sorry…."She whispered.

"You should be." He muttered, "Because you're blackmailing me into making you win."

She perked up at that.

"Does that mean…."

"Do you even need to ask?"

_Stupid girl._

As much as he wanted to deny it, he actually felt the disappointed when she detached herself from him, but the sinister smile that stretched from ear to ear on her face almost made him want to take back his words.

_This girl is seriously bipolar._

And the stupid voice in his mind had to comment.

_You are too._

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>"You are doing it all wrong."<p>

That's what he said as he massaged the headache forming in his temples. And in turn, the girl let out a muffled scream of frustration.

"You keep telling me that!"

She put her arms down and wanted to stomp her feet on the floor in anger.

"Why don't you try and actually show me how I'm supposed to do it instead of just standing there doing nothing!"

She waved her arms around then and when she did, he sent her a look of alarm.

"DON'T," He made a please-calm-down gesture with his hands as it narrowly missed the lamp, and when she stopped, he continued, "Don't wave it around like that." He sighed in relief.

"Oh…. Sorry."

"Right. Now. Back to practice. The pinky should lie above the frog. It's like resting on thin air."

_Pinky above the what?_

She stared at him like he grew a second head. She didn't quite catch what he said but it sounded awfully like frogs.

"….Frog?"

"Yes."

"But we don't have any frogs…."

Sigh.

_She __**is **__stupid._

**_~10 minutes later…..~_**

"Like this?" She looked as if she didn't understand him.

He almost face-palmed.

"Noooooooooooooo…You are doing it wrong again!" He shook his head.

_She's hopeless._

"Well, I'm sorry that somehow I can't understand what you said! That's why I keep telling you to just show me!" She said in exasperation.

"Well, missy, you were the one that wanted to learn this so badly…"

They've been at this for more than an hour already and they've practically been running around in circles. He was starting to feel really tired. Why can't she get the position?

He stood up and walked behind her as she kept ranting about how bad he was at teaching violin. His patience was wearing thin. The way she waved stuff around was seriously getting dangerous.

When he grabbed her arms, to say she was surprised was an understatement.

"Wha-?"

"Shut up and stay still." He whispered in her ear.

She could feel his breath on her neck, his chest against her back and she stiffened under his grip. Her mind went blank. She felt herself burning up at all the places where his skin touched hers.

She was too wrapped in the moment and hardly noticed him moving her arms into position. Why couldn't she think about anything else except his warm body pressed to hers and the way her non-existent heart was beating like crazy? She wasn't supposed to feel like this. She didn't even feel like this when he hugged her earlier. What was wrong with her?

"Relax." He breathed out and it sent a shiver up her spine.

"See? It wasn't that hard." He smiled as he released her and admired his work.

She, on the other hand, wanted to crawl inside a hole and just die.

Finally taking note of the still frozen figure, Ikuto wondered what he did wrong.

He went in front of her and tried to get a good look at her face. "Are you okay?"

Her bangs were covering her eyes, but she knew she was red all over as she let out a quivering breath.

"Y-yeah…" She stammered.

His brows scrunched up as he thought about the flustered girl.

"T-this is how I'm supposed to hold it right?" She lifted her chin up and refused to meet his eyes.

"Yeah."

Surprisingly, after the said incident, she got the position of holding the violin and the bow right. Ikuto never once heard her complain for the whole duration of their practice and she avoided meeting his gaze too.

_Weird._

He didn't ask why though, but I guess it was for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>) Meet My Guardian Angel (<strong>

* * *

><p>"Stop following me." Dia resisted rolling her eyes as she spun around facing the seemingly empty street that greeted her.<p>

A few pigeons flew after her voice echoed through the silence, but other than that, no other movement was made.

"You don't have to pretend you're invisible, I know you're there." She said, waiting.

A few moments of stillness ensued, until suddenly, a small petite figure finally emerged from behind a trash can.

"Why do you have to be such a pain to keep an eye on? The way you know everything is seriously getting on my nerves." The woman spoke while dusting off nonexistent dust on her coat.

Dia could care less about the shorter's annoyance. The situation was more like the other way around, she was the one being bothered, just to remind you.

The woman's hair was braided to the side, no doubt Nagihiko's doing. Seriously, Dia was starting to feel like the man was pampering their guest a little too much. Anyway, the way the woman wore the bonnet and sunglasses practically screamed, 'I'm here!' So it wasn't Dia's fault the other looked like a neon beacon.

"Well, you didn't really pick a good place to hide."

"But you know I am not going to leave you alone, don't you?"

Dia shrugs. She already guessed as much, considering they came into a point of some kind of understanding. She couldn't believe Nagi let the girl run off on her own though. Now she had a problem following her around.

They stare at each other for a few moments before she sighs, "I know."

Dia starts walking again, and the latter decides that hiding is no good when you've been found out. This time the woman decides that walking in front is better, and that is exactly what she does.

"Do you even know where we are heading?"

"Nope~"

"Then you are just wasting your time. I'm not going to tell you where she is."

"I didn't really expect you to," Rima crosses her arms sassily, "but just because you won't doesn't mean I'm giving up. I don't care if I have to follow you until the ends of the Earth. Amu is **my **friend, not yours. You don't have the right to keep her away from me. So," She breathes out in a challenging way, "I can see her when I want to."

Dia narrows her eyes. The woman is plain ridiculous. Was this really the person who just told her to calm down?

_You're on._

"Well, have fun finding me."

Rima blinks behind her tinted frames.

One second the angel was there, the next she's already gone.

Rima's face morphs into one of utter annoyance mixed with mortification. All She can now think about is bitterness towards the other for leaving her like this, how was she supposed to find Amu now?

* * *

><p>She remains quiet as she enters the revolving doors. The only movement she does is purse her red lips and tuck a curl behind her ear.<p>

She doesn't really know whether she should feel offended or taken advantaged of, but this was getting seriously out of hand.

If she wasn't rich, she would've been complaining about riding a taxi.

The lobby isn't quiet though.

She sees the two people that she should watch out for talking in the couch. One of them was crying, and honestly, she thinks condescending thoughts about the other.

_Weak._

She mutters under her breath, she would have chosen to scoff instead if it wouldn't attract unwanted attention to her, but solely because it would, she held it in.

She sneakily passes by the shaken hotel staff and struts confidently to the elevator.

Nobody even noticed.

This time she really scoffs.

"What a waste of time….."

She curls her lip in a sneer and taps her purple heels impatiently until the elevator arrives at the right floor.

She steps out, but almost gets the shock of her life when a cleaning lady appears. The lady looks at her suspiciously and she notices the other holding onto a bunch of red stained newspaper and a rolled up piece of carpet aside from the cleaning supplies.

She grimaces and proceeds to walk down the hallway, stopping in front of a door. For a moment, she also checks if there's anybody watching as she knocks.

"Pssssst! It's me…." Using the tip of her pumps, she hits the bottom of the door repeatedly, "It's **me**!" she says in a slightly louder tone.

_What is taking him so lo-_

The door opens and she squeaks when a hand roughly pulls her inside.

"What the h-"

"Shut up." He says as he closes the door.

…

Somehow the words _shut up_ pushed her to the edge.

"Shut up huh." She repeats his words robotically, the fury lacing under her tone.

He sighs, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "No, that's not what I meant. I'm so-"

"Shut up? Fine. I'm leaving." Flipping her hair and shoving the plastic bag into his arms in downright anger, she turns and grabs the door knob, totally set on exiting the room and getting away from him when a pair of arms wrap around her, unexpectedly changing her into a pile of mush.

"Let go of me." Feeling the pricks on her eyes, she closes them.

_No, she isn't going to cry._ _She isn't going to cry because of him._

"I'm sorry."

"I said I was leaving." She ground out, sobs itching their way out the back of her throat.

"And I said I was sorry. Don't leave. Please…."She could hear the desperation in his voice, he was begging her.

She wanted to refuse him, she wanted him to disappear. How could he do this to her? How could he turn her into a pile of nothing with just a few mere words?

How could he set her aside, ignore her for someone else, and then come knocking at her door like he suddenly _needs_ her?

She had always thought she controlled him, but now, with reality setting in, the truth is that he's the one who's been controlling _her_.

And she let him.

She let him become the center of her life; she let him take her heart, instead of the other way around. She already fell too deep and it was impossible to retrieve it.

He had her trapped, and she willingly became his captive.

She let him hold her, and she let him stop her, because deep inside, she knew that she didn't want to go.

She lost in her own game.

"I hate you." _I hate you for turning me into this. I hate you for making me stupid. I hate you for taking my heart and not giving yours in return._

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have poured my frustration out on you."

"That's what you always say..."

"This is going to be the last time, I promise, so please….you're the only one I can count on…"

_Oh really? Because I don't know what to believe anymore._

"If you think you can get away with me being your food delivery girl, I hate you. I really do…." She hit him one, twice, thrice, and soon she's sobbing.

* * *

><p>"Ahh….finally….."She moaned out loud once her sore body hit the soft sheets. She spread her arms out and stretched her tired joints.<p>

All she wanted to do was sink into fluffy oblivion and never get up again.

She was exhausted as hell after getting taught by Ikuto, an obviously horrible teacher, but she couldn't help but sigh in happiness.

Today was a day full of progress, if you consider it in Amu's case. Her stubbornness had paid off.

As much as Amu didn't want to think of the weird sensations in her non-existent heart, thinking about that certain blue-haired man was inevitable.

She felt like she suddenly understood this part of him, the part that only came out when it had something to do with the violin.

She could see it with the way he held his arms steady and posed with the instrument. There was pride, a steaming confidence, firing up his eyes.

She couldn't help but watch in awe. The way he showed her every single precise position of the fingers, how can someone look so graceful? He wasn't even playing yet….She could only wonder about the wonderful melodies waiting to be freed from its cages.

She could sense it, the way he was itching to play.

Amu frowned and glared at the ceiling, as if the answers to the problem lie there. What was holding him back?

She started searching her mind, because she could briefly remember Utau mentioning something….What was it again?

In the end, she only groaned with the fruitless attempt at remembering.

"Why do I have such a bad memory for heavens-Oh my gosh..."She turned on the bed and got a shock.

"Sorry for frightening you, Amu."

In the darkness of the room, Amu could recognize the faint outline of the other.

"You scared me!" She took a moment to catch her breath, "Where did you go?"

"It's…..it's nowhere important."

Dia's hair was down, Amu noticed. She was wearing long navy coat that looked rather expensive and the way her arms were stuffed into the coat pockets made her look really elegant.

"Wah…" She said in awe, "Have I ever told you that you look like a star?"

Dia blinked.

"How do you make yourself look so good?" Amu starts to giggle.

It was true though, Dia would appear radiant even if she only wore a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. A perfect model you would say.

"I-uh….uh…" The other stuttered, obviously caught off guard by the sudden question.

Amu laughed, truthfully, she really wanted to know where Dia went when she always disappeared, though Amu could briefly remember Nagi texting her about Dia's whereabouts, Dia would always keep it to herself. She is beginning to wonder what the other was up to, instead of the other way around. In fact, they were rarely even together though the other was supposed to keep an eye on her. It was starting to dawn on Amu that she didn't really know anything about Dia.

Was it weird to feel like you missed someone you don't really know?

"I missed you, Dia." She smiled.

What she didn't expect where fat, blobs of clear liquid to stream down the other's cheeks.

_Turns out Angels do cry._

* * *

><p>"<em>Wake up, Amu-chan…."<em>

"_Go away! I want to sleep, leave me alone…."She murmured._

"_You have to wake up Amu-chan….It's me. Don't you want to see me?"_

"_No…I'm tired, my head…."_

"_Please? Do it for me? I'll sing you a lullaby…or do you want me to play one for you?"_

_She opens her eyes and stares into a pair of beautifully bright orbs._

"_You….."_

"_It's time for you to wake up Amu-chan…."The person moves to stand, brushing tears that Amu was unknowingly shedding._

"_Wait," She gasped, "Where are you going?" Her hands dart out desperately, wanting to hold on to something, but her body feels too heavy._

"_Where does it hurt?"_

"_Everywhere…."_

"_Want me to make it go away?"_

"_Please," she groans, her head is aching._

_She feels a feather light kiss land on her forehead._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm taking it all away…."_

"_Then why are you crying?"_

"_Because I'll miss you."_

_She chokes back a sob, the pain is gone, but why does she feel something missing?_

* * *

><p><strong>~Numb~<strong>

_She fell in love with the wrong person._

_Numb._

That's the only word I can use to describe how I feel as I back away.

Numb is how I feel as I turn around and step into the rain.

I want to run. I want to scream. I want to feel something else. _Something. Anything. _

All I know is, _I want to come back to you._

I stand in front of the old worn down house. I'm nervous to see you, but I try not to show it. I take a deep breath, I knock on the door. Your shining face filled with anticipation greets me, but it is quickly replaced by disappointment.

_I know I'm not the one._

* * *

><p><strong>An:** Were you surprised? Don't worry the last part, is just an **excerpt** from something I've finished writing. It's not part of the story, but I thought I'd share it to you guys. I've already posted it on **Wattpad**, here is the link

w w w. wattpad story/14320617-numb

Just take out the spaces. It's not part of MMGA, but it's a one-shot I made. Feel free to read it!

The next chapter might be a fight scene. Might….And Miki's appearance! Action!

**Hope you guys are still alive! Love you! ;)**

**Read and Review I guess because it's my vacation! I can finally write more! :D**

**Tell me if you liked my first attempt at fluff. I epicly failed T^T**


End file.
